


За алтари и очаги

by BraveKate



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Spanish, Blood Magic, Body Horror, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Demons, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Horror, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Latin, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic-Users, Magical Realism, Medical Procedures, Mild Gore, Military, Minor Aline Penhallow/Helen Blackthorn, Minor Character Death, Minor Clary Fray/Jace Lightwood, Minor Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Oral Sex, Rituals, Romance, Spiders, Vomiting, War, Русский | Russian, военно-полевой роман, канон изменён в угоду автору, романтика на среднем огне, склоняю парабатай в парабатая недорого
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 35,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveKate/pseuds/BraveKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В переломный этап оборонительной войны Верховному магу Магнусу Бейну, генералу сопротивления, необходим новый эскорт из двух Охотников.</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Приходите заценить мой <a href="http://bravekate.tumblr.com/">арт-блог</a> :)</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pro aris et focis (лат.) - "За алтари и очаги"
> 
> Название, пруф-ридинг, нытьё в скайп - [Anatolia.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatolia/pseuds/Anatolia)
> 
> Ты кочерга золы моего сердца, католическая вина моей внебрачной интрижки, "?" моего "Chapters: 1/?". Конфетти моей хлопушки (только не отстойное из вторсырья, а прикольное из неразлагающегося пластика, который все помрут, а он останется). Муэдзин моей мечети (бешеный живой, не запись). Э-э-э... Без тебя ответ на вопрос "Series Complete?" всегда будет "No" -плакать мне в грудь от умиления здесь-

День выдался преотвратительнейший. Алек такой исход предвидел, хотя, грешным делом, таки надеялся: ведь это была не только его, Алека-недоразумения, первая командировка, а и Джейса тоже. Но облако мелких житейских неудач, которое к Алеку высшие силы прикрепили при рождении, на практике оказалось мощнее даже их, высших сил, любви к Джейсу.

Нет, дома, в Первом мире, конечно светило солнце. И пускай в мире Втором тучи плотно застлали небосвод навсегда, но даже тут обыкновенно сухо. Алек это точно знал по тренировочным вылазкам и рассказам командированной год назад Изабель. Помнил стелющуюся во все стороны серо-сизую каменную пустыню в тон небу, и то, как зловонный воздух горячим царапал горло и лёгкие.

Но не сейчас. Сейчас они с Джейсом шагнули из портала вон, оставив позади Нью-Йорк, Институт, провожающего их Макса, и выступили под проливной, буквально стеной, дождь. Капли били нещадно, отвратительно тёплые; от них тут же потяжелела куртка, разгрузка, вещмешок, волосы облепили голову. Влага сбивала серный запах атмосферы, но оставляла какие-то серые разводы, словно недалеко извергался вулкан или буянил страшный пожар, дым от которого поглотил штормовой фронт.

Джейс покосился с приподнятой бровью. Он на мокрого щенка или там пташку вовсе не походил – уже успел зачесать чёлку назад пятернёй, сделался похож на модель купальных плавок из обыденного журнала. Заметил, что Алек смотрит, и потянул губы вбок, складывая рот в харизматичную ухмылку:

— Добро пожаловать в ад!

Алек не засмеялся в парабатайской поддержке, как у них то было принято даже на шуточки не очень, слишком нервничал. Зато из-за завесы струй отозвался приглушенным водой смешком кто-то другой. Фигура сделала шаг вперёд и оказалась капитаном оборотней Люком Гарроувеем, обильно перебинтованным поперёк мощного торса.

— Это всё маги, — пояснил мужчина, приманивая новоприбывших жестом. — У третьего Разрыва бой сегодня, там ифриты какие-то объявились мутировавшие, каждый с дом размером. Вот Верховная Лосс их и тушит. Рот не разевайте, кто его знает, откуда она воду берёт.  


Верховная Лосс? Значит, Клери и Изабель… Алек отогнал взметнувшуюся мысль и побрёл вслед за сцепившим зубы Джейсом. Под ботинками не хлюпало; мёртвые камни просто скользили, прыскали из-под подошв. Впрочем, тело быстро включило вызубренное на тренировках, ноги перенастроились и идти стало легче.

Из-за своей раны капитан Гарроувей шагал уверенно, но не шибко прытко. Храбрый, восхитился Алек. Мог ведь порталом назад в Первый мир прыгнуть, на больничную ветеранскую койку, пока целители добро не дадут возвращаться на фронт. А он остался.

— Хорошо, что вы явились, вас уж заждались все. Верховный Бейн терпеть не может в тылу отсиживаться, а без прикрытия на передовую ну куда. Еле-еле они его сегодня в госпиталь спровадили вместо Верховной Лосс руководить.

Вязкая слюна скопилась во рту и нехотя, клеясь к слизистой, двинулась по горлу вниз. Второго мира, ад не ад, Алек не боялся. А вот ударить в грязь – или мокрые острые камушки – лицом перед новым подопечным и опозорить Джейса… Алек почувствовал как по коже, несмотря на теплынь ливня, взбираются зябкие мурашки. Верховный Бейн – один из генералов, без него сопротивление понесло бы ощутимую потерю, но куда хуже веса долга перед обществом для Алека была личная ответственность. Ведь сколько их с побратимом муштровали и натаскивали прикрывать, защищать, оберегать мага, что однажды станет их ответственностью? Годами, задолго до прибытия конкретного назначения. И не вероятное разочарование Совета заставляло колени слабеть, а зубы – стучать, а возможность подвести соратника, защитника родного мира, который всё, что имеет, отдаёт сопротивлению, спасая тысячи жизней. Верховный ли, генерал ли, для Алека роли не играло.

Капитан вёл их от площадки для порталов в сторону постоянной базы, что сопротивление разбило у подножья второго Разрыва. Алек ещё ни разу не подходил к Разрыву так близко. Тренировали начинающих Охотников глубже в тылу, за перевалом, где раньше зиял Разрыв первый, а теперь высился только Храм Печати. То место было тихим и покрытым шрамами отгремевших боёв, полное ощутимой вибрирующей магии, которая сомкнула страшные врата. Здесь, в активном лагере, отлично видимые даже сквозь пелену дождя воронки, жуткие трещины и следы обвалов тоже имелись, да ещё дополненные пятнами обсидиановых луж-следов от горения. Отвоевать клапоть проклятущей земли отвоевали, но Разрыв ещё не поддался.

Алек на секунду действительно чуть не раззявил рот: исполинская, со здание Крайслера размером трещина между мирами выглядела красиво и опасно, наполненная какими-то звёздами и переливами, словно окно в далёкую галактическую туманность. По ту сторону отец что-то наверняка доказывал в идрисском Центральном штабе, мать в Институте готовила враз повзрослевшего Макса к патрулированию улиц вместо ушедших на войну братьев, жили, ничего не замечая, миллиарды обычных людей. Алек чувствовал мощь раскола всем телом, как сильнейший сквозняк. Только вместо безобидного воздуха эта прореха с танцующими рваными краями перегоняла в Первый мир демонов и прочую ересь. То есть, раньше перегоняла, подобно двум её собратьям южнее. Теперь сопротивление не пускает.

У основания в пульсирующем лиловатом сиянии бурлила непонятная Алеку работа с задействованием экскаваторов. База вообще кипела активностью, хотя основные войска, судя по словам капитана, отбыли сражаться. Он пытался незаметно поглядывать по сторонам, выискивая знакомые лица, но все встречные слились в бледные сосредоточенные маски, одинаковые пятна в росчерках падающих капель.

Самое перманентное на вид здание ослепляло тремя этажами белых от рунного света окон прямо по курсу, и Алек быстро сделал вывод, что это и есть пресловутый полевой госпиталь. Оставалось недалеко, слава Ангелу – незачем лишний раз мочить новый, специально сработанный и только-только прилаженный под алекову руку лук, напутственный подарок отца. Да и кожаная куртка противно скрипела каждый раз, когда приходилось поправить лямку вещмешка.

— Свои конкретные охотничьи приказы получите от генерала Фрей в штабе после возвращения войск, — рассказывал Гарроувей деловито. На серую под ландшафт коробку штаба он указал уверенно, не глядя, и голос у него при упоминании о генерале-супруге тоже был уверенный: он не сомневался, что та вернётся. — А пока с Бейном раззнакомитесь, посмотрите свой барак. К каптёрщику зайдёте, сверите с ним по барахлу и оружию, что есть, чего нет, может, выдаст полезного…

Двери госпиталя на петлях вертелись, толком не притрагиваясь к раме от людского потока. Алек и Джейс успели немного стряхнуть с себя в общее болото на крыльце пока шли под натянутым брезентовым навесом от ступенек до входа. На фасаде живого места не было от рун и пентаграмм вперемешку; бетон настолько пропитался магией, что поблёскивал, отражал искрами фиолетовое излучение Разрыва.

Внутри тоже оказалось тепло, но иначе, чем снаружи, привычным домашним теплом Первого мира. Воздух ощущался чистым из-за запаха аниса, а потолки горели стерильным белым. Медперсонал целенаправленно следовал по всем траекториям, и каждый сперва цепко окидывал их троицу профессиональными глазами – оценивали, чем помочь. После, убедившись что перебинтованный капитан в порядке, а Алек с Джейсом целы, забывали про них с эффективной оперативностью военных медиков. Никаких ужасов навроде покалеченных воющих солдат пока не наблюдалось.

Они будто бы и не путались под ногами пока шли по коридорам гуськом, но Алек всё же как-то резко ощутил свою угловатую неопытность и попытался отлепить ото лба волосы, чтобы хоть не смотреться совсем утонувшей крысой. Джейс под жестоким освещением вон уже золотисто сиял, солнцеликий.

Внезапно, заставив плечи секундно напрячься, им наперерез ринулась девушка. На вид лет девятнадцать, но точно не сказать: по пятам следовал кортеж из двух незнакомых Охотников при полном параде, значит – ведьма. Да и личико, полнощёкое и доброе на вид, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось расписано ритуальными бело-золотыми завитушками магической целительницы. Потом Алек уже и ласковые жёлтые глаза с квадратными зрачками заметил… А вот голос колдуньи прозвучал совсем не доброжелательно:

— Гарроувей, ты почему вскочил, луняшка! Джослин нам дырку в стене проделает, если узнает! Там льёт как из ведра, а он попёрся. Куда ты попёрся?

Капитан, нужно отдать ему должное, умудрился посмотреть на свои отсыревшие бинты с искренним раскаянием, но извиняться не стал.

— Я по важному заданию, — сказал он и махнул рукой за спину, на Алека с Джейсом. — Вот, новый эскорт Бейна встречал.

Незнакомые коллеги покосились и синхронно кивнули с уважением, а их подопечная только всплеснула руками:

— Ай, ну тогда конечно! Это важное дело. Наконец-то. Пойдёмте со мной скорее, я как раз его вопросом занимаюсь. А капитана – на перевязку! Срочно!

Один из её Охотников дёрнулся было вперёд, но Гарроувей только буркнул, что сам дойдёт.

— Удачи, ребята, — добавил он и улыбнулся напоследок, показывая красивые белые зубы.

Девушка не представилась; видимо, забыла за потоком важной информации. Она задала такой темп, что Алек не успевал отслеживать маршрут – запомнить пути отступления, успокаивая вбитую привычку. Самой ведьме, как и её опытным спутникам, было нормально. Она даже умудрилась рассыпанные белые кудри скрутить в тугой узел и закрепить карандашом, пока шли. Один особо упругий локон выбился и энергично подпрыгивал возле её тонкой коричневой шеи.

— Конечно, очень неудачно с вашими предшественниками получилось, — сокрушалась она. — Ничьей вины в том нет, сами понимаете, а все равно обидно. Магнус расстроился и даже злость сорвать не может. Теперь-то всё вернётся в привычное русло. Плохо же когда после битвы Катарина вымотанная, а сам Магнус тут как всегда в ноль потраченный. Полную нагрузку на Рагнора скидывать нечестно, это на всех раненых один Верховный с четвертью выходит…  
Надеюсь, он сегодня успеет восстановиться, потому что Катарина точно вернётся нулячая, такой дождь загрохать, а Магнус уже всё. Кончился. Со вчерашнего вечера тут бдит.

Так же резко, как и чеканила шаг, она остановилась перед какой-то дверью. Джейс еле-еле затормозил, избегая столкновения, а Алек, привыкший всегда болтаться у самой спины парабатая, не рассчитал и таки втемяшился в его вещмешок.

— Магнус, — позвала провожатая нежно, отворяя.

Верховного мага Магнуса Бейна Алек видел не только на фотографиях во время брифинга перед командированием, но и до того, в Академии, отпечатанного на страницах учебников крохотными тушевыми чёрточками офорта в портрете пре-фотографических времён. На изображениях он был каким-то мифологическим персонажем, точно Джонатан Охотник, а теперь, за дверью, предстал абсолютно живым и оттого другим.

Алек заглянул из-за пахнущего болотом джейсового плеча и идентифицировал помещение как сестринскую. На раскладушке у дальней стены отдыхали под пледом, двуярусная койка тоже оказалась занята. А сам Бейн длинной скобкой развалился в походном кресле, вытянув ноги – те распластались как переломанные – и прикрыв лицо длиннопалой рукой. На нём мерцало полное боевое облачение, чёрное и в пол, но не простое, как Охотники носят, а по моде магов: расшитое до упора чёрным по чёрному и блестящими нитями, и бисером, и даже камнями, с золотыми шнурами и пуговицами. Да ещё и на плечах кластеры перьев, аккурат где на иллюстрациях обыденных войн прошлого рисовали эполеты; перья казались тоже чёрными, но на свету играли радугой как нефтяное пятно под солнцем. Горло, запястья и пояс генерала амулеты покрывали по самое не хочу, и чуть не на каждом пальце сидело кольцо. Вооружён до зубов, Алек аж обомлел.

На звук своего имени Бейн уронил руку прочь от черноволосой головы, открывая ссохшийся и уже отстающий хлопьями чёрно-золотой боевой раскрас на висках и вокруг глаз. Глаза эти, полуприкрытые, смотрели не совсем осознанно, кошачие зрачки прятали острые кончики за уставшими веками. Свет из коридора, клином вспарывающий сумерки сестринской, его явно беспокоил, но ни ответить на зов, ни снова поднять руку и заслониться обессиленный, отдавший всё возможное маг уже не мог.

Целительница вздохнула сочувственно:

— Чинил-чинил и дочинился. Яду понавытягивал из вашей братии три ведра и маленький тазик. Ему в постель нужно, глюкоза, сон…

— Мы в курсе, — уверенно перебил Джейс. Алек узнал тон брата; тот его всегда использовал, если чувствовал обратное. Ну верно, в теории они удальцы дипломированные, а на практике? Страшно навредить же.

— Это твои новые Охотники, Магнус, Конклав прислал. Они тебя сейчас в барак отведут.

Долго маяться у Джейса было не в моде, он перехватил вещмешок понадёжнее и нырнул внутрь комнаты, не оставляя Алеку иного выбора кроме как последовать примеру. Вдвоём они приблизились к ослабленному генералу: он попытался проследить за их движениями, но голова запрокинулась. Джейс молча впился в Алека круглыми глазами, потом решительно кивнул, давая сигнал. Они нагнулись и слаженно вынули на удивление тяжёлого мага из легкомысленного стула, закидывая его элегантные руки себе на плечи. Генерал целиком едва слышно побрякивал, под ладонью резали кожу браслеты, так что Алек поспешно перехватил прохладное запястье повыше, боясь больно надавить. Анисовый запах госпиталя возле Бейна троекратно усилился, оттенённый нотками антисептика и сандала. Голова из неудобного положения скатилась вперёд, подбородком в грудь, и Алек скривился – точно ворот давит прямо в кадык.

Генерал делал попытки поднять лицо и посмотреть вперёд, кое-как утвердив ноги на полу. Когда троица коллективно закончила выпрямляться, приобретя шаткое равновесие, Джейс снова посмотрел на побратима, уже твёрже. Справимся, говорил его взгляд. Вытащим нашего мага.

***

Бараки стояли трилистником по блокам: вампирский, оборотневый и охотничий (феечки в постоянное ополчение не входили, а если уж припирались на подмогу, то напрямую из своего мирка). В охотничьем, соответственно, квартировались ещё и маги. Безымянная знакомая наколдовала в путь блуждающий огонёк-проводник, который, нежный, жёлтенький, уверенно показывал туда дорогу. На дождь он плевать хотел.

Идти оказалось совсем недалеко, но даже этот путь как-то вымотал. Не физически, конечно, спасибо рунам выносливости, но нервы растрепал. Джейс от подобного всегда делался взвинченным, будто опасался нападения, даже ждал его, что ли. Дичил глазами по крошечным, ну точно как в трейлер-парке каком-нибудь, параллельным улочкам.

Структурно бараки напоминали грузовые контейнеры или же эти самые прицепные трейлеры, только снятые с осей. Алек помнил, как их сюда телепортировали по ночам с глухого портового причала партиями по двадцать. Ему в ту пору шесть было, Джейс с ними ещё не жил, и папа таскал с собой, приучая к семейному делу, единственно доступного отпрыска. Стены бараков отражали далёкие манхеттенские огни тогда новёхонькими маслянистыми боками, а сейчас были матовые из-за времени, единственный блеск – от воды.

Ведьмина искорка свернула с центрального прохода в дебри контейнеров, и маленькая процессия принялась медленно перегруппировываться, загребая туда же. Загребая, в основном, ногами генерала в крепких, шнурованных под коленную чашечку ботах. Иногда он ещё пытался переступать ими, но получалось больше мешал, чем помогал. Да и не рассчитывали Алек с Джейсом на его помощь, более чем готовые к своей прямой обязанности – таскать. Каждый встречный аналогично всё понимал, признавал, даже патруль из вампира и Охотника не остановил допросить, куда это они Верховного волокут. Только поскорее убрались с пути. Помогать, Ангелу спасибо, никто не лез; чужого боевого мага трогать это ж можно и руки лишиться из-за спонтанных плюющихся амулетов.

Бейновы перья хрустели у Алека над ухом и щекотались.

Генеральский барак от прочих совершенно ничем не отличался. Это в Идрисе у них затейливые особняки башенками небо подпирают, а во Втором мире все комфорты и неудобства делятся поровну. Над дверью и каждым иллюминатором-окошком чернели выжженные защитные руны, окна блокировали шаблонные кремовые жалюзи. Джейс с концами перевалил мага Алеку в руки и, настороженно просканировав периметр, похлопал дверь. Руна не поддалась. Пришлось возиться со стеле, и рука Джейса в мокрой обрезанной перчатке чуть не застряла в кармане таких же мокрых кожаных штанов.

Алек почувствовал, как мясистая часть ладони начинает чесаться, настолько сильно впивался в кожу шитой камзол. Наверняка останутся желтоватые бледные вмятины под узор ниток и бусин, нальются красным, прежде чем исчезнуть. Держать мага одному оказалось намного сподручнее; Алек сумел притянуть крепкое тело ближе для оптимального захвата, распределить вес как его центру тяжести хотелось.

Личные вещи предшественников, с которыми неизвестно, но очевидно что произошло, вымели, казалось, как можно скорее: от стены до стены словно ураган прошёлся. Рассчитанное на троих жилое пространство потому выглядело сиротливым, покинутым, особенно в общей половине. В дальней, со спальными местами, хотя бы царил сказочный бардак, создавая иллюзию обжитости. Эпицентром естественно являлась койка и персональный стол Верховного, похороненные под книгами, свитками, шмотьём и оружием – для магов стандарт. Алек бы спокойно поспорил, что всё это лежало уже археологическими слоями. Стены покрывали маркер и мел, ветхие на вид страницы и клейкие неоновых расцветок листочки. До уровня полного безумия не хватало только такой красной ниточки, чтобы она иллюстрировала невразумительную цепь рассуждений автора. Хаос по панелям цвета хаки и тошнотному линолеуму перетекал на два других койко-места с прикроватными тумбочками и типовыми столами-собратьями.

Джейс первый вступил внутрь, выставив перед собой стеле и изъятый из ножен на лодыжке кинжал. Зачистил помещение, жестом приказал заходить. Генерал у Алека возле лица, кажется, фыркнул едва заметно – воздух лизнул щёку. Алек, тщетно отдувая ото лба вновь налипшие волосы, перевалил их многоногую композицию через порог, а Джейс, деловито свесившись из проёма, проверил за спинами и закрыл дверь. Расслабленным он в этой относительной безопасности не выглядел.

Руна освещения от грубого шлепка послушно занялась, хоть и до того темнота висела не кромешная. Здесь, как и в госпитале, магия настолько нашпиговала всё вокруг, что очертания символов светились даже в пассивном состоянии, неярко, как экстренное освещение от запасного генератора. Джейс брякнул вещмешком об пол, помог Алеку дотянуть Верховного до захламленной кровати и принялся метаться, всё ещё с оружием в руках.

— Справишься здесь сам? — Спросил он отрывисто, выглядывая наружу сквозь прореху в полосах жалюзи. – Мне нужно разведать, где тут что, обереги проверить…

Джейс в их парабатайской паре был щит и меч, ведущий, и усидеть в относительном неведении до прибытия генерала Фрей всё равно бы не сумел. Знания и твёрдые факты являлись единственной прививкой от его горячечного необдуманного поведения, потому Алек покорно кивнул, от греха подальше. Да и проверка оберегов лишняя не будет, может жизнь спасти.

Джейс благодарно улыбнулся: лицо его в каплях выглядело точно райской росой умытое, вода не собиралась на кончике носа, как у самого Алека, а стекала в обход, висками, скулами… красиво, не смотря на разводы. Он постучал себя по лбу двумя пальцами, мол, зови, брат, если что, и протопал наружу.

Скидывать вещмешок, лук с колчаном и куртку пришлось рекордно быстро, потому что маг на кровати, и так не особенно прямо сидящий плечом к изголовью, принялся заваливаться. Алек подлетел, нашарил под накиданным на койке подушку в мягкой наволочке и подпёр генерала под спину. Здесь, у постели, пахло сандалом окончательно сильно; Алек отхватил полные лёгкие пряного запаха пока вздыхал, оценивая ситуацию в лучшей копии маминой позы «руки в боки».  


В тумбочках на общей половине ожидаемо обнаружились только армейские наборы посуды и сухие пайки в белых и серебристых пакетах, а вот свежего – ничего. Какая-то тихая, пристыженная благодарность в сторону матери расползлась по грудине; умудрённая опытом Мариз пихала сыну огромный лоток с синей герметичной крышкой, не слушая возмущённого нытья. Сейчас он с радостью извлёк из ощеренного молнией нутра вещмешка защищённые пластиком от повреждений фрукты, достал банан с начавшим чернеть колечком у основания хвостика. Сухпайки, впрочем, тоже пригодились: их укомплектовывали энергетическими батончиками и разводными напитками с электролитами.

Алек вскрыл один, вытряхнул искомое. Набрал в найденный стакан апельсинового сока, тоже из домашнего припаса, и сдобрил пакетиком пайкового сахара, чтобы наверняка; в другой насыпал сухого порошка, сулящего тропический вкус, чтобы залить водой из внушительного бутыля в углу. Напиток окрасился токсичной зелёнью и помутнел; Алек знал, что на языке он сладко-солёный и чуть щиплется, как Gatorade. Вооружённый находками – по стакану в руке, банан под мышкой, а батончик в зубах за шелестящий хвостик обёртки – он вернулся обратно к генералу.

На тумбочке места сгрузить еду не нашлось, потому Алек всё разместил на полу, опустился на корточки и заглянул в бледное лицо мага. На протянутый сок сквозь блестящие ресницы тот смотрел равнодушно, брать не спешил. У него волосы были структурно другие, жёсткие, они слипались остренькими шипами между собой и торчали, к голове не приставали.

— Полегчает, — мягко посулил Алек, одновременно промакивая себе лицо рукавом. Стакан он легонько качнул туда-сюда, чтобы оранжевое всплеснулось. Потом смекнул: энергии ведь у Бейна нет, куда тяжёлое скользкое стекло ослабшими пальцами тягать. Пришлось поить мага с рук, словно маленького Макса в детстве, придерживать за колючий затылок и наклонять питьё осторожно, отмеривая порцию. Глотал он тяжко, гулко, кадык ходил с натугой. Но на половине обхватывающие каёмку стакана губы перестали отдавать синевой, и Алек себя внутренне похвалил. Не отравил всё-таки.

Старания вообще увенчались успехом: заканчивал генерал уже сам, хотя руки тряслись безбожно, а движения пьяно, контужено плыли.

Убедившись, что бедняга не подавится, Алек оперативно занялся обёрткой батончика – зараза не поддавалась. Старался же не спешить, а толку. В итоге рванул зубами, сплюнул кусочек выдранной фольги в сторону. Над ним послышалось невнятное мычание; генерал держал пустой стакан у груди и едва заметно вёл головой, косясь на еду. Алек понял без слов, что пережёвывать брикет из мюсли с орешками и цукатами это долго, мучительно и фу.

— А придётся, — настоял он, метя точно повторить джейсову пресловутую интонацию. Отобрал пустую посуду, быстро переломал батончик на удобоваримые кусочки и принялся вручать в тонкие пальцы с протравленными чёрными ногтями. От кусочков сыпало крошками воздушного риса и овсяных хлопьев. Генерал сперва покрутил один в руках, не спеша подносить ко рту, но осмелевший Алек осторожно взял его за запястье. То же что и прежде, широкое, оно вроде стало потеплее наощупь. Ему в подушечку большого пальца размеренно бился, завораживая, колдовской пульс, медленный и нечеловеческий. Про такое раньше только читал, никогда не ощущал… Алек повел чужую руку вверх, понукая.

В конце концов, генерал послушно доел и допил всё предложенное, и организм его достаточно оклемался, чтобы из пустой оболочки стать просто изнеможённым. Глаза уже закрылись насовсем, но маг ещё смог задать вопрос голосом как патока:

— Имеется ли у моего спасителя имя?

— Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд, — встрепенулся Алек. Вот ведь глупо получилось, они с Джейсом даже не представились, дураки, что за неуважение к мундиру. — Нью-йоркск-

— Ксандер, стало быть? — перебили его.

«Ксандер» опешил, и после секундной заминки поспешил поправить:

— Алек.

— А я Магнус, Алек. Просто Магнус. Так меня и зови.

Алек на это перепугано понял, что Магнус – очень красивый, в банальнейшем смысле, чертами лица. И не по чьим-то отстранённым симметричным стандартам, а по его, Алека, личному мнению. Обычно он такого не замечал, отучил себя давно и настрого, иногда позволяя глазам по привычке задерживаться лишь на безопасном, недоступном Джейсе. Если подобная мысль закрадывалась о другом мужчине, её тут же выдирали с корнем; Алек страховался, осторожничал. А тут отвлёкся и не успел.

— Магнус, — покорно повторил он подрагивающим сомкнутым векам. Попытался загладить надрыв в голосе: — А мой парабатай – Джейс Херондейл.

— Попрыгунчик он, — промямлил маг.

Его нужно было срочно укладывать спать, по-нормальному, не полусидя верхом на хламе. Алек скоренько прибрал остатки трапезы и вернулся выяснять:

— Магнус, амулеты у тебя разряжены?

В ответ раздалось утвердительное мугыканье.

Кроме казённого мебельного комплекта у Магнуса в распоряжении имелись два сундука: для одежды выглядывал из-под кровати, для книг – из-под стола. Но совсем уж лезть в чужую собственность Алек не стал, пораспихивал нагромождения с койки охапками на стулья и другие горы вещей. На тумбочке будто стошнившая ювелиркой распахнутая шкатулка вывалила содержимое языком перепутанных в ком цепочек и подвесок; всё снятое с мага Алек складывал в неё. Серебряные кольца соскальзывали трудно, тянули кожу за собой и за неё же цеплялись, потому пришлось каждый гладкий белый палец у основания крепко придерживать, пока скручивал ободки. Прикосновения походили на ласку, по крайней мере, в голове у Алека. Уж очень интимным казалось ощупывать каждую фалангу чужих пальцев, каждую костяшку, гораздо менее выпуклую и узловатую, чем у себя самого. Кисти Магнуса были нежными, маги свои главные инструменты всегда берегут, но ладони шершавились мозолями от эфеса меча, когда Алек вынимал их из браслетов.

Первая попытка снять ожерелья не удалась, звенья задели замысловатый кафф на хрящевой части уха генерала. Алек перепугался, что выдерет украшение совсем, опустил амулеты назад и наклонился, исследуя замочек; кончик уха у Магнуса налился малиновым с переходом в розовое омбре на мочке. Когда удалось расщёлкнуть зачарованный, безобидный для носителя электрум, всё остальное пошло гладко. Подобно прочему оружию, амулеты весили внушительно. Алек представил эту тяжесть на себе в довесок к разгрузке и снаряжению, скривился.

Для пояса и камзола у стены высилась деревянная вешалка-тренога, и, вытряхнув из верхней одежды застревающего локтями в рукавах генерала, Алек её применил по назначению. Как и все стрелки, он кое-что смыслил в перьях: эполеты выглядели будто бы гракловыми, если бы граклы достигали метра в длину. А ворот таки магу шею отдавил, перечеркнув поперечную полосу по коже на три пальца выше ключичной ямки.

Расшнуровывание ботинок затянулось надолго. Алек подхватывал крепкую длинную ногу там, где тепло обжигало, под колено, и тянул на себя пятку над каблуком, пыхтя. Паракорд драл ногти – но не зря. Хоть обувь и вспахала носками поперёк утопающего кампуса, генеральские ступни из неё извлеклись сухие и чистые. Намокло тёмными кляксами, в общем-то, только покрывало на кровати, куда с камзола натекло. Алек его вытянул, промокнул Магнусу ёршик волос и, любуясь на забавную гримасу неудовольствия, сложил аккуратный конвертик ткани сушиться в стороне.

Финальным этапом и общими усилиями, Магнус оказался в горизонтальном положении под одеялом головой в нужную сторону. Умывать и оттирать линии раскраса с чужой кожи Алек, наученный эпизодом с давними вечеринками Изабель и влажными салфетками, не стал.

— Спи теперь, — посоветовал он, рассчитывая, что маг моментально отключится. Но пока возился с разгрузкой, стараясь не шуметь липучками на весь барак, заметил, что сон к подопечному не идёт. Магнус кривился, только не как от боли, а как от… Алек в очередной раз чертыхнулся про себя, мельтеша у жалюзи и осветительной руны. Постепенная, утихающая деактивация темноты не вызвала, окружение только заново утопло в псевдо-экстренном освещении. Напряжённость с лица генерала тоже не сошла, и Алек запаниковал. Не полотенцем же злосчастные каракули завешивать. И неизвестные тряпки на лицо, как покойнику, не накинешь.

Он взял и накрыл Магнусу глаза своей собственной ладонью, с перепугу. Чешуйки ссохшейся краски скребли, даже почти царапали его кожу, а вот дрогнувшие от неожиданности ресницы ощущались иначе, нежно и щекотно. Алек повторил сиплым шёпотом:

— Спи, — и, пока дыхание Магнуса выравнивалось, смотрел стыдливо прочь.

***

С окончанием дождя зловоние вернулось и даже усилилось, потому что влажная земля начала просыхать, наполняя воздух удушливым парением. Если долго всматриваться, то становились заметны поднимающиеся завитушки пара, едва видимые, как над остывающим чаем.

Алек ими хорошенько налюбовался, пока генерал Фрей на медленном огне поджаривала Джейса с потрохами. Не то чтобы Джослин благоверного своей дочери недолюбливала… она скорее просто была им Не Впечатлена. В нормальных обстоятельствах женщина сей факт удачно скрывала, но после утомительного боя и с двумя порциями виски за воротником явно забила на маскарад.

Умостилась генерал под палаточным навесом у стены командования, не внутри, потому что иначе «дверь бы с петель слетела ко всем чертям». Вокруг неё моментально вырос полевой штаб из раскладных столов с электроникой, бумагами, и картами в обоих медиумах. Составлялись отчёты, проводился анализ. Сопротивленцы ковыляли туда-сюда мокрые и хмурые; второе опционально доступное состояние вернувшихся после «мёртвые». И все молчали, никто не выл. Даже раненые. Даже капитан Сантьяго, которому выбили правый верхний клык, из-за чего он теперь регулярно сплёвывал свернувшейся слизью вампирской крови на землю у ног генерала Фрей.

Джослин же разоружилась и разделась, оставшись в одних мешковатых форменных штанах и белом хлопковом спортивном бюстгальтере, по которому плыли бурые разводы дождевой сажи, пота и ихора. Ихор залил её забранные в пучок волосы целиком, временно превратив в брюнетку, а лицо, утёртое наспех, смотрелось маской белил. На всей доступной взору коже цвели руны в разных стадиях активности, наслаивались, сливались в бугристую топографию – Алек воровато зыркал, завидуя; у него самого боевые метки, по солдатским меркам, практически отсутствовали. Плюс, раньше не доводилось видеть мамину жизнерадостную подругу, что иногда проводила в Институте увольнительные, при исполнении. Женщина из памяти, смешливая оптимистка, и покрытая шрамами авторитетная женщина-ветеран из настоящего как-то расслаивались.

В зоне досягаемости у генерала метательных ножей валялось в изобилии. Вычитывая с планшета личные дела парабатайской пары Лайтвуд-Херондейл, Джослин вслепую находила подрагивающей рукой со сбитыми костяшками то один, то другой. Алек стоял с безупречной выправкой, покорно, вспоминая каждую полученную от отца дисциплинарную лекцию. Целенаправленно снующие мимо солдаты и маги косились осуждающе, мол, припёрлись тут, время отнимают. Они не знали, что Джейс, подновив обереги на бараке и навестив каптёрщика, и так терпел над спящим Верховным Бейном шесть часов, пока основные силы не начали запруживать площадку порталов. Алек посчитал разумным пресечь нависшую угрозу в корне и согласился пойти на ковёр с докладом о прибытии безотлагательно.

— Вы поймите меня, ребята, — по второму кругу разъясняла генерал Фрей с хрипотцой. — Магнус – это для вас Верховный Бейн, к слову – столп нашей армии. Он курирует все магические манёвры. Без него не было бы двух отвоёванных Разрывов и работающей стратегии на третий. Его нужно беречь. Предыдущая пара показала себя героями, опытными оперативниками, а тут вы.

Она опять сверилась с файлом, подняла пронзительные глаза на Алека. Не дёрнуться оказалось сложнее ожидаемого.

— Ну, старший Лайтвуд ещё ладно. Я видела, как он стреляет. Из Академии исключительно позитивные отзывы и сестра феноменальный боец, опять же. Только счёт убийств буквально по нолям! Мы, конечно, пробел быстро заполним. Но! Они там в своём Конклаве совсем поехали или что? Александр, это твой папочка подсуетился?

Щёки вспыхнули жаром так, как Алек каждый раз себе клялся, что больше никогда не случится. Со стороны его пекущий стыд заметен не был, он просил Джейса проверить когда-то, но внутри сердце колотилось, в горле пульсировало, за глазными яблоками жгло. Ужасное ощущение. Джейс рядом аж взвился весь, готовый отстаивать побратима.

Джослин только вздохнула.

— Прости, Александр. Забудь, что я такое брякнула. Бесконечный денёк выдался. Сдаю. Раз тебя направили, значит, ты лучший. Я всё понимаю. И про напряг с кадрами тоже. Но этот твой Джейс!

Голос взвился, а планшет громко брякнул о стол среди оборудования и проскользил, увлекая за собой проводок и какую-то лямку. Джейс заиграл желваками. Грань между «плохой солдат» (с чем Алек бы радостно поспорил, выплёскивая рождённый унижением адреналин) и «так себе зять» неуловимо пересеклась в последовавшей гневной тираде:

— Джонатан! Чайка потрёпанная! Глянь на это досье, тут же сплошь красный редакт. Как я тебя к дочери подпускаю?.. Ну, это ещё ладно, она моя личная ответственность. Но Бейн-то! Бейн-то национальный! Даже международный!

— В мою честь однажды и пароход назвали. Я гражданин миров, практически, — сказали слева.

— Теперь ещё и рассекает одиноко, как умалишённый ледокол, — без запинки переключилась туда Джослин, — Ты издеваешься?

Алеку хотелось крутануться всем телом, но он при старших по званию позволил себе лишь повернуть голову. Магнус стоял у входа под навес, стоял сам и твёрдо, во всём давешнем, но в свежей расшитой шёлковой тунике вместо камзола; жемчуга оторочки, кисточки-завязочки и свежие амулеты терялись на фоне кожи в прорехе глубокого выреза. Алек глянул туда случайно и единожды, после чего, как ошпаренный, вскинулся и установил себе негласную визуальную ватерлинию выше плеча.

В руках у Магнуса имелось влажное махровое полотенце, которым он оттирал чёрно-золотое с лица. Краска не размазывалась, а скатывалась тонкой плёночкой, бралась катышками и хлопьями, отставая. Генерал Фрей понаблюдала за процессом ласково, потом отвесила Джейсу с Алеком:

— Охраннички.

Беспомощная и растрёпанная ситуация: про шило в заднице Джейса никак же не пояснить, особенно при нём самом. А на счёт Магнуса Алек бегал, подстраховывался… Первый, фактически, день на настоящей службе, и уже всё наперекосяк.

— Я просил патруль подменить, — слабо, уже сдавшись и не столько защищаясь, сколько просто для проформы, выдавил он. — Они сказали, сделают.

Магнус на его слова улыбнулся. Харизматично, как Джейс, но механически иначе: его улыбка была мягкой, ускользающей, с капельками темноты в уголках губ. Казалось, он не в горячей точке демонического мира, а дома проснулся после дневного сна и обнаружил приятных визитёров в гостиной. Сказал окрепшим голосом, но всё с той же тягучей интонацией из полутьмы барака:

— И сделали. С рук на руки передали, практически. Джослин, оставь мальчиков в покое.  


Генерал покачала головой, наливая себе третью порцию крепкого.

— Бодрее выглядите, Верховный.

— В общем, да. С рук кормлен-поен. Бодренькая пустышечка.

Шёлк прошелестел мимо, чиркнув Алека прохладой под краем правого рукава футболки, и лёгкие впервые после ливня наполнил нормальный вдох, сандаловый, без примеси отравы. Взгляд упёрся в чужой затылок, уязвимый и с ёжиком аккуратно подбритых волос. Полоса высокого ворота туники замялась, когда Магнус полуобернулся на секунду, сверкнул краешком кошачьего глаза. Святые небеса! – заговорщицки подмигнул.

— Джози, ну что там, — спросил он ровно и тихо, уже подойдя к столу – Алек уловил только потому, что точечно сфокусировался на подзащитном. Маг зачерпнул из чужого стакана пальцем, втянул по костяшку губами на пробу, слизывая рыжую солодовую каплю. Скривился, морща нос. Алек хотел потупиться, но вспомнил про мысленную границу, лихорадочно скосился на Джейса. Джейс при появлении объекта тоже вошёл в боевую готовность, руки из защитного замка на груди распутал и теперь держал свободно у ножен; ничего ими не зачерпывал и не облизывал. Алек был готов его обнять и тискать до рёберного скрипа.

Генерал Фрей спасла выпивку на отлёт, прежде чем накрыть кисть Магнуса на столе своей свободной, стиснув мимолетно пальцы в ободряющем родственном жесте. Подумалось: она, наверное, его со своих детских дней знает.

— Всё работает, без сучка, без задоринки, даже ифриты не помешали. Отдышимся и станем отчёты разбирать. А пока, Ангела ради, оклемайся сам и мне позволь.

Молниеносно перегнувшись через столешницу, Магнус подсунул всё тот же многострадальный палец под лямку бюстгальтера Джослин, поддел; резинка звонко шлёпнула о кожу, возвращаясь, и заставила женщину вяло отмахнуться.

— Александр, — попросил вдруг Магнус, встряхнув Алека своей интонацией точно куклу. — Подойди, будь добр, попридержи мне херувима.

Под херувимом подразумевался капитан Сантьяго, погрязший в печальных размышлениях на очевидную тему: стоит ли неотвратимое гнёздышко боли в десне глотка генеральского виски, или же нужно воздержаться и потерпеть. Херувима вампир напоминал крупными, юными чертами лица и бодрыми вихрами над гладким лбом. Точно путти с отлитыми в кьяроскуро щёчками, пухлыми губами… лексиконом из трёхэтажных нецензурных конструкций. Из эмоционального окраса шелухи вычленялось:

— Не надо меня лечить! Прошлого раза хватит!

С нежданным энтузиазмом генерал Фрей присоединилась к нападению, зафиксировав капитана двумя руками поперёк бёдер и не давая ему пинаться. Алек хотел вновь найти поддержки в гляделках со своим парабатаем, но времени осталось только на подбежать, перемахнув через стол, и провернуть захват под локти. Двоих Охотников едва хватило для усмирения вампирской энергичной вертлявости. К счастью, Сантьяго, равно как и все, уже порядком вымотался и скоро обмяк, сведя на мраморном лбу выразительные брови. Расслабленным он едва доставал Алеку до подбородка.

Оказалось странным рассматривать вампира днём, в натуральном освещении, пускай и не под прямыми солнечными лучами. Они так намного бледнее выглядели, Алек ещё по патрульному заметил, с тёмными пятнами по лицевым впадинам – будто череп пытается сквозь кожу вылезти, напомнить, что обладатель мёртв. Во Втором мире даже солнечный свет проклятый, бесполезный, не ранит их совершенно.

Сантьяго попытался напоследок с ленцой съездить Алеку затылком в нос, но только обдал отшатнувшегося Охотника присущим кровососам запахом горячей пыли, прогретого камня, пустым и странным. Алек моментально заскучал по сандалу.

— Рафаэль, — цыкнул Магнус на капитана. — Не брыкайся.

Один из его свежих амулетов представлял собой крошечный, подвешенный на цепочку флакон с пробковой затычкой. Когда маг потянулся за ним, перебирая пальцами по жемчужной каёмке ворота, Сантьяго взвыл й плохонько брыкнул ногой. Содержимое сосуда вязко капнуло на подушечку магнусового мизинца: оно походило на соус песто. Правда, не красивый с иллюстраций в книгах рецептов или кулинарных блогах, а потемневший и комковатый, как попытка Иззи эти иллюстрации воплотить.

Рука у Магнуса, хоть и изящная, была широкой, лицо Рафаэля в неё уместилось обеими щеками. Объём губ позволил на вампире соорудить классическую ребячью мордочку рыбкой. Магнус смыкал пальцы, давил, пока капитан не сдался и не раскрыл рот. Тогда маг ловко прижал зелёную гущу к чужой десне с той же непоколебимостью, с которой из ран Алека дома, в Институте, медики вынимали инородные тела. Сантьяго затрепыхался; ему пальцем забивали в прореху между зубов лекарство. Алеку подумалось, что вампир бы обильно потел, если бы мог. Потерять клык – одно из самых болезненных ранений у кровососов.

За плечом занятого мага Джейс расслабился, сменил стойку «смирно» на контрапост, хотя ножны всё ещё маньячески поглаживал. Видимо, просто обрадовался, что Джослин отвлеклась и прекратила его щучить. Ловил маленькие радости. Вот что-что, а сдерживать вампира для стоматологических работ в качестве первого задания Алек получить не ожидал. Джейсу же было всё нормально, он вещи воспринимал по ходу событий.

Магнус отступил, схватил замызганное полотенце утереть руку.

— Всё, не скули. Будешь цел, милее прежнего.

Без краски, вдруг сделалось заметно Алеку, лицо генерала светилось хулиганством не привыкшего унывать человека. Наверное, нельзя унывать в таком месте, если хочешь выжить.

У краёв навеса всё навязчивее мялись растрёпанные Охотники, фыркали всклокоченные волки с ещё не потухшими после боя глазами; кто-то уже в перевязках, кто-то – пока нет. Заслоняющий многострадальную челюсть двумя ладонями Сантьяго выглядел оскорблённым до самых глубин своей неупокоенной души, но носом на кровотечения вести не забывал. Генерал Фрей оценила ситуацию и велела и ему, и Верховному «валить отсюда поскорее, спать и есть».

Рафаель размытым вжиком слился с толпой, а они побрели прочь в магнусовом темпе, строго по схеме Академии: щит и меч первым, следом маг, прикрывающий в хвосте. Наученный генерал против построения не возражал. Алек то и дело дёргал плечом, заставлял колчан двигаться вверх-вниз по спине, обнадёживая себя. Он доставшейся должностью и обязанностями гордился, в отличие от некоторых сослуживцев. Впивался глазами в небо, выискивая опасность. Сейчас в вышине было чисто, ни подозрительной точки, ни странных объектов. Потому переливающийся между лопаток мага шёлк быстро перетянул внимание Алека с серой поволоки туч на себя. Ткань натягивалась на широких плечах. Едва уловимый пряный шлейф, который за Магнусом тянулся дразнящим хвостом, пьянил.

Их путь лежал чётко к баракам, и как раз пересекал поток стекающихся в госпиталь пациентов, когда Алеку шепнуло внутри неведомое, заставило повернуться.

Верховная Лосс тоже блестела и переливалась, но в целительных цветах, золото оттеняло бело-зелёное вместо чёрного. На всём облачении ни капельки ихора, будто волшебница левитировала над боем не замарываясь. Впереди неё вышагивала пружинящим маршем Клери – благословлённая всеми ангелами, первая Создающая Руны за столетия, предзнаменование скорой победы в глазах многих – с неприбранным клинком в одной руке и стянутым с головы, чтобы огненная коса дышала, шлемом в другой. А помогала ведьме идти, ведя под руку…

Алек не видел Изабель полгода. Им в Институт с периодичной регулярностью приходили наспех нацарапанные огненные письма от обеих девчонок, но гораздо больше братья и мать узнавали о сестре через отцовские новости из Идриса: где вылазки, какие манёвры, численность потерь. Войска снабжались по высшему разряду, а Мариз сыновьям с собой всё равно напихала передачек. Новых нерастянутых резинок для дочерних густых непослушных волос, забытую любимую расчёску с массажными шариками на щетинках, особенную гигиеничку с какао-маслом, лимонно пахнущие жестянки крема для кутикулы, ещё гору ароматизированной ереси. Воск и масло для ухода за кнутом, полироль для серебра. Алек среди носков и футболок уложил хрустящий пластиковый куль с начинёнными арахисовым маслом шоколадными конфетами.

Изабель их с подросткового возраста ела одну за одной, как другие люди курят, с отрешённым сосредоточенным лицом.

Нижние полосы разгрузки девушка расстегнула, и получившиеся лохматые ленты липучек свисали вокруг её бёдер в имитации диковиной юбки. Шлем, в отличие от своей парабатай, Изабель снимать пока не стала, равно как и цепляющийся за подбородок шемаг, который до того, видимо, закрывал лицо. Сестра была загорелой, белые зубы на коричневом лице просто сияли. Алек помнил бесчисленные улыбки Изабель: в его голове она и усмехалась одними глазами, не дрогнув ртом, и с холодным взглядом кривила губы дугой.

Она выглядела такой взрослой, их маленькая разбойница.

Хотелось окликнуть Джейса, разделить чудо на двоих, но открыв рот и отвернувшись обратно, он упёрся взглядом в спину Магнуса. Накатило – действительно, ведь при исполнении. На задании. Под его попечительством теперь важная фигура сопротивления, ему доверил себя прикрывать хороший человек. Наверняка они с Иззи вскоре снова пересекутся, быт лагеря сведёт по необходимости или случайности. Хватит и того, что Алек сейчас оказался ближе к сестре, чем был долгое-долгое время, идёт с ней под одним небом, делит удушливый воздух. Посмотрел на дорогое лицо вживую, а не под глянцем распечатки или сложенным из узора пикселей на мониторе. Он твёрдо решил украсть последнее мгновение и после не думать о встрече до самого отбоя.

— Александр? — Переспросил Магнус негромко. Заметил, что Охотник плетётся фактически штопором вывернутый и спотыкается через каждый шаг, отставая. Застигнутый врасплох Алек лишь кругло поморгал вместо объяснения. — Всё в порядке?

Маг наклонился, заглядывая спутнику за спину, и внезапно скуластое лицо озарилось. Три женщины уже заканчивали пересекать плац, когда он зычно окликнул соратницу:

— Катарина! 

Громкий крик заставил Джейса крутануться на пятке. Всё в нём остановилось на секунду, смягчилось, когда он заметил Клери среди снующих незнакомцев. Остановилась и Верховная Лосс со свитой. Первая мужчин в ответ узнала тоже Кларисса; её смешок оборвался посередине, пальцы дёрнули край шемага от шеи, расслабив ткань до ключиц. Затем и Иззи сориентировалась, экспрессивно прижала руку ко рту.

— О тушащая огонь водой в пустынном мире, где полного сухого песка и щебня, но нет водоёмов!

Катарина ждала спокойно (голубой лик – ну статуя) пока Магнус с ней поравняется обратно через весь поток людей. Чем ближе они подходили, тем чаще моргала Изабель. С меньшего расстояния Алеку открылись сложные извилины и завитушки на руке сестры, поверх которых отдыхала узкая ладошка Верховной. Руна Единения, одна из первых, даденых Клери свыше, переливала энергию из Иззи в Лосс, потому колдунья всё ещё держалась на ногах. Существенно изменившая ход войны несколько лет назад руна брала бурлящее в нефилимах через край и отдавала магам, — энергетические чаши по своей природе, они всегда имели чёткий лимит. Алек мог вывести заветные очертания хоть в полубреду, хоть сквозь сон, пускай с живым, во плоти, волшебником ещё делиться не доводилось. Мысль про магнусовы ладони на своих запястьях он прогнал.

Иззи стала сильнее похожа на маму. Её брови сделались гуще, а в мимические морщинки забилось серое из высохших капель дождя. Алек дышал часто и, наверное, улыбался дурашливо, а сестра всё взмахивала длиннющими ресницами, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Инстинкт подмывал кинуться, приподнять, кружить, но ум говорил – нельзя. Пришлось сжать пальцами лямку колчана на груди.

— Земля – не мой медиум, ты же знаешь, — тем временем певуче поясняла Катарина Магнусу, уже нос к носу. — Мне проще из Первого мира воду вытянуть, чем прочувствовать песок. Если на то пошло, то враг объявился как под тебя деланный, а ты не в строю! Спасибо за маленькие радости, хотя бы сейчас в сознании.

— Дамы, — поприветствовал Магнус Охотниц поверх её слов. Мягко расцепил Иззи и Катарину, предложив последней локоть. – Мне нужно срочно переговорить с миледи наедине, я одолжу? А вы пока… обойдите периметр или что там по уставу положено.

Джейс всем своим взявшимся розовыми пятнами лицом выражал желание обойти периметр Клери и желательно нарушить его несколько раз. Проскальзывая мимо он, не глядя, намацал плечо Иззи и сжал в по-братски пренебрежительном приветствии – та отпихнула от себя с пониманием, к рыжей парабатай. Кларисса, в тон благоверному алеющая, нервничала и отдувалась от волосинок в лицо. Когда Джейс оказался в зоне досягаемости, она схватила его за разгрузку на уровне солнечного сплетения, дёрнула к себе обниматься, заломив носки ботинок.

— Какая же ты дылда, братишка, — поцокала Изабель, став к парочке спиной.

— Иззи, — почти жалобно выдохнул Алек.

Тоска по искорке-сестричке победила и скромность, и стыд перед незнакомцами. Алек всё, что хотелось, сделал: и приподнял, и покрутил, и даже запечатлел поцелуй на шлеме, «на удачу». Позволил взлохматить себе волосы и за щеки оттягать, дал оттереть с носа краем шемага что-то несуществующее. Иззи при иных обстоятельствах ещё и пищала от радости прямо в ухо, до звона, но сейчас ограничилась счастливым мычанием.

Если бы прямо в ту минуту случилась атака, особенно воздушная, валялись бы всей блаженной кучей, обескровленные тела отдельно от откромсанных голов.

В стороне Верховная Лосс плела неспешный и неразборчивый монолог. Магнус подле неё отсутствующе кивал, витая, судя по лицу, где-то далеко-далеко, куда Алеку с его приземлённым мимолётным счастьем путь был заказан. Со стороны стало абсолютно ясно, что срочно говорить им с Катариной в общем-то не о чем. Алек наблюдал поверх сестриной макушки чужой тик: палец с чёрным ногтем ритмично поглаживал аккуратно очерченный розовый рот туда-сюда.  


Искренняя благодарность искрилась внутри с каждым ударом сердца.

***

Прошёл отсчитанный по календарю, без луны над головой, месяц. Назавтра Алек официально выступал в бой прикрывающим в эскорте Верховного мага Магнуса Бейна как полноценный ополченец основного состава войск сопротивления. Никаких бурных эмоций по этому поводу молодой Охотник не испытывал. Всё прошедшее время они с Джейсом и Магнусом только тем и занимались, что тренировались сражаться бок о бок, потому Алек плавал в рутине из натруженной усталости пополам со здоровым глубоким сном, где не оставалось места сомнениям или переживаниям.

Строго говоря, он уже побывал в заварушке: базу действительно два раза атаковали, как Алек давеча спекулировал. Стрельба по демонам в аду мало чем отличалась от стрельбы по демонам в Нью-Йорке. Здесь даже сподручнее выходило, без заслоняющих горизонт строений, толпы обыденных людей и узких переулков. Спокойная обстановка подразумевала посменный режим для парабатайских пар, и в утро первого нападения Алек встретился с Иззи у столовой на ланч, рискнув оставить подзащитного с Джейсом наедине. В следующую секунду стены окружающих зданий принялись вспыхивать тревожным алым, и он уже взбирался на крышу по команде ближайшего капитана, спускал стрелы как велели, не дожидаясь сигнала. Летучие твари набросились на лагерь спонтанно, без плана или цели, и не смогли даже проникнуть за полусферу силового поля. Алек и прочие солдаты с оружием дальнего боя посбивали их словно болванки в тире.

Джейс с Магнусом примчались уже постфактум. Генерал с привычной для себя хозяйской манерой повертел стрелка за подбородок, рассматривая глаза, подёргал за конечности на предмет ранений. Обычно Алек от такого внимания отмахивался, но у мага получалось искренне, не снисходительно как у мамы или некоторого медперсонала.

— Чего ты с ним цацкаешься, — ухмыльнулась тогда вышеупомянутая ближайший капитан, Лидия Бренвелл. — Птеродактили ведь сюда даже не добрались.

Магнус беззлобно отмахнулся и только громко спросил:

— Кому-нибудь медицинская помощь нужна?

— Мне нужна, — кисло отозвалась Иззи. — Я, когда спрыгивала с крыши, ногу подвернула.  


Пока Магнус удалился врачевать, Джейс занял его место, осмотреть парабатая на свой лад. Будто магу и его суждениям не доверял.

Вот данный момент Алека беспокоил по-настоящему. Месяц, опять же, прошёл, наполненный бесчисленными часами тренировок и заседаниями на стратегических собраниях в штабе. Но ни совместно пролитый пот, ни разделённая скука не помогли Джейсу и Магнусу установить хоть сколько-нибудь пристойный раппорт.

В случаях, когда Джейсу кто-то не нравился, он особо сей факт не скрывал, опираясь по привычке на умение пускать пыль в глаза своим природным очарованием. Да только Магнус все чары знал вдоль, поперёк, наискосок и наизнанку. Алек бы рассудил, что генерала оставляет равнодушным именно мужское обаяние, но военно-полевой роман мага с одним из пра-пра… прадедов той самой Бранвелл ещё в начале войны таких кругов на воде понаделал, что его теперь в Академии на истории изучали отдельным параграфом.

Часто случалось: имея просьбу или тему для обсуждения, Магнус на Джейса лишь смотрел и, поморгав озадаченно, отворачивался говорить с Алеком. Была бы у мага аллергия на шерсть, а ему в партнёры вдруг подсунули собаку, нежданный четвероногий друг, скорее всего, заслужил бы аналогичное отношение.

Это создавало критическую проблему. Разлад между ведущим и магом в поле мог привести к заключительным радостям жизни типа скоропостижных кончин, оптом.

Почему людям иногда не нравился Джейс, Алек умом ещё понимал. Он с детства держался нагловато, шутил без цензуры, похабничал. Мог и съязвить, и глаза закатить на собеседника. (Брату упрямец показывался совершенно с иной стороны, которая, может, и не сразу открылась, память уже похоронила детали.) Но ничего из перечисленного Джейс в сторону Верховного себе не позволял, сдерживаемый рангом. Потому, какого?

А почему людям мог не нравиться Магнус… тут Алек пасовал. Недоумение вызывала твёрдая убеждённость: Магнус не способен был не понравиться. Генерал обладал не только врождённой харизмой, подобно Джейсу, но и выхоленной за долгие года жизни манерой общаться так, чтобы собеседнику сразу становилось комфортно. Он прикладывался губами к руке Иззи при встречах, называя её «Изабеллой», как ей нравилось, и перекидывался дурашливыми прозвищами с Клери, которые та предпочитала формальностям.

В фармакологическом кабинете госпиталя он смешивал им с Джейсом мази от боли в растянутых мышцах. Никогда никуда не пропадал без предупреждения, как любили поступать другие Верховные, доводя сопровождающих до паники. Всем на просьбы о помощи отвечал согласием, хотя восстановиться полностью ещё не успел и должен был, по идее, беречь силы на предстоящую вылазку. Не раздражался во время тренировок, не считал себе более искусным бойцом только из-за возраста, наоборот, беспрекословно внимал всем инструкциям и разъяснениям своих Охотников.

В глазах Магнуса все чувства были настоящими, насмешка и тревога в равной степени.

Алек знал: Магнусу, как и другим его вида, часто снятся вещие сны. Знал, что однажды упомянутые спросонья видения кровавых рек и костяных башен регулярно нарушают генеральский покой. Просыпался посреди ночи не от шума – маг заботливо ставил звуконепроницаемый барьер – а от странного звериного чувства, рассыпающего мурашки по загривку. Наблюдал, иногда часами, как в общей части за столиком Магнус жжёт неяркие синие огоньки между пальцев, поселяя таинственный отблеск в собственных колдовских глазах.

В понимании Алека, Магнус не мог не нравиться, потому что ему было не всё равно.

Сейчас он склонился над котлом, где кипела особая краска для завтрашнего ритуала: неестественно красная, но парящая плотными зелёными клубами. Магичить, по крайней мере так, без давления демонической армии за спиной, генералу за столетия явно не надоело; все действия он совершал с детским почти любопытством и старанием.

Дневной свет переламывался защитными экранами оберегов в оконных проёмах, потому все помещения госпиталя смотрелись словно из подводного дворца, на стенах плясали пятна. Алеку было по душе проводить здесь время так, здоровым. Он наслаждался передышкой от вони снаружи, переносить которую за месяц легче не стало, и с удовольствием наблюдал за увлечённым Магнусом. Постоянная приятная выжатость помогала делать это любование чисто эстетическим, чему Алек был неизменно благодарен, особенно после тренировок или перед отбоем.

В последней отчаянной попытке сгладить все недоразумения он ещё час назад встал на стражу между окном и дверью, оставив Джейса единственным ассистентом для подачи скляночек и перетирания ингредиентов – обыкновенно, его собственной работой.

— Три раза по часовой, три раза против, — почти себе под нос напомнил Магнус.

Джейс замер, прекратил растирать глаза безвестно почившей рептилии; стиснул пестик кулаком и зубы с одинаковой силой, старательно сдерживая порыв огрызнуться. Глаза парабатая нашли алековы, а губа дёрнулась, на секунду обнажая оскал в нервном тике.

Магнус вытянул руку и прописал иллюстративные круги пальцем в воздухе:

— Не останавливайся.

Мотнув подбородком, как нерадивый конь, Джейс вернулся к своему заданию и пропустил сверкнувший задорно сквозь пар над котлом взгляд Магнуса. Маг подмигнул Алеку с улыбкой, словно тот был его заговорщиком и делил некую тайну, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться.

Выступать в роли буфера и играть соединяющее звено Алек умел очень хорошо, временами даже любил. Помнится, отец один раз крепко сжал его плечи и заявил:

— Жаль, война. Из тебя отличный дипломат может выйти.

И Алек до сих пор гордился негласным приказом выжить на фронте, дотянуть до ветеранства; признанием, что может быть полезен своим людям в ещё каком-то качестве помимо солдата. Но здесь выстраивалось иное, и своим посредничеством Алек, кажется, не улаживал, а усугублял.

Самым мрачным воспоминанием из Второго мира пока была коллективная поминальная церемония на третий день после прибытия. В конце неё никого не погребли, конечно, тела отправились порталом домой. Гробы казались такими маленькими, немногочисленные; от некоторых солдат ничего не осталось, потому что демоны покрупнее жрали взрослого человека в один присест, или потому, что бойцы шли прахом, как например вампиры. В тот раз не только они: ифриты до дождя испепелили нескольких, и жирные хлопья сажи, сбитые каплями, навсегда смешались с бесплодными камнями здешней земли. По верованиям Охотников это было не особенно здорово, но соратники, как могли, собирали уцелевшее — стеле, оплавившееся оружие – хоть толику передать назад, родне.

Очень не хотелось приобретать новые тёмные воспоминания, делить личные вещи Джейса между кучками «семье» и «Клери», или примерять гроб на себя. И уж точно не хотелось из-за глупости, или юности, или… прочего. Засвидетельствовать неестественное, преждевременное угасание того, что созданного пылать вечно.

Осознав, что вот и запоздавшие сильные эмоции накатили, Алек передёрнул плечами, пожевал уголок рта, и решил вслух:

— Пойду, обойду этаж.

Две головы, тёмная и светлая, синхронно взметнулись вслед, но он уже осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь.

В соседней палате лежало несколько магов пониже рангом, которым личный эскорт не полагался: их скопом охранял обычный патруль из двух скучающих оборотней. Благодаря своим неимоверным чувствам и рефлексам, те могли себе позволить не нести стражу, как Охотники, а расслабиться – играли в карты и перешучивались. На Алека они сперва покосились, но, не заметив осуждения, спокойно вернулись к игре. Алек кивнул им и побрёл дальше по замыкающемуся квадратом коридору, иногда заглядывая в распахнутые двери палат, если оттуда слышались разговоры и смешки. Нимфа из одной такой, с раненой ногой в аквариуме по колено, подарила ему цветущую нитку водоросли — попросив присесть, обвязала вокруг колчана. Бирюзовые звёздочки лепестков источали свежий запах ментола и соли.

— Поможет с вонью, — сказала она радостно, — ну и удачу принесёт, чего уж.

В конце концов, он добрался до последнего поворота и упёрся туда, откуда пришёл. У двери кабинета стоял Джейс, активно не ждущий своего парабатая. На его лице эфемерными шрамами застыла световая мозаика. Он уставился в окно с почти ненавистью.

— Ты что, Магнуса одного ки…

— Я его к стулу привязал, — перебил Джейс. — Никуда он не денется, брось.

Рука побратима ухватила за край куртки, потянула; Алек покорно подошёл ближе, устроился бедром к узкому подоконнику. Джейс повздыхал в стекло и в сторону собеседника раздражённо, потом осведомился в лоб:

— Что не так?

Алек знал: Джейсу всегда можно сказать. Он помнил себя ещё до парабатайской церемонии, крадущимся в чужую комнату привидением из одеяла. Как он мостился в безопасную нишу между кроватью и тумбочкой, бурчал в темноту у подушки секреты из укрытия шерстяного кокона. Голову накрывал, потому на голые ступни и худые лодыжки не хватало. Джейс никогда никому не пробалтывался, даже обратно Алеку в лицо не швырял во время ссоры. И каждый раз сбрасывал брату на остывающие ноги запасной плед.

— Завтра я Магнуса прикрою любой ценой, — произнёс Алек без интонации, характерно для него во время волнения. — Он хороший, Джейс.

У Джейса одна бровь всегда была «грустной», другая – «сердитой». Когда он их выгибал одновременно, лицо делалось таким надрывным, словно голые эмоции живьём изнутри пожирали. Взгляд его забегал, цепляясь за алековы черты, ища что-то.

— Да хоть сто раз плохой, это наш долг, — подытожил он пресно.

Глаза закололо – с таким старанием Алек их таращил, силясь передать свою искренность.

— Но он хороший, — повторил, теперь значимее.

Джейс в ответ фыркнул, и интенсивность момента улетучилась.

— Хороший, — согласился брат нехотя. — Мать Тереза фактически. Подумав, добавил: — Он мне меня напоминает. Бесит, но переживём. Хотя на тебя смотрит, как инкуб изголодавшийся, можно бы и в морду съездить разок. Ради высоких чувств только воздержусь. И из соображений самосохранения.

Захотелось дёрнуться, но Джейс не злым казался, а раздосадованным. Как над шариком ванильного, который сам же и упустил из вафельного рожка.

— Не смотрит он, — автоматически поправил Алек.

— Смотрит-смотрит, не переживай.

Алек вовсе не ободряющего хлопка по плечу и заверений ожидал, моргая, а Джейс его уже за то самое плечо тянул назад в кабинет. Клубы над котлом успели развеяться, их заменили нити вспыхивающего золотистого света. Магнус скучал, утопив в вареве термометр; повёл носом на всколыхнувшийся от распахнутой двери воздух:

— Салация! У кого?

Сообразив, что имеются в виду ароматные морские цветочки, Алек чуть повернулся, приспуская колчан для инспекции. Генерал только тогда оторвался от делений градусов под стеклом, урвать секундный взгляд, и погрузился обратно в процесс. Ничего он не смотрит никуда. Вечно Джейс своими комментариями воду мутит.

— Вот нимфы пройдохи! — Усмехнулся маг. — От чистой души тебе отмотала, бескорыстно, да ещё такую длинную ветвь. Потому что у тебя лицо честное, не иначе. Я у них салацию на жемчужины Южного Моря вымениваю, по три соцветия на веточке, это в лучшем случае. Если звёзды встали и настроение хорошее. Один раз встречному тритону лишнего сболтнёшь…

Котёл плюнул искристым протуберанцем напоследок и затух. Градусник выбросился прочь с протуберанцем за компанию и задребезжал по металлу стола-каталки. Магнус пожал ему в след плечами, мол, лети, раз охота. Хлопнул в ладоши.

— Итак. Готово. Нам теперь до завтра только выспаться осталось.

Вставать предполагалось рано, короткая ночь поделилась лишь на две смены. Алек взял на себя первую, проверял и перепроверял стрелы в муторно освещённой темноте под беззвездным небом. Единственная природная иллюминация здесь была над горизонтом, на юге, где излучали оставшиеся Разрывы. Подкрашивали тучи голубоватым, будто под ними стоял проклятый, забытый мегаполис. Припухший со сна Джейс выскользнул из барака грациозной тенью как раз когда Алек закончил дотошную инспекцию по второму кругу; молча пихнул плечом, поравнявшись, ёмким «привет-иди спать-пока» жестом. Он после пробуждения не скоро становился разговорчив.

Алек на своей кровати, прежде чем забраться под одеяло, разглядывал спящего Магнуса поверх пустующей койки парабатая. Маг спал в таких картинных позах какие, как Алеку прежде казалось, облюбовывали только ненастоящие персонажи в кино. Вот и этой ночью он лежал на спине, разметав руки: одна обманчиво хрупким в темноте изгибом запястья белела у лица, другая свешивалась с кровати, расслабленно распустив пальцы веером. Алек вздохнул без звука, через нос.

Стебель у салации был не толстый, но очень прочный, и не высыхал, оставаясь всегда свежим, мокрым. Ноготь большого пальца вошёл в сочную мякоть с трудом, разворошил, разорвал упругие волокна. Алек отщипнул так, чтобы на коротенькой нити осталось лишь три соцветия – три ангельских пророчества, обещание лучшего. Встал, прокрался кошкой к генеральской шкатулке, спрятал в ней подношение и со спокойной душой отправился спать.

Утром веточка уже украшала высокий ворот камзола Магнуса: она стала первым, что разбуженный Алек увидел. Он свернулся на боку, и генерал приложил руку в прохладной кожаной перчатке к стороне его шеи, вынимая из пустого сна.

— Вставай, Александр, — сказал маг чужим спокойным голосом без тени привычной тягучести. — Сейчас подъём затрубят.

Он, очевидно, поднялся ещё раньше: рисовался тёмной фигурой в полном обмундировании и с расписанным лицом. Глаза в обрамлении чёрного казались светлее, по-птичьи пронзительными. К уже виденному Алеком облачению добавились нагрудный доспех из лакированного железа и кожи, ножны.

Руна освещения занялась и ярко вспыхнула, принесла переливчатую трель сигнала к пробуждению на хвосте. Алек вздрогнул, надеясь утопить лицо в наволочке, потом вздрогнул ещё раз, когда генерал прикрыл его глаза козырьком своей ладони – зеркально копируя жест их первого вечера вместе.

— Ещё секунда темноты, — посулил Магнус нежно где-то над головой, — но затем пора встречать новый день.

Когда до противного бодренький Джейс влетел сквозь дверь, генерал уже перебирал склянки на другой стороне барака. Джейс оценил сгорбленного над собственными коленями брата, трущего лицо, и пожал плечами:

— С тебя и начнём, раз ты уже голопузый.

В день окончательного утверждения плана действий обязательный перечень рун, с несколькими запретами, выдали всем; негласно одобрялось по желанию добавлять больше. Алек поднял с тумбочки стеле и привычно выставил перед собой руку, примерившись к опустевшей коже. Поёрзал по койке, открывая парабатаю больше своей спины. Тандемом работа пойдёт быстро. Он уже раздумывал, где на рёберной клетке Джейса расположит Метку навигации, и, когда перешёл к выжиганию «скорости» на бедре, решил что под лопаткой ей самое место.

— Точность сделать, или сам? — осведомился побратим из-за спины.

— Сделай, — попросил Алек, чувствуя, как взбираются привычные прикосновения знакомых пальцев по шейным позвонкам. Он ценил эти касания, но сейчас на коже задержалось только одно – гладкая поверхность перчатки ко лбу, переносице, векам. В голове уже по чуть-чуть становилось легко, чисто. Закралась мысль: сколько, интересно, он сможет выдержать рун, прежде чем его эпидермис, нервы, мышцы, всё его тело лопнет, выпуская наружу звенящий ясностью дух.

Магнус наблюдал заинтересованно, но с сочувствующей гримасой. Шипя, втянул воздух через зубы и прокомментировал:

— Каждый раз вижу – поражаюсь. Кошмар.

Алек посмотрел в ответ, пока Джейс покрывал особенно чувствительный лоскуток кожи на позвонке. Он знал, какими от боли делаются его глаза в такие моменты: пьяно распахнутыми, с широким зрачком. Магнус твёрдо держал взгляд. И казалось, прошло только мгновение, хотя ощущения подсказывали – больше.

Площадку для порталов уже окружили построения. Пятеро Верховных магов и колдуний заняли место в центре. Кроме Магнуса, Катарины Лосс и Рагнора Фелла присутствовала говорящая на путунхуа женщина и андрогинного вида чернокожий подросток, оба незнакомые Алеку. Клери перед Катариной по сторонам не вертелась, сосредоточенная, но Иззи за спинами соратниц выкроила ободряющий кивок брату. Он со своего места позади генерала наблюдал, как Магнус извлекает из ножен крис, делает шаг вперёд, привстав на носки, и замахивается, задирая руку над головой как можно выше.

Клинок вошёл в воздух здешней реальности легко, словно в гниющую, бескровную плоть трупа, и, как та плоть, реальность Второго мира распалась на части сама. Магнус, присев, прочертил шов до самой земли; портал раскрылся, зияя. Алек готов был услышать звук вспарываемой ткани, но всё произошло очень тихо. Отличная от Разрыва, дразнящего галактическими красками, эта прореха показывала лишь опостылевшую серую пустыню, только в географически другой точке.  


Остальные Верховные последовали примеру генерала, пока Джейс, не дожидаясь команды, выставил щит перед собой и с мечом наготове полез сквозь.

Им предстояло десантироваться впереди армии, в устье гигантского ущелья, которое сопротивление пыталось отбить последние месяцы. Скалы кишели летучими монстрами, но обойти структурное плато не представлялось возможным: трещина была единственной прямой дорогой к третьему Разрыву. Деликатные детали будущего заклинания Магнус объяснял при своих Охотниках неоднократно, но всё больше коллегам, жаргоном, потому тонкостей Алек не понял. Чтобы солдат не заплевали кислотой и ядом – они ведь промаршируют как по открытой ладони перед врагом на высоте – маги собирались поставить непроницаемый барьер. Тяжесть заключалась в подвижности щита. Фиксированное поле, вроде того, что окружало базу, не вызывало подобных трудностей.

Верховные должны были создать статичную фундаментальную линию, от которой до проводниковых жезлов в руках прочих колдунов барьер протянут дальше. Под безопасностью такого навеса войска смогут промаршировать мимо, глубже в ущелье, оставляя стартовую полосу позади и обороняя свой волшебный авангард. За Алеком и Джейсом, понятно, закрепили похожее задание, но сфокусированное на одном маге. Со слов его самого и генерала Фрей, обряд мог теоретически пережить штучную потерю Высшего, но не центрального – исполняющего роль основного сосуда Магнуса.

Тренеры и Академии, и Института предупреждали: сложнее всего в горячке боя будет оставаться сосредоточенным на собственном поручении, не отвлекаться для помощи остальным. Не спускать стрелу в чьего-то нападающего, не кричать «Сзади!». Видеть детали, выжидать, пока кругом пульсирует хаос, стараясь всё затянуть в свою воронку.

— Ты на секунду отступишь заколоть залётного демона, а твоему магу уже шею свернут, — пророчил Ходж.

Алек взмолился из самых глубин души: пускай пронесёт. Он-то постарается. Головой ляжет первый, если придётся.

Ущелье перед ними возвышалось молчаливым тёмным провалом. Портал за Алеком сросся, будто лепестки плотоядного цветка закрылись. Джейс успел проинспектировать кругом, окопался, готовый принять удар; надёжная спокойная его спина делала впадину на фоне в половину не такой страшной. Алек поскорее занялся собственной проверкой позиции. Магнус так уже вовсю поливал камни красной краской, и её поток выписывал пентаграммные кренделя. Мягкую пластиковую бутылку со смешной крышечкой-душем он продемонстрировал ещё вчера, когда предложил угадать, зачем она нужна. Алек быстро сдался, и ответ не разочаровал:

— Это для сахарного сиропа, коржи торта поливать, чтобы пропитывались.

Традиционный мел на каменистом грунте был бесполезен, а вот чудо-изобретение обыденных кондитеров спасло не один ритуал.

Когда переплетёнка узора стала плотной от нашпигованных деталей, Магнус остановился в её центре. Отшвырнул бутылку прочь, за грань, и повернулся, проверяя, все ли стоят за пределами круга. Алек затаил дыхание с первым слогом латыни, и лишь когда слепящий бирюзовый луч врезался в генерала слева, ойкнул изумлённо. Свет проник в подставленное левое запястье, и сразу следом луч-близнец прилетел справа: тело распятого Магнуса задрожало по струнке, как электрическим током прошитое до самых пят. Голова запрокинулась неестественно назад, почти затылком между лопаток, словно её дёрнули грубо. Глаза генерала затопила бирюзовой плазмой чистая магия, вокруг волос статическими разрядами будто бы колебалось крошечное северное сияние. Рот медленно, с нежеланием древней несмазанной двери, начал открываться шире. Ещё шире. Пока наружу не вырвался, переполнив временную органическую амфору, столп колдовского света. Сияние усилилось, стало голубым в раскалённую белизну. Жуткая потусторонняя красота, необъятная сила под самым носом, пугала покруче любого демона. 

Ноги Магнуса оторвались от поверхности плавным перекатом, сперва пятки, в последнюю очередь – носки. Камешки на земле тряслись негодующе, подпрыгивали, Алека обдавало упругими волнами энергии, как тёплым ветром. Только светящиеся очертания пентаграммы оставались недвижимы, точно выплавленные диковинной люминесцентной смолой. Мага затягивало всё выше, и между ним и почвой оставалась синюшная переливчатая плёнка отражающего экрана, натянутая подобно недутому мыльному пузырю. В шестистах футах по обе стороны можно было рассмотреть Верховных Лосс и Фелла, которые аналогичными голубыми крапинками взмывали в мутную высь. 

Позади начали открываться коллективные десантирующие порталы. Алек изгнал их из своего внимания, сосредоточился на Джейсе, который за всё время ритуала даже ухом не повёл. Абсолютная концентрация. Он сделал глубокий вдох, заводя стрелу, и направил остриё в заполняющееся точками небо.

***

По ощущениям, сон буквально выпрыгнул из головы, как напуганный кот.

В бараке пахло сандалом и смесью шалфея с мускусом – подушкой Джейса, которая пропиталась от волос. Закрытое на ночь помещение, без щёлочки для проветривания, быстро становилось душноватым и влажным. Раньше в не-совсем-темноте чувствовалось присутствие генерала, через дразнящие благовония, и брата, благодаря вот этому знакомому с детства запаху, а существование Алека тонуло в двух доминирующих, неощутимое для его собственного носа. Сейчас, втягивая воздух у неприятно нагретой наволочки, стало возможным уловить призрачные ментоловые нотки салации. Алек действительно был здесь. На своём месте.

Он догадывался, почему проснулся. Всегда чуткий к чужим биоритмам, дома из-под одеяла слушал шелестящие мимо, на кухню и обратно, шаги Иззи. Когти скучающего кота по обивке кресла в библиотеке. Стук в притолоку родительской спальни – Максу приснился плохой сон. Последняя напасть просочилась за Алеком сюда, только теперь кошмары видел Магнус.

Укладывать мага вошло в привычку; иначе он шатался грустной нечистью до подъёма, забывая о разложенных на столешнице книгах, закладывая пальцы между страниц, вместо которых читал бег теней по стенам. Иногда Алек даже не открывал глаз. Ноги помнили перешагнуть отстающий край линолеума по дороге к столу сами. Через разлепленные ресницы он находил темнеющий силуэт, который ощупывал в поисках локтя перед буксировкой назад к койке. Укладывал мага поверх покрывала, зашикивал все попытки возражать. Одной рукой фиксировал ему запястья на груди, другой по уже традиции прикрывал лицо.

Сложнее всего каждый раз было не уснуть прямо так, сидя у кровати на полу, лбом в постель возле чужого плеча, где темнота казалась неуловимо ласковей.

Но этой ночью всё случилось иначе. Спокойствие отсутствовало в духоте, глаза распахнулись сами. Кровать дежурящего Джейса правее стояла опрятно застеленная, и развороченная койка Магнуса тоже была ожидаемо пуста. Каким-то глубоким чувством, благословенным духом Джонатана Охотника, естеством, которое делало Алека нефилимом, он знал: пускай стены не вспыхивают алым, пускай сигнализация молчит, но здесь, сейчас, с ним совсем рядом, находится демон.

Голова взлетела с подушки. Магнус обнаружился в общей половине, чётко лицом к спящему. Перед его молельно сложенными на столе руками горел колдовской огонёк. Тёплого жёлтого ореола хватало оттолкнуть тьму, но недалеко. А тьма была густая – никогда внутри барака Алек не видел такой, темноты из пугающего ночью в детстве закутка, что расползлась по всей комнате. Её живая, движущаяся мантия скрывала кого-то, кто передвигался неспешно туда-сюда, туда-сюда кошмарным неотвратимым маятником.

Магнус во время своих бдений, опасаясь разбудить Охотников, ставил от лишнего шума экран. Тот щекотал кожу, приподнимая волоски статичным электричеством, когда Алек перешагивал черту. Но на месте безобидной перепонки теперь был полноценный защитный барьер, покрытый бегающими ручейками энергии. Он слегка искажал происходящее на той стороне, подобно бронированному стеклу в несколько слоёв или двустороннему зеркалу, но звук задерживал хуже. Потому, немного сориентировавшись, Алек смог разобрать монолог.

Голос шёл из тьмы. Когда долго сидишь в тишине, уверенный в собственном одиночестве, и вдруг кто-то обращается к тебе, первые секунды страх и неожиданность мешают распознать звук как принадлежащий живому существу, вычленить слова. Речь делается инородным шипением чудовища. Голос из тьмы был именно таким.

— …знаю, ты устал. Мы все устали. Но продлеваешь эту бессмыслицу ты, не я. Всё может закончиться в следующую секунду. Скажи только слово – и войны не станет. Кровавая реальность твоих снов развеется. Наступит…

Над плечом Магнуса из черноты вынырнуло лицо с глазами без век: золотисто-зелёными выпуклыми пуговицами, перечёркнутыми вертикальным зрачком.

— …мир.

Тело Алека взвилось, подбрасывая владельца на кровати. Теплота помещения заставила практически полностью содрать с себя одеяло ещё во сне, и оно отлетело прочь без проблем. Лук со взведённой стрелой оказался в руках, нацеленный между страшных сияющих глаз, прежде чем ткань коснулась пола. Но тут включился мозг, и стрелять Алек не стал.

Он заметил: языки магии облизывают препону с обоих боков. Барьер был двойной, непроницаемый и со стороны Магнуса, и со стороны Охотников. То, к чему Алека готовили всю жизнь, случилось – _случалось_ прямо сейчас, а он был абсолютно беспомощен, не в состоянии даже добраться до собственного подзащитного.

Магнус не поворачивался к ночному визитёру, остановив идентичный золотисто-зелёный взгляд на пляшущем тёплом огоньке. Его обёрнутые шёлковым халатом плечи были понуро опущены, лицо не выражало ничего.

— En antiquus inimicus et homicida vehementer erectus est, — пробубнил он без выражения из молитвы архангелу Михаилу. — Transfiguratus in angelum lucis, cum tota malignorum spirituum caterva late circuit et invadit terram…1

Демон – Высший, и особый Высший, раз смог пробраться сюда – перекатил разрезы зрачков по полусферам жутких глазных яблок в упор к виску Магнуса. Как будто хотел проникнуть взглядом под скальп и кости, прервать каждый синапс, делающий мага живым.

— Брось. Я знаю, чего вы все, любопытные наши малыши, хотите. Знание. Вы до него с рождения жадные, потому что знание – это власть. К чему ходить в обход? Я дам тебе власть сразу. Столько, сколько пожелаешь. Получишь мирок в распоряжение. А хочешь, даже забирай собственный. Сделаешься луноликим владыкой, моим вассалом, меньшим из зол. Они тебя обожать станут. Боготворить. Младенцев в ноги кидать.

Его не слушали: Магнус продолжал шептать на латыни, как дети, что затыкают уши и громко кричат «ля-ля!». 

Луку не суждено было выстрелить, а раз так, Алек откинул его и схватился взамен за кинжал, призывая клинок на ходу. Поднял с тумбочки ведьмин камень – тот огрызнулся колючим ёжиком света. Нужно было найти, где на стене Магнус поставил необходимые для барьера метки, перерезать их и… дальше мысль не шла. Алек никогда не сражался с Высшим демоном, тем более в одиночку. Что-то да и будет. Попробовать докричаться до Джейса снаружи ему в голову не пришло.

Клубы тьмы чернилами в воде разбивались об экран, отрезанные ровной гранью, затопив всё по ту сторону от пола до уровня колена. Присутствие Алека заметили, когда он бросился к синему, вибрирующему шву между барьером и стеной, подсвечивая себе камнем. Магнус словно хотел вздрогнуть, завидев проснувшегося, но остановил себя и остался печальной статуэткой за столом, даже хвост предложения успел подхватить почти без паузы. К несчастью, этого «почти» хватило с лихвой. Алек шкурой почувствовал, что глаза-как-открытые-раны переключились на него.

По полу пробежало, пошатываясь, несколько пауков; слишком длинноногие для реальных, они волокли тяжёлые, облепленные сотнями крошечных потомков брюшка.

Высокая арка плотного дыма перечертила барак из-за спины Магнуса до угла, где у защитного поля присел в поисках магических знаков Алек. Скребущиеся в препону клубы разлетелись в стороны от удара в пол, и взгляду открылись… две голые мужские ступни, светящиеся белым в холодном луче руны. Сизые вены червями переплетались под восковой кожей. Чёрная блестящая смола марала её, забираясь до щиколоток и дальше, по краю брюк, словно хозяин по ней прошёлся. Все виденные Алеком демоны выглядели зверями, тварями; даже примеряя человеческие маски в Первом мире, они смотрелись монстрами. Но это – он судорожно сглотнул – это бледное существо предстало в своём истинном обличье. Антропоморфное нечто, втиснутое в приблизительную форму человека. Неправильность в окружающем _это_ пространстве пробирала до кости.

— Что у нас тут?

С близкого расстояния голос расслаивался на несколько: свистящий и хрипящий, режущие уши в унисон.

Палец демона прислонился к барьеру – Алек чётко видел, как сплюснулась будто о стекло гладкая, без линий и завитков, подушечка – и потащился плавно вверх, стирая воображаемый конденсат линией. Под подбородком схватило, подцепило невидимым крюком и потянуло следом. Алек не стал сопротивляться давлению, опасаясь повредить шею, покорной марионеткой позволил выпрямить себя. Дыхание спотыкалось. По пути наверх он хорошенько рассмотрел визитёра в скучном костюме-тройке и галстуке с виндзорским узлом; с нескучным оскалом игольчато-острых зубов. На теле выли и пульсировали все руны разом. Алек покосился в сторону, чтобы не встречать жёлтый тлеющий взгляд, применив секунды на поиски меток – пока безрезультатно.

— Так-так-так, — поцокало _оно_. Голова отвернулась, точно совиная, а тело осталось, как было. Алека отпустило, и он сделал шаг назад, пока демон продолжил: — Хочешь глазастенького? Вон как всполошился за тебя, малыш. Ратует.

Человеко-форма распалась; туманная арка ринулась обратно, к Магнусу за спину, канув во тьму. Алек, не теряя ни секунды, вернулся к инспекции барьера, а голос тем временем слышался уже из каждого уголка.

— Он станет у твоего трона жить на цепи. В глаза заглядывать снизу вверх ласково. Будет доверять, твоим именем клясться вместо Разиеля. Сможешь ему раскрасивые плечи царапать, сколько влезет. — Тон встрепенулся, изменился, и, отправляя жуткие мурашки по спине, взмолился откуда-то из-под потолка уже голосом самого Алека: — Повелитель… прошу вас, повелитель! Дотроньтесь… прикоснитесь ко мне!

Алек не был уверен, что вообще когда-либо в жизни произносил слово «повелитель» вслух. Руки Магнуса, сцепленные замком, поднялись, и маг прислонил лоб к побелевшим костяшкам. Глаза он крепко зажмурил, лицо исказилось отвращением.

— Virus nequitiae suae, — громче потекла латынь, — tamquam flumen immundissimum, draco maleficus transfundit in homines depravatos mente et corruptos corde; spiritum mendacii, impietatis et blasphemiae; halitumque mortiferum luxuriae, vitiorum omnium et iniquitatum…2

— Ай, я же забыл, — бросил притворяться голос. — Тебе «настоящую» любовь подавай.

Нашёл! Метка, не крупнее ладони, была набросана мелком на стене со стороны койки мага, выше уровня глаз. Вместо привычной пентаграммы рожками символов в одну сторону она щеголяла двумя парами, подпирающими экраны барьера. Алек метнулся, чуть не носом вжавшись в синие искры, пытаясь рассмотреть, где же лучше подрезать панель. Он собирался чиркнуть остриём кинжала, подковырнуть верхний слой.

Тьма тем временем прекратила ползти. Упала тяжёлым снегом зловещая тишина. Тянущиеся щупальца отбыли, втягиваясь, втягиваясь в одну точку абсолюта за магнусовым стулом, свиваясь коконом. Алек уже примерился резать, а из этой чёрной дыры разлилось свечение. Выглядело, словно кто-то попытался повторить золотой ангельский ореол, но, извращённый линзой создателя, тот воплотился гнилушкой, люминесценцией блуждающих на болоте огней.

Растрёпанная кайма очертила хрупкий образ, который шагнул несмело вперёд, и мягкий женский голос позвал:

— Эко.3

Дрожь от оклика пробрала Магнуса так, что стул ножками скрипнул по полу. Пальцами маг впился в край столешницы, впервые прервав свою литургию, а глазами – в глаза Алека. Вот теперь страх затопил всё внутри, даже в ушах зазвенело, потому что генерал выглядел не на шутку перепуганным. С лица ушла вся краска, зрачки оставили от радужки только золотистый ободок. Один угол его экспрессивного рта начал кривиться вниз. Стало ясно: случилось нечто непоправимое, ничего уже не будет прежним.

— Эко, — повторило привидение.

Алек мог видеть её, и не сумел остановиться даже ради едва-едва мотнувшего головой в немой просьбе генерала. У женщины были те же приятные глазу черты и чувственные губы, что и у Магнуса, но в разлёте бровей, подъёме лба чувствовалось что-то из иной эпохи. Странная одежда, диковинно зачёсанные волосы… детали уплывали, не даваясь глазам наблюдателя. Размывались отражением на воде, воспоминанием на задворках памяти. За каждым словом волочилось эхо, будто звук тянулся из-за черты жизни и смерти.

Она говорила на неизвестном Алеку языке, вкрадчиво, ласково, пока приближалась к стулу. И только когда изящные пальцы побежали по чёрному шёлку, молодой Охотник отмер и взмахнул ножом. Сам Магнус выкинул вперёд заметно трясущуюся ладонь, аккурат над огоньком – пламя колыхнулось и вытянулось, стремясь зацепиться за кожу. Сначала центр ладони потемнел от копоти, затем сделался красным, вспух пузырями и начал темнеть снова, но Магнус руки не отнимал. Алек чуть не сорвал ноготь, отрывая занозу верхнего слоя панели, и в итоге сумел подцепить, потянуть. Дело пошло, хотя барьер плевался, поддаваясь едва-едва.

— Exorcizamus te, omnis immunde spiritus, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii! — Закричал Магнус, когда призрак склонился к самому его уху, мурлыча и шепча. — Nunquam draco sit mihi dux. Nunquam suade mihi vana! Sunt mala quae libas. Ipse venena bibas!4

Красивое лицо женщины стало плавиться, идти волдырями, как рука генерала, и вскоре распустилось на жгуты. Всё инородное, заполняющее барак, разошлось гниющими аспидными полосами, и на каждом раскрылся воспалённый янтарный глаз с чёрной чертой посередине. Они смотрели на точку боли между пламенем и магнусовой ладонью, зависнув на мгновенье гротескной стоп-анимацией. Алеку казалось, что воздух завибрировал; слова у Магнуса кончились, превратились в крик.

Несколько вещей произошло одновременно. Пентаграмма надломилась, и барьер лопнул, обдав Алека покалывающей отдачей. Ошмётки мрака с ураганной скоростью и потусторонним скрежетом всосались в распухший огненной хризантемой огонёк, и, наконец, тот потух, когда Магнус с рыком прихлопнул его раненой ладонью к столу. Пространство затопил привычный, здоровый полумрак неактивных рун.

— Какого хера! — Завопил Джейс. Он стоял в проёме дверей с мечом наперевес. Лицо в нимбе встрёпанных волос было абсолютно диким. — Что у вас за иллюминация?! Что это было?! Алек, ты видел?

Алек видел, и с удовольствием бы забыл. Он бросил всё и ринулся к столу, смыкая пальцы на прохладном шёлковом рукаве халата ещё до того, как ноги остановились. Произошедшее не укладывалось в голове, и он временно отпихнул всё в сторону. В общей части барака воздух ощущался намного прохладней, как всегда случается от сильной магии, и пропитался запахом горелого от – силы небесные! – попаленной человеческой плоти.

— Успокойся, юный Джонатан, — просипел Магнус. Голову он повесил, лица не разглядеть. — Опусти меч. Всего лишь мой папенька заскочил в гости. Безобидная аппарация. Кровные узы дают им лазейку, но они не в состоянии здесь полностью манифестироваться. Так, досадные полтергейсты. Потому я поставил барьер, прости, Александр. Опасность мне не грозила, а он и напакостить мог, ты сам видел…

— Какой папенька, ты в своём уме?!

— Джейс, подай мазь! — Гаркнул Алек, перебивая. — У него из сундука вынь, ту, что всегда.

— Да, пожалуйста, — присоединился генерал. — В плоской баночке. И прекратите кричать, соседей разбу-

С тем количеством трясущихся конечностей, которое было вовлечено в процесс, не удивительно, что Алек едва сумел отодрать руку Магнуса от стола. Джейс сопел вокруг и громко топал, призывая свет и грохоча хламом у соседской койки в поисках мази. На столешнице под ладонью осталась роза ветров из гари и сажи, больше ничего. Алеку пришлось сознательно побороть желание присесть, заглянуть под стол в поисках сгинувшей «безобидной аппарации». Даже во время вылазки в ущелье ему не было так страшно. Тогда Магнус был собран, а Джейс спокоен и сосредоточен, а сейчас всё неловко спросонья толкалось между висками в пелене ужаса.

Джейс шарахнул жестянкой у локтя Алека и сообщил:

— Я пойду за Джослин, — и снова шарахнул, уже дверью, отрезав слабое возражение мага.

— Паникёр, — поделился с линолеумом генерал.

При взгляде на мясную звезду его раны внутри всё холодело. Крышка жестянки не сразу капитулировала под скользящими от пота усилиями, но в итоге Алек добрался до зелёного прозрачного геля. Случай явно не предполагал аккуратного зачёрпывания, потому он баночку просто нагнул и дал сгустку мази вязко капнуть в центр ожога. Кисть Магнуса дёрнулась, пальцы судорожно сжались паучьими лапами, когда кожа зашевелилась под желейным слоем, срастаясь.

— Демоны видят души живущих искажёнными. Никогда не понимают их полностью. «Настоящая любовь»… мама никогда меня не любила. Не стала бы… всех этих слов. Хотя, наверное, всё равно считается. Я ведь её любил больше всего на свете.

Магнус поднял лицо, и в его глазах стояли слёзы.

— Ты же веришь мне, — трясущимися губами спросил он, — Александр?

Алек вскочил и прижал его голову к своему животу, обхватив обеими руками. Под ложечкой гулко вело, и воздух входил в лёгкие напрасно, будто холостой.

1\. [Древний враг и убийца уверенно поднимает свою голову. Обратившись ангелом света, с целой ордой бесов он проникает всюду и овладевает землёй…]↩  
2\. [На людей развращённых духом и испорченных сердцем злой змий изливается, словно самая мерзостная из рек, ядом своего злодейства и духом своей лжи, нечестивости и богохульства, и смертельным дыханием похоти, и всеми беззакониями и пороками.]↩  
3\. [От санскр. «эка» - «один», «первый», яванское имя или прозвище для перворожденного ребёнка.]↩  
4\. [Изгоняю тебя, каждый нечистый дух, каждую атаку врага адского! Пусть змий никогда не указывает мне путь. Никогда не искушай меня своими идолами! То, что предлагаешь мне, зло. Сам пей свою отраву!]↩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bravekate.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Всем спасибо за тёплые комментарии и вкусные кудосы! Вы, ребята, очень добры. Ах, да: и с хиатусом нас!

— Понимаешь, в чём дело, — вещал увлечённый Магнус, бодро шагая вперёд. — Это очень интересное явление. И само по себе безобидное, если всех демонов отбросить. Разрывы – зеркальная ловушка, в которую попал луч энергии и не может выбраться, мечется, отражается. Вот реальность и перетёрлась… Хм. Прости, тебе, наверное, не очень интересно.

Они шли неформально, плечом к плечу, как равные. Напоенная недавней победой атмосфера вокруг настраивала расслабиться, дать передышку постоянному бдению. Даже скорость ходьбы была прогулочной, ни тени обычного целенаправленного перемещения из пункта «А» в пункт «Б».

Магнус всегда оживлённо жестикулировал, если втягивался в тему беседы. Сейчас его рука оборвала волну в воздухе, замерев, пальцы сомкнулись в кулак.

— Мне интересно! — Поспешил заверить Алек. Он завороженно следил за плавным движением кисти, и её прерванный полёт причинил почти физический дискомфорт. — В Академии рассказывают только когда и что. А почему и как – нет.

Для подтверждения своей искренности он встретился с магом взглядом. Магнус нешироко улыбнулся, и Алек поймал себя на том, что улыбается в ответ.

— Да. Так вот, — генерал прочистил горло, завершая жест. — Магия мечется между проводниками. Когда мы закрывали первый Разрыв, справляться пришлось только с одной четвёртой потока. Но энергия не исчезает бесследно. Сейчас это будет одна третья мощности. В следующий раз – половина.

— И как же, — после секундного раздумья спросил Алек, — мы закроем последний? Если уже на второй понадобился целый ифрит.

— Прекрасный вопрос, Александр. Этого никто не может предсказать. Полный объём энергии, несомненно, потребует несравнимых жертв. Но каких конкретно? Нужно будет выяснять, долго и дотошно. Изготовленные в одной мастерской по одной технологии зеркала всё равно будут немного отличаться. Так и тут: у каждого Разрыва свои нюансы. Первый закрыли по чистой случайности, с морем крови и руганью. Теперь есть фундамент для дальнейших исследований…

Он развернулся на сто восемьдесят обвинительным указательным пальцем вперёд.

— …потому, юный Джонатан, нельзя «просто телепортироваться туда и всё быстренько залатать».

Совершенно забытый Джейс, третий участник прогулки, брёл в нескольких шагах позади и удивился упоминанию своего имени.

— Ой, простите, — монотонно сказал он, капитулируя с руками вверх. — Я не думал, что про меня вспомнят. Я вам не мешаю?

Алек хотел в ужасе отрицательно мотнуть головой, но вовремя остановился и только дёрнул подбородком. Побратим хмыкнул, переключаясь на Магнуса:

— А почему ты его не называешь «юный Александр», скажи?

Маг скорчил кислую мину и отвернулся, устремившись прочь в два раза быстрее прежнего.

— Прости, что свиданку запорол, — лучезарно извинился Джейс. От пинка по щиколотке он увернулся до обидного ловко.

Алек уже выучил, что парировать вербальные братские выпады – себе дороже, потому только досадливо поглядел Магнусу вслед. Ему нравилось идти с ним нога в ногу, держать в поле периферийного зрения, рассматривать профиль исподтишка. Он почти забыл всю окружающую их знакомство тяжесть обстоятельств, представил, как оно может быть: просто, легко. Будто комфортная пауза в приятном разговоре.

В воздухе стоял инородный среди бесплодной серости грохот тяжёлых грузовых машин: их караван транспортировал бараки из привычного лагеря в новый обыденным, немагическим способом. Под контейнерами темнели прямоугольники отпечатков, оставленные их прижившимися брюшками. База быстро опустела, оставив за собой ободранный до основания бетонный скелет штаба и пока ещё действующий госпиталь. Его перевезут после завершения строительства двойника – там, за ущельем.

— Так странно, — откровенничал Магнус вчера над разделенным на двоих мандарином. Он уплетал дольки так, добродушно высмеивал счищающего все беленькие плёночки Охотника. — Мы в одной точке столько лет угробили. Я и Катарина библиотеку можем заполнить бумагами по этой штуке. Не верится, что завтра всё закончится…

Завтра превратилось в сегодня: перед разломом собралась толпа народу, хотя всех лишних по максимуму отправили на новую базу. Окружающее с одной стороны бликовало лиловым. Никогда ещё Алек не видел столько магов в одном месте. От мала до велика, от адептов потаённых знаний вроде самого Магнуса до угловатых подростков-учеников едва старше Макса, которых притащили специально для обряда. Катарина Лосс и несколько оторванных от сердца по необходимости магических врачевателей готовились к худшему на приличном расстоянии. Присутствовало также много оборотней и Охотников, природных магических батареек. В сторонке надменно переливалась придворная делегация королевы фей. 

Все толклись вокруг обширной прямоугольной бетонной стяжки, залитой специально для сегодняшнего ритуала. Разметить масштабы площадки выпало Верховным, и Алек со смешанным чувством теплоты и раздражения вспоминал проведённый здесь несколько недель назад день. Магнус тогда, судя по всему, поставил целью довести Джейса (с мотком строительной верёвки вместо пояса и охапкой колышков в руках) до белого каления. Когда Верховный Фелл присоединился к процессу, Джейс уже разрывался между «повеситься самому» и «заколоть Магнуса». Алек, впрочем, не спешил вмешиваться: страдательные выражения лица и капризно растянутые интонации были до боли знакомыми. Побратим их часто использовал, играя с Максом или отнекиваясь от кинематографических вкусов Клери. Оставалось только перетерпеть чужую манеру сближения и порадоваться.

В местной высокой температуре бетон застыл не особенно качественно, кое-где взявшись россыпью точек-дырочек от пузырей, но особой роли, Алек так понял, это не играло. То тут, то там мелом поначеркивали отметин; не руны и пентаграммы, а обычные крестики – точки позиций.

У площадки стоял припаркованный кузовом к публике карьерный самосвал. Внутри на спине распластался мёртвый демон – добыча лично генерала Фрей и специально прибывшего по случаю Инквизитора Лайтвуда. Не мутировавший, стандартный тридцатитонный ифрит был умерщвлён и потому не извергал ни язычка пламени; его толстая шкура напоминала раскраской дотлевшие угли, от почти чёрного до светло-серого. Она смотрелась махровой, почти пушистой, потому что уже отслаивалась хлопьями золы. Многорогая башка с распахнутой пастью висела за край, как раз где начинался бетон, и открывала массивную сморщенную шею. Вместо глаз зияли две припечённые язвы, язык безжизненной лентой свисал между подъеденных гнилью клыков. С такого близкого расстояния беспокойный гул Разрыва служил прекрасным саундтреком к неприятной картине.

Сквозняк, что Алек себе воображал в первый день прибытия, здесь оказался реальным и неестественно холодным, аж пробирал сквозь кожаный бомбер и снаряжение. Как только Магнус не трясся в своём легкомысленном шёлковом ансамбле из туники и штанов свободного кроя? Он даже казался расслабленным, хлопая обеспокоенного Верховного Фелла по плечу.

Слева от головы поверженного чудища, не слишком возвышаясь над исполинским колесом самосвала, стоял Роберт Лайтвуд. Моложавый и подтянутый в кожаном плаще, он всё равно стремился стать прямей, раздвинуть плечи шире.

Алек с отцом ещё не перекинулись ни единым личным словом. Мужчина объявился вчера, во время генеральной репетиции и утряски последних деталей, зазывать магов на смотрины добытого ифрита. Изабель, попривыкшая к внезапным визитам, обрадовалась, да и Джейс выглядел счастливым. А сам Алек напрягся, не зная, как себя вести, и в итоге включил солдафона. Сосредоточился по старой привычке на отцовской маслянисто поблёскивающей лысине. Расслабился, только когда всплыл забавный факт: Магнус товарища Инквизитора не шибко жаловал. Цыкал, если тот скатывался в бюрократический жаргон, и называл не иначе как…

— Бобби.

Роберт, хмурясь, обжёг старшего сына за плечом мага взглядом, будто Алек Магнуса лично подговорил. Но профессиональной интонации не утратил:

— Генерал Бейн, у нас всё готово.

Ехидный Магнус описал круг по орбите мужчины, сложив руки домиком и ступая мягкими туфлями почти по-кошачьи.

— Н-да? — Стало его единственной реакцией.

В самом кузове машины, у бугрящегося плеча демона, возвышалась укомплектованная четырьмя топорами генерал Фрей. Её волосы в высокой практичной причёске против неба казались огненным нимбом. Глядя снизу, с ракурса Алека, она смотрелась словно архангел, небесный воин. При топорах. И громкоговорителе.

— Внимание! — Рявкнула женщина в пластиковую решётку рупора. Голос разнёсся усиленным и каким-то… квадратным, неживым. — Всем занять предварительно обозначенные позиции!

Каждый оборотень в поле зрения досадливо поморщился от такой атаки на барабанные перепонки. Им вторил и Роберт, но не из-за звука – пользовался случаем, пока маг не видит. Народ покорно начал выстраиваться под аккомпанемент взбудораженного гомона; отец полез к Джослин в высокий кузов, а Магнус критически окинул разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену. Кивнул, выступая из обуви носками на пятки.

— Ты там не помри смотри, ладно? — Пожелал удачи на свой лад Джейс.

— Ладно, — отозвался генерал, заводя руку за спину и хватая тунику в охапку аккурат под воротом. Он был без краски на лице, совсем без амулетов, и Алек, в ретроспективе, данный момент из плана сегодняшнего дня подсознательно вытеснил, а потому морально не подготовился. Магнус потащил вверх и вперёд; нижний шов туники облизнул широкую спину, сползая прочь. Мышцы под смуглой кожей перекатились, когда он вынул из охвата сперва одно плечо, затем второе, опустил руки, разбираясь с длинными рукавами. Полуобернулся на своих Охотников.

Выросший в солдатской и казарменной обстановке Алек к прилюдной наготе, и частичной, и полной, относился ровно, как к должному, обыденному явлению. Экстренные и житейские ситуации складывались в ходе службы самые разные. Он мог сидеть с голым задом на перевязке, пока над душой в полном обмундировании ругаются родители и медики – не ведя ухом. Вместе с остальными прыгал под душ для деконтаминации, срывая одежду на ходу и помогая другим. Но его собственное тело и тела его соратников, факт с рождения, были в первую очередь инструментами, оружием.

А тело Магнуса совершенно очевидно таковым не являлось; казалось неправильным даже думать в подобном ключе. Алек уже кусками нахватался кадров для полноценной картины, но всё равно будто в морду получил. Разрыв тянул воздух в себя, создавая размеренный прохладный ветер, и вот теперь Магнус взялся аккуратными мурашками. Лёгкая ткань брюк облепила, полощась, его стройные ноги и мощные бёдра. На маге отсутствовали хоть сколько-нибудь заметные шрамы – а откуда, если каждое ранение сразу зализывается в том или ином виде чарами? Рассеянный пасмурный свет только подчёркивал гладкость выставленной напоказ кожи. С двух сторон от места, где бугрящиеся фасции стекались, обнимая впадину хребта, в острый конец «V», прямо над поясом штанов, темнела пара ямочек. Ладони зачесались: если взять за бедро, Алек был почти уверен, его большой палец скользнёт подушечкой прямо в эту выемку, словно специально там оставленную… 

Зная точно, почему и откуда такие мысли, он жалобно посмотрел в небо. Небо лупануло по глазам белой яркостью. Алек скривился.

Обычно Магнус бы передал свою одежду именно ему, подарил последние капли быстро утекающего со скользкой ткани тепла хозяйского тела. На сей раз генерал хмыкнул, смял шёлк и швырнул комом в Джейса – без предупреждения. Джейс, конечно, взвился и снаряд перехватил, но подлая туника плюнула ему напоследок инертным рукавом между глаз. Ноздри парабатая раздулись возмущённо, а Магнус лишь подмигнул, прежде чем повернуться к Алеку полностью.

Про отсутствие амулетов он погорячился, один проглядел: повыше солнечного сплетения на тонкой серебряной цепочке висел медальон, из тех, что раскрываются на две части. Только вместо сплошного металла этот был со стеклянными стенками в серебряном ободке, обнажающими начинку. За леденцовой прозрачностью, словно в маленьком террариуме, лежали соцветия салации. Алек растерянно подумал, что нагретое кожей стекло, должно быть, тёплое наощупь. Тепло Магнуса вообще постоянно не давало ему покоя, убегало из-под ладони, чиркало вскользь. Алек хотел его себе.

Магнус, уверенный, смотрел Алеку в ответ пламенным прямым взглядом, точно понимал и разделял все чувства. Но неназванное напряжение между ними ещё не прорвало оболочку молчания, потому, как бы ни хотелось, пальцы не тронули стекла.

— Ребят, — с сожалением вклинился в их гляделки Джейс, ущипнув побратима за бомбер над локтем.

Алек пришёл в себя, осознавая, что отец где-то над головой наверняка с осуждением сверлит его глазами. Оказалось, тот выбирал топор по руке, пробно замахиваясь для проверки баланса, и в сторону сыновей даже не косился. Магнус молча отправился на своё место, топтать нужный меловой крестик; Алек встряхнулся и полез за Джейсом в кузов. 

Прочие пары Охотников за своими магами стояли в каждом обряде, но Магнус чаще всего исполнял роль центрового (Мастер ритуала, как волшебники говорили), и Алека с Джейсом либо отдавали кому-то пониже рангом, либо вообще изгоняли за периметр до конца действа. Сегодня им предстояло поучаствовать впервые, хотя всё равно от мага отдельно, косвенно. Зато, как Клери шутила, с местами в первом ряду на историческое событие.

С высоты мощной машины открывался чёткий вид на войска. От центра-площадки в обе стороны расходилось два людских треугольника. Вершиной правого был Рагнор Фелл, левого – госпожа Чжан. За спинами Верховных мялись парабатай-пары: двое из мумбайского Института, чьих имен Алек не знал, но часто перекидывался словами, и парочка коллег из Чэнду, у которых Иззи посредством невербального общения выменивала женьшеневую карамель на жвачку. Разношёрстные ряды постепенно расширялись, пополняясь участниками, до самого многочисленного последнего. Он состоял из учеников и молодых колдунов, которые должны будут исполнить роль дамбы – удержать магию внутри сети. 

Фей позвали исключительно ради особых артефактов, Чаш Оберона. Даже, скорее, позвали сами чаши, а феи пожаловали неизбежным бонусом. Справленные из мягкого жёлтого металла глубокие сосуды, числом три, имели стенки не толще листа дерева. Самый большой, размером с детскую ванночку, поставили у ног Магнуса. Оставшиеся, поменьше, поделили Фелл и госпожа Чжан.

— Топоры разбираем, — сказал отец, протягивая Алеку один, на длинной рукоятке. Алек принял инструмент, пытаясь прочесть что-то в привычных крупных чертах робертового лица, но мужчина только ободряюще улыбнулся и хлопнул сына по плечу.

Джейс, прежде чем забраться наверх, тунику Магнуса и подобранные с земли мягкие туфли запулил с показной небрежностью впереди себя. Теперь, скрывшись из виду стоящих внизу, побратим опрятно поставил обувь пятками к стене кузова возле бездвижной лапы ифрита, а рубашку сложил магазинным методом, не оставляющим впереди складки, и водрузил сверху. Только потом выхватил из воздуха кинутый отцом топор. Джослин оценила общее состояние готовности, снова поднесла рупор ко рту:

— Внимание! — Человеческие звуки из общего гудящего фона пропали. Магнус по центру на дальнем конце площадки подобрался, развёл плечи, переступая босыми ступнями в более широкую стойку, а Джослин продолжила: — Приготовились! Три, два, один!

До того придушенное оптимистичным настроем победителей, кругом разнеслось напряжение. Алеку словно шоры с глаз сдёрнули, и он посмотрел на всё по-новому: как на отчаянную попытку заткнуть течь в пробитой лодке. Увидел вымоленные у хлипких союзников древние артефакты, извлечённые из закромов старинные робы, припёртых фактически на фронт круглоглазых _детей_. Джейс, конечно, шутил, прося Магнуса выжить… шутил же?

Алек немо нашёл побратима глазами, на другой стороне ифрита вместе с отбросившей громкоговоритель Джослин.

— Начинаем по моей команде, — проинструктировала она окружающих мужчин. Тонкие пальцы в обрезанных перчатках нетерпеливо сжимались-разжимались.

Под весом десятков взглядов Фелл и Чжан, оба в упомянутых робах без живого от инкрустации места, одновременно и монотонно завели на латыни. В какой-то момент стиха генерал Фрей кивнула сама себе, замахнулась и от души жахнула по демонской шее. Джейс с отцом тут же подхватили, рубя топориками с рукоятками покороче, а Алек дождался своей очереди, терпеливо примеряясь. Достаточно быстро их четвёрка нашла ритм, слаженно кромсая толстую шкуру и плоть под ней. При каждом ударе лезвие топора входило в мясо всё проще, выходило глаже. Алек ощущал ладонями передающиеся по рукояти вибрации туши: мягкие ткани всей неимоверной массой нехотя сотрясались, давая почувствовать мощный скелет под ними. Звуки процесс издавал глухие, чуть причавкивающие на выходе.

Тело только вошло в рутину физической активности, плечи разогрелись, а результат случился в прямом смысле на лицо: искомый ихор, который в демонских жилах не сворачивался, прыснул из небольшого разреза. Струя под давлением окатила Джейса от пояса до самого подбородка. Джослин быстро резанула ещё, увеличивая рубец, и чёрная жижа полилась свободно по шее, морде, башке ифрита, подбираясь к рогу. Алек брызг избежал: удачный удар достаточно освободил взбухший нефтяной родник.

Основные рога (большая пара с торс взрослого толщиной) завивались единожды у черепа, а дальше просто гнулись нетугими полумесяцами. Ихор вязкой верёвкой повторил их форму, прежде чем начать кляксами приземляться на бетон. Фелл и Чжан, потусторонние в своей неспешной колдовской хореографии, двинулись каплям навстречу, и когда неохотные ручьи превратились в потоки, их уже ловили подставленные чаши.

Алек сверху вниз наблюдал наполированные жёлтые солнца сосудов и черноту, растекающуюся по дну затмением. В вискозной поверхности он мог даже различить своё отражение, танцующее под всплесками. Оба волшебника держали ношу ровно, на одной высоте, отобранные для ритуала частично из-за идентичного роста. Тяжёлые хвосты-полы роб едва шуршали под напором ветра. Сейчас заклинания плелись параллельно, но не дуэтом, слова различались.

Вскоре чаши наполнились до отпора: ихор навис над краями ненатуральной натянутой шапкой, которая над обыкновенным стаканом бы надорвалась, проливаясь. Маги развернулись и двинулись прочь, сотрясая жидкость каждым осторожным шагом, а демонская кровь продолжила литься позади уже впустую, по бетону и в камни.

За топор потянули – Алек обернулся на отца, который вынимал инструмент из его хватки.

— Всё, — сказал Роберт.

Топоры полетели за борт, приземлились там со звоном. Джейс и Джослин тоже освободили руки, хотя последняя вскоре вновь подняла рупор, выжидая. Из нагеленного шлема волос побратима выбилась твёрдая прядь, но он не обращал внимания, наблюдая за происходящим. Напряжение сгустилось, и по коже заплясало чувство, будто кто-то невидимый и всеобъемлющий наблюдает гигантским глазом за их коллективными потугами, как за муравьями в куче.

Фелл и Чжан приблизились к Магнусу, опустошили свои сосуды в чашу у его ног, сливая слова в один стих одновременно со струями ихора. Жидкости снова получилось впритык, и объём наверняка был тяжёлым. Ручек нигде на металле не наблюдалось, потому пара подняла большую чашу, оставив меньшие, еле-еле. Алек заметил, как все четыре их Охотника неуютно дёрнулись, неспособные помочь. Магнус же взвел ладони, обнимая ими бока сосуда и, когда общими усилиями металл поднесли достаточно близко, склонился и принялся пить.

Ихор на вкус отвратителен, он жжёт слизистую, он кислый и горький и солёный одновременно – Алеку несколько раз вражья кровь прыскала в лицо, как Джейсу ранее, проникая за сжатые зубы. Набирать полный рот, глотать залпом… такого Алек даже представлять не хотел. Внутри похолодело, рот сочувственно наполнился слюной. Магнус закрыл глаза, сведя брови в концентрации, а чашу наклоняли всё сильнее и сильнее; чёрное выплёскивалось, заливая его веки и нос, вытекая по бокам на щёки и ниже. Намокли шея, грудь, плечи, живот без пупка, вздрогнувший, когда ихор потёк посерёдке между выступов мышц и начал впитываться в пояс штанов. В конце концов, лицо генерала скрылось за миской совсем. Остатки жидкости, заведя полегчавшую ношу выше, маги вылили ему на макушку.

Когда пара отступила, Магнус выглядел совершенно дико, единственные белые пятна в кровавом месиве – белки его глаз и кулон с салацией, который отталкивал ихор, словно гидрофобный. Генерал пошатывался на месте, плечи заметно вздымались от тяжёлого дыхания. Избавившиеся от всей эльфийской посуды Верховные схватили его под руки, поддерживая всерьёз, и повели к следующему крестику – центру площадки, от которого расходились треугольники построений. Их скандирование становилось всё громче, пока Алеку не начало казаться, что вибрации голосов сотрясают мозг внутри черепа.

Затем Магнуса вырвало. Спазм скрутил с силой, согнувшей мага пополам; ихор брызнул назад фонтаном, в первозданном виде, без пузырей слюны и тягучих ниточек желчи, приземлился на бетон безобразной лужей с глухим каскадным звуком. Спазмы сотрясали ещё, но больше наружу ничего не выходило – недаром генерал постился после вчерашнего утреннего мандарина. Фелл и Чжан держали товарища через все болезненные позывы, пока тот, мокро свистя и щерясь, дышал. Оскал Магнуса был серо-синим, эмаль зубов покрылась плёнкой приставучей гадости.

Выпрямлять соратника колдуны не стали, вместо этого позволили ему упасть на колени и сами присоединились. Зелёные кисти Рагнора, смуглые Магнуса и бледные госпожи Чжан раскрытыми потонули в луже ихора. Замарались жёсткие от вышивки края нарядных роб. Раскачивая телами почти в трансе, троица начала рисовать по чёрному круги, узоры, знаки; ладони скользили сквозь слизь, загребая. Где-то обнажился просветами серый бетон, где-то собирались выступающие борозды. Каждая пара глаз вокруг пристально следила за движениями, подвластная режущей воздух невидимой пульсации магии.

Составление пентаграммы закончилось нескоро: она включала два витиеватых кольца, сомкнутых вычурным третьим. Фелл и Чжан поднялись и попятились назад, возглавлять ряды каждый со своей стороны, а Магнус, пугало в слое ихора, встал в центре рисунка, ноги вместе, руки раскинуты в стороны идеально прямой «Т».

— Сейчас! — Скомандовала Джослин.

В толпе волной от краёв в центр поднялось и покатилось с негромким шелестом движение: руки взмывали, чтобы опуститься на плечи впереди стоящих, смыкая живую цепь. Завершился процесс на парабатай. Когда подошла очередь, они прихлопнули ладонями плечи Верховных. От прикосновения Чжан вздёрнула точёный острый подбородок, а Фелл вздрогнул. Пара посверлила друг друга глазами, повторяя бесконечной истеричной цепочкой «Crescere-crescere-crescerecrescerecrescere!», а затем резко, отчаянно, перепачканные пальцами потянулись и вцепились в запястья Магнуса.

Стало тихо. Это была не тишина толпы, полная покашливаний и вздохов, а сакральная тишина обряда. Абсолют. И, осознал Алек, покрывшись холодным потом, ветер тоже перестал. Разрыв больше не тянул воздух в себя.

Он уже наловчился различать момент, в который _Магнус_ в строгом понимании пропадал, и его физическую оболочку занимало нечто большее. Сияющие глаза оказались стандартной практикой, а вот когда лучи принимались идти ртом – это скорее было исключение, на самые-самые тяжёлые и энергозатратные случаи. Но такого уровня инаковости, как сейчас, Алек прежде не наблюдал. Тело генерала превратилось в неорганическую конструкцию, которой не требовались переживать об ограничениях связок, суставов и прочего, досадного и человеческого. Пространство вокруг пошло плясать и искажаться; в местах, где пальцы Верховных припаялись к рукам Магнуса, пульсировала иллюминация, странная, вне спектра.

Над головами людской сети разнёсся глубокий звук, как чистая нота органа. Вроде бы, источником были маги, но и, вроде бы, он рождался отовсюду одновременно. Казалось, что земля трясётся, хотя это была лишь иллюзия.

Если живое существо совершает непомерное физическое усилие, задействуются определённые позы, для равновесия и контрфорса, гнутся конечности, взбухают жилы. Завладевшие телом Магнуса силы о том не подозревали. Не разошлись, упираясь в землю, пятки. Нотное звучание усиливалось, пока руки генерала, абсурдно прямые, начали медленно сдвигаться. Но они не вырвались из чужого хвата. Они потащили всю дрогнувшую конструкцию, всю армию – десятки тел! – за собой.

— Блядь, — прошептал Джейс. — Это стрёмно.

Подошвы скользили поверхностью недлинными рывками, без спешки, но методично, поддаваясь страшной силе. Цепь не казалась опасно натянутой: каждый участник застыл, зафиксированный, замороженный. Расстояние рядов друг от друга не изменилось. Сместилась вся сцепка целиком.

Его Магнус – и когда только Алек стал думать о маге так – присутствовал в стержне этой стихии. За сиянием, за ихором, за невозможным. Он был там, звёздочкой медальона с тремя цветками внутри. Алек, забывая дышать, так отчаянно пытался найти тому визуальное подтверждение, что почти проглядел само действо. Под тональное сопровождение края Разрыва стали чуть заметно сходиться, повторяя скоростью движение рук мага. Так искусственно, игрушечно это смотрелось с расстояния, и так неотвратимо. Будто цунами. Будто лавина. То ли видели бегущие из Египта, когда раскрыл Красное море Моисей?..

Когда между ладонями Магнуса оставалось не больше двадцати дюймов, генерал Фрей крикнула, сбиваясь: 

— Ложитесь, мальчики! Сейчас будет! — И бросилась на дно кузова.

Отец потянул завороженного Алека за край бомбера вниз; вдвоём они приземлились ифриту в подмышку, но Алек голову тут же задрал.

Заключительное гладкое движение двумя магнитами сомкнуло ладони Магнуса. Вся прорва Разрыва в то же мгновение свернулась розовой слепящей суперновой.

Она свернулась в себя самое, и оглушительный хлопок породил взрывную волну. Алек уткнулся лицом в демонскую шкуру. Самосвал зашатало, металл задрожал, и огромная машина прокатилась, как берущая гребень лодка в море, дугой вверх и назад. Свист ветра, пыль и скрежет наполнили воздух. Тушу ифрита метнуло по кузову. Алек открытым из-за задравшегося от трения свитера животом проскрипел по дну, правую руку больно придавило мёртвым весом. Роберт лежал на его ногах, тщась укрыть сына от ранений, но только поспособствовал вывороту щиколотки. Уши наполнил звон.

В наступившем после стазисе Алек завозился, высвобождая конечности и кашляя. Пыль привалила седой пудрой всё, и её клубы танцевали вокруг туманом. Джейс ошарашенно смотрел на брата с другого конца ифрита, живой и невредимый, вцепившись намертво в плечи Джослин – та отплёвывалась. По-пластунски добравшись до края, Алек оценил картину перед площадкой. Лиловое свечение – любой след Разрыва – бесследно исчезло. Ихоровые пятна припали налипшими камнями с песком. Людей опрокинуло и разметало по окрестностям, но не катастрофически, как случилось бы при аварии на шоссе. Все, на кого падал взгляд, шевелились и моргали. Конечно, за пылью далеко не рассмотреть, но…

— Ответьте, кому требуется срочная медицинская помощь! — Раздалось со стороны целителей. Сквозь туман сразу начали собранно звать; позажигались размытые маячки ведьминых камней. Госпожа Чжан лежала свёрнутая эмбрионом вокруг одного из колёс – кажется, её приложило животом. Но женщина двигалась, шарила рукой, и её Охотницы уже ковыляли навстречу.

Ни Рагнора, ни Магнуса Алек пока не видел.

— Магнус! — Позвал он, деря лёгкие, пока спрыгивал с машины на землю. — Магнус!

Верховный Фелл потихоньку поднимался на карачки слева и впереди. Он отчего-то обнимал одну из чаш. Магнуса возле него не наблюдалось. Алек, щурясь, напрягая зрение, просканировал окрестности по дуге. Свежее облако пыли взметнулось от приземления Джейса рядом; побратим быстро оценил ситуацию и указал за машину:

— Я посмотрю там, ты ищи здесь. Проверка через десять минут.

И скрылся бегом за колёсами. Алек же опустился на корточки, разглядывая землю внимательней. Метеоритные хвосты торможения в острых камешках пересекались хаотично, но… он упал на четвереньки и полез в тень под кузовом.

Магнуса протащило изрядно, аж до второй пары колёс. Он, обмякший, лежал лицом в землю, на собственных руках. Алек сначала зачем-то ощупал его голую пятку, а затем оказался рядом тремя подтяжками, схватил за плечо, переворачивая податливое тело, и сразу прижался ухом почти к самому носу.

В мочку мокро ударило сопение.

Звон из головы ушёл, сменившись ровным белым шумом. Алек зажмурился, выдыхая, и приподнялся на локте, чтобы оценить урон. С левой половины лица генерала ихор стёрся о камни, как и кожа. Лоб, висок, щека набухали кровавой бахромой. Вся левая рука, от крепкого плеча до замызганных костяшек. Заголившееся левое бедро. Возможно, нога тоже, тут нужно будет смотреть под одеждой. Магнуса била мелкая дрожь, на уцелевшем виске проступал, разбавляя чёрное, крупными каплями пот. Под веками глаза бегали, тревожа ресницы. От него разило демоном и озоном.

Ниже ключиц лежал целёхонький, ни царапинки, чистенький медальон. Смешок вырвался наружу непрошенным. Алек накрыл подвеску своей ладонью, и, спустя секунду без движения, различил удары сердца Магнуса, там, в глубине его груди. Сейчас он отнимет руку, вытянет горемыку из-под машины на свет, позовёт Катарину. Поделиться секретом чужой жизни, на который пока имеет монополию. Сейчас.

Ещё чуть-чуть.

***

Вселенная, давно известная обладательница прекрасного чувства юмора, не упустила возможности пошутить и на сей раз. Изобилие свежих ингредиентов, все возможные специи и ассортимент кулинарных принадлежностей Первого мира в руках Изабель никогда не оборачивались удачной (съедобной) комбинацией. Но в ограниченных условиях жизни сестринские рецепты тамале из рамена прямо в пакетике и чизкейка с кремом из Kool-Aid оказались настолько удобными в изготовлении и вкусными, что в одночасье разлетелись по лагерю. Потому, завидев Иззи в проёме двери, Алек сперва решил, что сестра пришла поделиться очередным шедевром на ужин.

Новый госпиталь стоял не ульем из бетонных кубиков, а комплексом. Два двухэтажных каркасных дома на место прибыли готовыми кусками, как конструкторы, – только монтируй. Не шибко подходящие к здешней погоде, но хорошо резонирующие с медицинской магией, они выиграли тендер по настоянию Катарины. В одном расположились операционная и реанимация, все более насущные манипуляторные кабинеты, в другом лежали пациенты и проводилась терапия.

Алеку при других обстоятельствах пришлась бы по душе свежая локация. В домах было уютней, а к приятному аромату аниса добавился запах нового помещения, ремонта, стружки. Но обстоятельства являлись следующими: Магнус по-прежнему, спустя неделю после травмы, говорил очень редко и только по-испански, спал до четырнадцати часов в сутки и пошатывался при ходьбе. Магия его уже восстановилась, и с лихвой, но тело оставалось надорванным. Когда пациентов перевозили со старой базы, генерала мутило оба часа поездки: он лежал здоровым виском у Алека на бедре, пока Охотник прижимал к его затылку пакет-компресс с холодным гелем внутри.

Сами Алек с Джейсом возвращались в перемещённый барак только единожды, закинуть лишние вещи и собрать нужные. Пока что Охотники спали посменно в походном мешке на полу палаты, у магнусовой кровати. Так как Верховная Лосс торчала в своей вотчине безвылазно, Изабель и Кларисса частенько заглядывали на огонёк последние несколько дней, вооружённые книгами, игральными картами и бесконечными снеками. Иззи на испанском щебетала в сторону односложного Магнуса, а Алек, подзабывший язык бабушки с дедушкой, радовался, что хотя бы помнит достаточно для расшифровки разговора.

В конечном итоге, Катарине пришлось отправиться отдохнуть. Она занималась скорейшим обустройством госпиталя и по истечении недели едва держалась на ногах. Всё, кажется, устаканилось… естественно, только Верховная отбыла, с периметра сразу притащили не смертельно, но болезненно отравленный патруль из пяти Охотников и вампиров. А яд – дело тонкое, не для каждого врачевателя.

Тыкнулись было к Иззи. Она занималась независимыми исследованиями в морге, препарировала извлечённый из туши огнеобразующий аппарат ифрита, и, размахивая медицинской циркуляркой, передала обещание парабатай убить на месте всех потревоживших покой Катарины. Тогда взгляды обратились к Магнусу. 

От возмущения слова застряли в горле, и Алек заскрипел на комитет просителей зубами, но сдержал неприветливую ремарку, завидев, как маг просветлел.

— Lo haré, todo bien, — уверил Магнус, медленно и осторожно обуваясь. — Tengo suficientes recursos. Dejar que preocuparse!1

Генерал сидел на кровати, а Алек торчал у него над душой. Преломление света с такого ракурса подчеркнуло мешки под глазами мужчины, в другое время уже почти незаметные. Сами же глаза ожили. Улыбались, даря наблюдателю игривую искорку. Так что выбор исчез. Алек помог генералу надеть камзол прямо поверх удобных вещей, в которых тот спал, и повёл за Джейсом в приёмную по соседству.

Одной из пострадавших стала Хелен Пенхалоу-Блэкторн. Этот факт Алек вычислил по её жене Айлин, старой знакомой Лайтвудов, которая рвала, метала и пыталась прямо в приёмной укокать одним махом нескольких санитаров. Её крошечные биологические параметры ничуть не отнимали от угрожающего фактора. Завидев Магнуса, Охотница проигнорировала коллег и едва ему на шею не кинулась (отскочила от выпяченной груди Джейса) с криком:

— Генерал Бейн!

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Спросил тот, но Айлин даже глазом не моргнула, переключившись на ходу.2

— Te lo ruego, por favor, ayudar a mi pareja!3

Маг смягчился и сделался понимающим и похожим на блаженную Анну Лейн со слезой милосердия в углу глаза. Подвинув Джейса, он мягко приобнял Айлин поперёк плеч и повёл прочь по коридору от облегчённых санитаров. Алек поспешил следом, рассудив, что девушку ведут повидаться с супругой, а Магнус открыл какую-то дверь, подтолкнул Айлин внутрь и закрыл дверь снова. Перечеркнул пальцем над ручкой у косяка, оставляя за прикосновением сияющий косой крест. Повыше висела плашка с силуэтом метлы. Недолго все молчали, затем дверь разразилась ударами изнутри и приглушёнными воплями:

— Что?!! Это злоупотребление служебным положением!!!

— Хах! — Впечатлился Джейс.

Все пятеро, кого достала стая юрких скорпионоподобных демонят с блестящими жалами, штабелями лежали в интенсивной терапии. Обезболенные пациенты рассеяно рассматривали потолок. Хелен выглядела бодрой и наименее бледной с розовыми заострёнными ушами и беззаботной улыбкой человека под хорошими наркотиками. Магнус начал с неё и на момент появления Иззи пересел уже к третьей кровати, полностью погрузившись в процесс; даже не заметил, как Алек отлучился.

Недовольная Изабель мелко махала рукой, подзывая брата. По чистой загорелой коже её лба пролегла красная полоса-отпечаток, оставленная поролоновой прокладкой СИЗ-щитка – она же взлохматила и примяла блестящие тёмные волосы, мягкий пушок на висках. Под носом влажно поблёскивал зеленовато-прозрачный ментоловый гель, отгоняющий трупный запах. Алек быстро отмёл версию с ланчем, потому как вместо обёрнутого полотенцем пакета с лапшой сестра принесла резиновые перчатки, до локтя и замызганные ихором, в кармане мясницкого фартука. В какой-то момент своего существования фартук явно был сложен пополам: чёрные пятна на нём выглядели симметрично, как слайд теста Роршаха.

Иззи больно схватила Алека за предплечье, сверкнув глазами-звёздами в палату; потащила через порог и дальше стрелой за угол, где припёрла недоумевающего брата спиной к стене.

— Ты что творишь?! — Выдохнула она с искренним возмущением.

Алек удивленно проверил по сторонам: спокойно, относительно пусто. Двое врачевательниц переговариваются над планшетами в том конце коридора…

— Иззи, — прошептал он. Неприятный холодок предчувствия наполнил альвеолы. — Ты о чём?

Сестра вцепилась ещё сильнее, сминая рукав.

— О Магнусе! Ты почему, — её голос упал до такого же конспиративного шёпота, — не делишься с ним?

Сердце ёкнуло. Вдруг стало казаться, будто медики шепчутся о нём, перемывают с осуждением бесполезные охотничьи косточки. Алек попытался оправдаться:

— Он же магию восстановил!

— Но сам-то пока не в себе! Ему сейчас вообще тратиться нельзя, если по-хорошему! Я с Катариной делюсь, даже когда она ногу подворачивает!

— Но мы никогда не!-…

Он запнулся, чтобы не ойкнуть, потому что Изабель отпустила рукав и принялась больно жалить-щипать ногтями по руке, плечу и груди. Аккуратные брови сестры сошлись, смяв между собой складку, а глаза горели возмущённо. Алек попытался заслониться: ни разгрузки, ни куртки на нём не было, только старый свитер поверх футболки. Одновременно он старался увернуться от перчаток, готовых испортить штаны, потому обтирал волчком панель светлого дерева и наверняка смотрелся со стороны достаточно глупо.

— «Никогда»?! «Никогда»?! Это что ещё за «никогда» такое? Что это значит! Вы здесь уже не первый месяц, и ты за всё время! Ни разу!

— Иззи, да он не просил!

Сестра разочаровано отступила на шаг с досадливым жестом, шлёпая губами на выдохе. На Алека она глядела, будто тот обратился диковинной зверушкой. Постучала ногой в ботинке и мятно-зелёном пузыре бахилы. Наконец, сказала:

— Алек. Он никогда и не попросит. Он и не должен просить. Твоя прямая обязанность – предлагать самому. У магов не принято… а ты…

Иззи беспомощно умолкла, и, как раз когда Алек стал чувствовать себя пришпиленным к стенке демоном, взгляд её смягчился.

— Ладно, я понимаю. Бывает. Ты стеснялся, повода не находилось, и прочее, — она снова подступила ближе с руками в бока халата, добавляя ватт в интенсивность и окатывая запахом химикатов. — Но сейчас есть не повод даже, а необходимость. Не время тушеваться. Иди туда, рисуй руну и сунь ему хоть под нос, если придётся. Но поделись!

Делиться энергией, действительно, в первую очередь являлось задачей прикрывающих. Алек неоднократно размышлял об этой части своего долга… представлял, каково оно будет. Но момент всё не наступал, и никто ничего не говорил, даже Джейс. Разве не он, ведущий, должен был подтолкнуть побратима? Мысль тут же перечеркнулась: на джейсовой тарелке лежало предостаточно переживаний и волнений. Алеку стоило самому прикрывать братскую спину, исполняя прямые обязанности.

Он досадливо потупился в жёлтые ОСП пола, испытывая бессилие. Слава Гализуру, тот благословил Алека заботливой, внимательной сестрой.

— Спасибо, Иззи, — прошептал он сквозь волну стыда.

— Эй, — позвала она. Всё же Изабель очень хорошо его знала. — Прекрати, не убивайся. Не со зла же. И – да, я останусь, проверю руну. Хотя писать её научил меня именно ты!

Предложение закончилось нажимом, призванным подчеркнуть мнимую абсурдность просьбы. Но Алек не увидел абсурдности, а только поддался волне резкого облегчения.

— Просто на всякий случай. Спасибо, — повторил он, хватаясь за знакомые острые рёбра адамаса в кармане.

— Другую руку, — тут же поправила сестра.

— Что?

— Магнус же правша? — Она продемонстрировала, сцепив собственные руки: — Значит, себе жги тоже правую, ему удобней будет свободной левой держаться.

Глупо. Глупо. Кончик стеле в пальцах мелко плясал. Чувствуя себя неуклюжим великаном, Алек перехватил его. Понял, что не закатал рукав, начал бороться манжетом. Иззи отпихнула неловкие попытки, быстро подвернула его сама, открывая достаточно кожи.

Руна Единения включала несколько крошечных, но важных деталей, не оставляющих места для ошибки – любое отклонение могло смертельно навредить магу. Три петли на первой черте, загибающаяся внутрь засечка на последней, необходимое точное расстояние между ними. Алек вывел, сжимая против боли кулак, Метку на своей коже. Впервые. Он держал в голове картинку: радужку Магнуса пронзает луч света, превращая глаз в стеклянный шарик, ластится к золотой подложке.

— Идеально, — одобрила Изабель получившееся художество и похлопала брата по плечу. — Дуй давай. Джейс там?

Алек кивнул.

— Хорошо. Пускай следит. Первый раз оно очень… интенсивно. Присядь, старайся молчать, и всё будет в порядке.

Пожив близко к регулярно практикующему магию человеку, Алек уже вник в отличия быта волшебников от остальных. Конечно, колдунов сильно ограничивало адское измерение, особенно в трансфере материи – призывать-то нечего, сплошные камни. Только Верховные могли вынимать вещи из Первого мира, но какой ценой? Например, Алек понял: вызванный Катариной дождь был эквивалентом «сжечь дом из-за паука на стене гостиной», и если бы не Иззи… 

Естественное и важное у магов отличалось от нормы остальных диаспор, и обмен энергией, фундаментальная вещь, считался и тем, и тем.

Выуживали яд из жертв через склеру. Выглядело это следующим образом: Магнус выставлял над лицом больного пятерню, где в центре плясали искорки, и приказывал смотреть. Указательным и большим пальцами другой руки поддевал верхнее веко пациента, выворачивая его скользкой слизистой изнанкой в красно-розовой крупе сосудиков наружу. Ассистентка, старая знакомая врачевательница (чьего имени, как оказалось, не знал вообще никто), просовывала под оба века металлические лапки блефаростата, фиксируя глаз в раскрытом положении. Затем Магнус деликатно прислонялся к поблёскивающему белку, произносил заклинание и, дождавшись синей вспышки, начинал извлечение. За кожей мага слизью тянулся чёрный червячок, который стряхивали в подставленный изогнутый поднос. Яд извивался на белом меламине, действительно живой.

Из Хелен вылезло три таких паразита. Зрелище не из приятных.

Алек зашёл в помещение, выставив руку с руной перед собой, ладонью вверх, словно та была запачканной или мокрой. Джейса осенило, едва он заметил возвращение парабатая; светлые брови разошлись и приподнялись. Он молнией метнулся по кабинету, схватил стул и пристукнул пол ножками слева от Магнуса.

Над кроватью, окутывая больного в кокон, шла золотисто-зелёными разводами дезинфицирующая оболочка. Генерал и его ассистентка, закатав рукава выше локтей, по эти самые локти были в защиту зарыты: вампир под их манипуляциями слабо мычал, и медицинский пинцет поблёскивал в такт голосовым вибрациям. Алек боком просочился между стулом Магнуса и соседней койкой, присел, куда Джейс указывал. Побратим взволнованно провёл нижними зубами по верхней губе, глазами спрашивая – _готов?_

Лицо Магнуса заживало. Розовые заплатки, оставшиеся после дорожного ожога, были намного светлее целой кожи вокруг, съели хвостик брови и стягивали здоровую плоть: каждый вечер генерал массировал ранки для профилактики, втирал специальный тоник. Высокой скуле и точёной грани челюсти досталось хуже всего – запёкшиеся корочки всё ещё бугрились там полосками. А вот припухлость и гематома со щеки между ними уже практически сошли, размываясь акварельным зелёным и жёлтым. Хотя мазь для быстрого заживления на лицо накладывать запрещалось, Катарина уверяла, что шрамов не останется.

— Магнус, — выдавил Алек в наступившую между заклинаниями паузу, сползая взглядом на невредимые висок и ухо собеседника. Маг не оторвался от процедуры, обернув голову лишь на три четверти, но Алек настоял: — Погляди сюда.

Генерал послушался и явно собирался сразу отвернуться, но взгляд примёрз к Метке на протянутой руке. Не в силах больше переживать, Алек издал нейтральный гортанный звук и уронил тыльную сторону ладони на ногу Магнуса, выше колена. Магнус проследовал за движением глазами, смешно упирая подбородок в шею.

— Давай, держу колибрик, — подсобила безымянная коллега, беззаботно отпихивая левую руку генерала за пределы дезинфицирующего поля. Оболочка выпустила конечность и быстро сомкнулась следом, плюнув маленькой сферой. Та всосалась назад – одно в одно как капелька воды.

Судя по ходу предыдущих процедур, приближался этап изъятия яда, и времени раздумывать не оставалось. Глядя на Алека исподлобья, Магнус сделал глубокий вдох. Он сидел с серьёзным лицом и широко раздвинутыми коленями, ссутулившись к койке: чёткая картина взрослого мужчины, занятого военного. Он не взялся за руну сразу. Голое предплечье генерала в тёмных волосках, с длинными линиями мышц и сухожилий, смотрелось неприлично, чувственно. Особенно впалая дуга у выступа запястной косточки. Алек почувствовал касание к подушечке своего безымянного пальца, настолько лёгкое, что оно _кололось_. Дорожка пролегла по пальцу, через ладонь и запястье, где прикосновение усилилось, расширилось. 

Потом голову затопил звон, отдающий эхом в груди. Ощущение было, словно Алека опрокинули в тёплое желе. Предметы очертились радужными аурами и сделались гиперреальными, выставляя на первый план крошечные детали. Он мог разобрать каждую полоску в прессованной стружке пола, каждую пору и волосок на подбритом виске Джейса. Переливы цвета над пострадавшим вампиром – бензин в луже. Блестящую краску на лице целительницы, точно россыпь боке-бриллиантов от солнца на свежем снегу. Это всё было снаружи. _Внутри_ он… сидел в закрытой комнате? И ничего не видел и не слышал, даже воздух вокруг не двигался. Но точно знал, что дверь открыли, и больше Алек в комнате был не один.

Он наткнулся взглядом на лицо Магнуса и действительно удивился, с какого-то решив на секунду, что видит в зеркале себя, хотя лицо Магнуса точно было не его собственным, и… Генерал спас Алека от спутанного клубка мыслей, усилив свою хватку. Живой обод вокруг запястья начал пульсировать, но чьим сердцебиением – не разобрать.

Когда маг вернулся к врачеванию, Алек позволил растерянному Джейсу облокотить себя о спинку стула. Ему казалось, что между их с Магнусом мечевидными отростками протянули нить, соединяя, как бумажные стаканчики в детской самодельной игрушечной рации, и по этой нити теперь размеренно гудит и бежит сила. Отток не делал Алека слабее, хотя подплавил края реальности. Время исчезло, придавленное чувством союза; состояние слегка походило на парабатай-магию, но если побратим служил якорем, то маг наоборот дарил иллюзию парения. Ноги вроде бы не касались пола. Алек вполне осознавал происходящее: вот они закончили с вампиром, вот переместились к следующей кровати, потом ещё раз. Джейс носил за ними стулья. Алеку хотелось помочь, но Магнус, не открывая рот, сообщил, что нет нужды.

— Он в порядке, вообще?! — Спрашивал обеспокоенный брат издалека, пока Алек расслаблялся всё больше в безопасности подстрахованного, неодиночного полёта.

…дурацкое одеяло совершенно не грело! 

Он попытался набросить край на голову, выше уха и по самую макушку, но что-то не получалось, ткань соскальзывала. Тогда Алек сдался и гусеницей пополз вниз, забираясь в укрытие целиком и складываясь коленями к груди, уже зная, что согреться не выйдет. И надышать не получится. Холод пробирал не столько из окружающего пространства, сколько сочился из костей. Ужасно. Попытки обнять себя или прижать пальцы к животу под футболкой тоже ни к чему не привели, только дрожь стала колотить.

Алек смутно подумал, что упускает какие-то важные детали происходящего. Мысли ворочались без охоты, с тревожным оттенком. Он всегда чувствовал себя похоже, если слишком долго спал днём. Утешал только запах сандала, более отчётливый в темноте под одеялом.

— Хороший мой, тебе же дышать нечем.

Ткань осторожно убрали с лица. Едва наружный воздух ударил в нос, как зубы слышно застучали. Алек насильно разлепил ресницы. У кровати сидел бледный в ночном фиолете Магнус, край одеяла в одной руке; другая, сжатая в кулак, подпирала подбородок. На его губах ещё оставались следы улыбки, но они уже начинали сглаживаться.

— Александр. Ты трясёшься, это побочные эффекты от руны. — Лоб огладило тепло. — Жара нет.

Алек вспомнил отравленный патруль и узнал комнату – палату Магнуса, где сам Охотник прямо сейчас занимал кровать пациента. Сердце неприятно ёкнуло, и он попытался приподняться, но маг остановил:

— Лежи, лежи.

— Вы что, — жалобно протянул Алек, — меня сюда несли?..

— Нет, Ваше Высочество притопало само, своими длинными ногами. — Генерал начал вставать. — Ты замёрз, я дам тебе второе одеяло.

Паутинки связи между ними полопались, оставив за собой пустоты, вот и знобило. Но сказать вслух такого Алек пока способен не был, равно как и лежать в темноте без хотя бы физического тепла Магнуса рядом. Потому просто схватился за первое попавшееся – штанину – и сказал тоном, которому давал прорезаться лишь во времена сильного недомогания:

— Нет.

— То есть, «нет»? — Прозвучал удивлённый ответ. Когда одежду не отпустили, Магнус оплёл чужой кулак пальцами, бережно раскрыв его. Присел на край кровати, предоставляя Алеку возможность ткнуться носом в угол между матрасом и ногой. Будь Алек более в сознании, ни за что бы подобного себе не позволил. А так… он освободился и приподнял край одеяла, слишком уставший, чтобы стыдиться или бороться против волны сквозняка. Темнота подумала и ответила: — Хорошо.

Гладкая ткань магнусовой одежды сначала неуютно свежила, но нагрелась почти мгновенно под расправленным покрывалом. По-прежнему свёрнутый калачиком Алек упёрся мужчине лбом под подбородок, а коленями – в бёдра. Так он ощущал себя маленьким, далёким от проблем и восхитительно обыкновенным. Магнус положил его руку себе на торс у самого пояса, не дрогнув, и с шуршанием в тишине повел выше. Рубашка поддалась, пропуская ледяные пальцы под себя. Кожа мага оказалась ожидаемо нежной, контрастом широкому рельефному боку. Он остановил ладонь Алека на середине рёберной клетки, оправил поверху тунику и прижал рукой, пленив в почти нестерпимо горячей ловушке.

Алек отчётливо слышал собственное сопение; зажмурился до цветных звёзд и решёточек на оборотке век. В первые секунды продолжал стучать зубами и терпеть почти-боль от чужого тепла, цветущего красными пятнами в точках контакта. Спустя какое-то время оно распалось на градиенты, уступая место нюансам: едва заметная линия до локтя, чашка обнимающих его пальцев, прижатая к макушке щека и колючая от щетины кожа шеи у переносицы.

— No habla español más conmigo, — пробубнил он, ухая за грань сознания.4

***

Стена делилась на две половины, чтобы подчеркнуть зонирование меблировки. Голый керамический кирпич служил фоном для лаунжа с диванами и креслами, а заштукатуренный знаменовал начало столовой. По обоим ползли, подчиняясь полудню, многочисленные солнечные – солнечные! – квадраты, на белой части окружённые ореолом. Окна от пола до потолка, что шли вдоль всей западной стены лофта, манили погнаться за солнцем. Алек исследовал длинный балкон за ними: облокотился на нагретый бетон балюстрады, наслаждаясь тёплым ветром и видом. Он уже отвык от цивилизации, потому впитывал глазами индустриальную готику Бруклинского моста с ажурными веерами тросов, серо-стальной Ист-Ривер с пенными хвостами паромов, перебитую причалами ленту набережной, ФДР магистраль на том берегу.

Балкон служил приютом для кухонного садика с травами в прямоугольных клумбах-вазонах. Алек узнал лаванду, розмарин, шалфей, лимонную мяту и лимонную же вербену. Не узнал он ещё больше. Женщина, которая заходила спасать жилище от запустения, хорошо следила за зеленью. От растений во Втором мире тоже быстро отвыкаешь. Алек провёл долгое время, оглаживая листики и стебельки, наблюдая, как одинокая заблудшая пчела трудиться над цветущим розмарином.

В лофте кругом были цветы: благоухали композиции из кремовых столепестковых роз, потолок над центровым диваном радовал белыми гроздьями цветов акации. Подарок Магнуса перед уходом – маг рассудил, что Алек разобьёт лагерь у развлекательного центра.

— Напоминание обо мне, — подмигнул он. Как будто Алек мог о нём забыть.

Да и зачем напоминания, если они остановились в доме Магнуса? Всё здесь кричало об индивидуальности владельца. Каждый резной экран, забитая книгами и артефактами этажерка, полотно выше взрослого, вышитая подушка держали призрачные следы прикосновений мага, его личности. Едва оказавшись здесь, Алек сразу вздохнул свободнее. Обереги сияли на всех стенах и вспыхнули ярче с появлением хозяина. Магнус, кликая по кнопкам телефона, смотрелся посреди лофта шедевром в идеальной раме.

Первым на повестке дня у изголодавшихся на фронте путешественников было поесть китайского фастфуда. Маг, радуясь простым чарам Первого мира, наколдовал на журнальном столике мегаполис картонных коробок с логотипами пагод на боку. Проверил тройную порцию жареных вонтонов, а затем деликатно осведомился:

— Кто-то ещё вонтоны будет? Говорите сейчас, потому что я всё съем сам и делиться не стану.

— Даже с «Александром»? — Съехидничал Джейс, а Магнус душераздирающе помолчал и честно ответил:

— …Не знаю.

Домоправительница засокрушалась было на тему «я сама могла», но вскоре забыла об этом, таская Охотников кругом и тыкая пальцами в гостевые спальни, туалеты с душами и дополнительные полотенца. Её зелёный чешуйчатый хвост радостно подрагивал вправо-влево. Все двери женщина отельно приоткрывала, кроме одной, с рунами по наличникам.

— Кабинет мистера Бейна, — объяснила она. — Не входите сюда, будьте добры. Не то ног лишитесь.

Алек задумался о внутренности комнаты. Походила ли она больше на лабораторию? Или библиотеку? А может, обыкновенный офис, или даже помесь всех трёх? Ему было очень интересно, хотя не хотелось подглядывать. Хотелось, чтобы Магнус показал сам. Он пошёл спросить, но мага уже полностью заняла еда: он сидел на полу у журнального столика и жевал. Алек сомневался, что их желудков хватит осилить всё, пока не увидел хищную улыбку Джейса. Откуда-то полился Брамс… Сам Алек запихивался, стараясь отвлечься и не пялиться на Магнуса, любителя при возможности есть руками. В общем, обед троица таки подмела, и быстро, оставив на салфетке лишь две печальные булочки бао.

— Я не расслаблялся в одиночестве без нянек уже, наверное, полгода, — заявил Магнус по завершению трапезы, трамбуя контейнеры друг в друга. — Вы, конечно, замечательная компания. Но сейчас я уйду. Один. Вернусь в семь-восемь, и не пытайтесь за мной следить.

Джейс так старательно замычал свой протест, что чуть на ноги не взвился, а сам Алек замер, борясь со страхом и разочарованием. Когда Магнус получил увольнительный, Верховная Лосс оттащила Охотника в сторону и вывалила целый список инструкций. Например, не соглашаться сопровождать генерала на эльфийские вечеринки («Я бы не стала так громко говорить, «оргии», но они иногда… увлекаются») или не давать заводить очередного кота. Хотя про одиночные вылазки женщина сказала – _пускай_ , Алек всё равно почему-то думал (надеялся), что Магнус… останется. Не уйдёт. Проведёт время… ну, с ним.

Он не особо следил, но смутно прикидывал, что с вечера руны Единения ещё ни разу не оставался с магом наедине.

— Мне это не нравится! — Орал Джейс тем временем.

— Юный Джонатан, дожуй, будь добр, ты плюёшься креветкой. Это раз. Два, мне всё равно. Я в увольнительном и я взрослый человек.

— Мне тоже всё равно – всё равно где ты, в чём ты, и как давно! Ты мой подзащитный и никуда без меня не пойдёшь!

— Здесь моя территория. Я в безопасности. А тебя можно легко превратить в четвероногое.

— Алек, ну чего ты молчишь! Скажи что-нибудь!

Алек посмотрел с одного напряжённого лица на другое, потупился и продолжил начатую Магнусом уборку.

— Это не против инструкций, — заметил он резонно в перепачканный соусом картон. По уставу запрещалось упускать объект из виду, но Алек и до фронта знал, что данной конкретной части правил не всегда требуется следовать на сто процентов, и со временем лишь убедился в своей правоте.

Мусор у него из рук выдрали. Магнус беззаботно отшвырнул стопку коробок, не глядя, куда-то за плечо.

— Александр, на два слова, — позвал он и скрылся вглубь помещения, игнорируя джейсов напутственный интерпретационный танец.

В коридоре возле торшера Магнус теребил кольца на левой руке и выглядел взволнованно. Алек в последнее время стал замечать детали, которые ускользали от внимания раньше: как маг поднимает лицо ему навстречу при разговорах, компенсируя разницу в росте. Палитру эмоций, ясно читаемых в живой мимике. C каким изяществом выгибается шея, когда он, внимательный слушатель, склоняет голову к плечу. Насколько меньше кажется в общем, своим сильным, стройным телосложением всё равно уступая Охотнику просто из-за генетической подложки. 

Стену за Магнусом украшала деревянная плашка укиё-э, чёрно-белая сцена с изображением комнаты татами. Двери-сёдзи раздвинуты, открывая прибрежный пейзаж. Пара молодых людей в кимоно, центр композиции, застыла в бесконечном поцелуе с левого края ксилографии: девушка – полуобернувшись от кото, струны которого перебирала мгновенье назад, а молодой человек сразу за её спиной, пальцы под подбородком партнёрши. Алек был процентов на шестьдесят уверен, что парень на картине это сам Магнус. Он когда-то что-то упоминал про десятилетние каникулы в Нагасаки периода Эдо.

— Телефон будет со мной всё время, включенный. Я абсолютно точно вернусь между семью-восемью. А ещё оставлю маячок. Если не поспею к сроку, сможешь… сможете его активировать, перенестись напрямую ко мне. Но, уверяю, прибегать к крайним мерам не придётся, — зачастил Магнус, искренне заглядывая Алеку в глаза, ещё до того, как они поравнялись.

Алеку сделалось совестно, что он своим наверняка заметным кислым выражением портит человеку заслуженный и такой редкий выходной. Стыдно за то, что заставил Магнуса вот так переживать и оправдываться, заполнять неуютную тишину, раньше между ними отсутствующую. Дискомфорт сидел тяжестью в груди, лип к коже и чесался. Стараясь компенсировать, Алек стал уверять:

— Конечно, всё понятно. Мы тебе доверяем. Следи за окружением и сразу звони, если что.

Маг закусил нижнюю губу, бегая глазами по чертам собеседника.

— Я бы с радостью остался, поверь, только мне действительно нужно отлучиться.

Было такое ощущение, словно он отчаянно пытается объяснить таинственный, но очевидный факт с разных сторон, для непонятливого Алека. Правда как-то лево, сильно по-своему, что шло намерению наперекор.

— Хорошо, — попытался сгладить заминку Алек.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Магнус и закивал.

Алек рефлекторно закивал в ответ. Они стояли в коридоре, распустив между собой липкую странность слов, и кивали двумя болванчиками, пока маг не откланялся – собираться.

Как назло, мама с Максом уехали в Идрис, и проведывать в Институте было некого. Джейсу всё равно полагалось явиться с докладом и получить свежие указания, вот и выходило, что Алек в лофте застрял – кто-то всегда должен держать лагерь. Магнус проскочил мимо, махнул на прощанье уже через плечо, тараторя:

— Александр, чувствуй себя, как дома. По соседству с моим кабинетом есть библиотека, бери любые книги… Там запасной лаптоп, пароля нет, вайфай работает. Кабельное тоже. В тумбочке под телевизором диски. Что ещё? У телефона стопка меню, заказывай, что захочешь, если проголодаешься. Я… — он замялся. — Я ушёл.

На нём изыскано сидел обыденный гражданский костюм, и ни в чём подобном Охотники подопечного прежде не видели. Алек провожал спинной шов пиджака взглядом до последнего, пока входная дверь не закрылась.

— Бодрей, — утешил Джейс, стиснув брату загривок.

Изабель всучила им внушительный список необходимых вещей, половину которого составляли разные латексные изделия — на те, что раздавали в лагере, у неё оказалась аллергия. Джейс фыркал радостно, а на алековы квадратные глаза сестра покачала головой:

— Ты видел главу эльфийской делегации? А Льюиса, адъютанта капитана Сантьяго? Да не нужно даже за пределы нашего блока ходить: капитан Бранвелл, братишка. Капитан Бранвелл. Я в тот раз прямо за ней на крышу лезла. Должна сказать, видок что надо, и я не панораму имею в виду.

— Мы, — продолжал веселиться Джейс, подставляя ей ладонь для товарищеского шлепка, — за пределы блока и не ходим, к твоему сведению.

Иззи глянула на него, потом на Алека внимательно, уставилась между их плечами туда, где Клери и Магнус с Катариной копошились в склянках зелий. Сказала:

— Я вижу.

Так что Джейс перед уходом утрамбовал во внутренний карман кожаного жилета сестринскую бумажку, сложенную вчетверо. Надел очки-авиаторы, застеклив пол-лица – его реакцией на вновь солнечное небо стало «блергх», – велел побратиму не скучать, и Алек остался один. Случалось подобное очень редко, и, обыкновенно, ему нравилось. Он ловил момент, читал в тишине, поджав ноги в кресле, но это только когда доподлинно знал, где все пропадают. Сейчас же Алек замер в проёме балкона. По красно-белой кирпичной стене ползли световые квадраты. В тёплых лучах даже светящиеся пылинки не плавали, настолько здесь было чисто. Казалось зазорным трогать что либо, и он скрестил руки на груди, во избежание.

Фотографий Магнуса нигде на видном месте не висело, а прочие картины в общей зоне Алек уже рассмотрел, потому пошёл исследовать обещанную библиотеку. Но по пути внимание привлекла распахнутая двустворчатая дверь: он мог поклясться на Мэллартаке, что ранее та стена стояла пустой. Осторожно ступая, Алек подошёл ближе. Управительница сказала не разуваться, кроме как в спальнях, где лежали ковры, а в комнате лежал ковёр, серый, неотделанным стенам в тон, потому Алек застыл на пороге, носками ботинок упираясь в мягкую границу. Мебель тёмного дерева и ткани густых ювелирных оттенков наполняли комнату. В дальнем углу с латунных цепей свисали лампады крашеного стекла, наводняющие всё приглушёнными цветными бликами. Огромная кровать под тяжёлым балдахином напоминала ларец сокровищ. Манящий, поблёскивающий луг покрывала выгуливал стадо ненужных вычурных подушек с дутыми бисерными боками. Алек, целый день позволяющий мозгу вписывать фантом Магнуса в домашние интерьеры, поскорее отвернулся.

Вообще, было заметно, что хозяин здесь не живёт на постоянной основе. Спальней, наравне с остальным лофтом, правил музейный почти порядок, полная противоположность всего… волшебного. Пахло лимонной полиролью. Под зеркалом с шарами ламп по раме туалетный столик распростёрся пустым, единственное исключение – прозрачные акриловые кубы-кейсы для косметики. Алек вспомнил стол генерала в бараке, вернее, бардак, имеющий отдалённо силуэт стола; хмыкнул. 

Но след прибытия мага таки нашёлся. Резная дверь в гардеробную, увешанная галстуками, тоже оказалась открыта, и оттуда пытались ползком сбежать: рубашка рукавом вперёд, зелёный кожаный лофер, вусмерть блестящий ком чего-то. Алек улыбнулся, ощущая себя более уютно, словно одиночество притупилось и перестало давить. Огладил дверную притолоку, прежде чем двинуться дальше.

На письменном столе в библиотеке лежала записка, придавленная перьевой ручкой. Рядом Магнус оставил перстень, каплю оникса в обрамлении серебряных крыльев. «Только после восьми», – просил он по плотной кремовой бумаге чернильными завитками своего уже узнаваемого, но ещё непривычного витиеватого почерка. Алек рассмотрел нижние петельки букв, задирающие правый край чёрточки, и отвернулся к пёстрым рядам фолиантов.

Зная свою тенденцию зачитываться до ступора, он установил на мобильном напоминание. Устроился за столом над объёмистым «Анналы» Тацита в оригинале. Именно сигнал будильника и разбудил Алека в восемь ноль-ноль, заставив встрепенуться и оторвать щеку от страниц раскрытого тома. Свет в библиотеке приглушили: полоска приоткрытой двери светилась ярче. С плеч, шелестя, соскользнул на пол пиджак – тот самый, в котором утром щеголял Магнус. Перстень со стола пропал, а на записке прибавилось слов. «Дома. 7:23 РМ. Магнус».

Полутьму рассеивал ползущий из гостиной по стенам коридора свет. Верхние лампы молчали, уступая сцену светильникам и бра. Ленивые манёвры светлячков среди гроздьев акации были подвижными на фоне своих статичных собратьев за окном, способных лишь мигать в вечернем оранжевом. Вычерченный против заката силуэт Манхеттена начинал терять контрастность, верхушками небоскрёбов погружаясь в синие сумерки, даря глазу ещё больше светляков – габаритных огней.

Вся простая и знакомая красота городской иллюминации служила лишь блёклым фоном фигуре Магнуса, чьё одиночество было не изоляцией, но предчувствием.

Алек прочистил горло, пробуждая голос после сна:

— Где Джейс?

Разговор будто отмер после паузы, наступившей днём. Магнус ничем не выказал удивления нарушителю спокойствия и остался недвижим.

— Здесь самое безопасное место в двух мирах. Я отправил его спать раньше после вчерашнего ночного дежурства. Пускай, Александр.

Алеку никогда не нравилось звучание собственного полного имени. «Александр», - говорила мать перед взбучкой. «Александр», - разочарованно вторил отец. «Александр», - отводил его руку и отступал недосягаемый Джейс, используя слово, как извинение. Но Магнус простирал имя приглашением. Каждый слог – дозированная приманка, ведущая к сладкой ловушке, только более соблазнительной от сопровождающего страха. Магнус не отнимал выбор и необходимость решать, предоставляя их собеседнику, как запасной выход. И именно возможность сказать нет, послушаться собственной слабины пугала томным, потным, задыхающимся чувством, странно похожим на нетерпение.

Магнус обнимал себя, расслаблено удерживая в правой руке бокал вина за кольцо края, куда прикладываются губами. Он сменил выходную одежду на чёрный шёлковый халат и вот теперь выглядел уютно, действительно как дома. Алек, пока наливал себе стакан воды и пил, рассматривал его. Что-то было не так, мягче, иначе…

— Ты что, — вырвалось у него, — подстригся?

На это маг запрокинул голову и легко засмеялся. Его причёска, та же, но неуловимо свежее, позволила теперь более коротким и оттого послушным прядям на макушке соскользнуть распущенной волной по обритой щетине виска над ухом.

— Я осознаю, — пояснил он радостно, — что для многих такие детали – вздор и глупости, особенно на фоне происходящего. Но у всех свои тараканы, верно? Для меня ухоженность важна. Даже на фоне происходящего. Спасибо, что заметил.

Прежде, чем Алек успел запаниковать (они с Джейсом стригли волосы и ногти лишь когда на глаза попадалась ножницы), Магнус будто его мысли прочёл:

— Конечно, я имею в виду собственную ухоженность. Знал бы ты, насколько иным считает и всегда считал меня мир. Я понимаю, ты не представляешь полностью, ведь сам не разделяешь подобных принципов. Просто… поверь: ни к чему давать лишнюю зацепку взглядам, ищущим брешь в моей броне.

Алек вдруг снова мысленно представил портрет Магнуса в своём учебнике. Сколько предрассудков каждой эпохи довелось засвидетельствовать его глазам, сколько оправданных временным промежутком оплеух вытерпеть обманчиво молодому лицу? А ведь Алек подробно знал лишь о предубеждениях, цветущих в Конклаве до Разрывов, никогда не удосуживался углубиться в обыденную историю.

— Маленькие спа-каникулы помогают чувствовать себя человеком, — всё ещё веселясь, продолжал маг. Отпил коротко. — Я ведь с самого начала войны исключительно редко бываю дома. И последние года уже стал забывать, за что сражаюсь. Зачем. Столько времени проведено во Втором мире, что эти… — рука описала урбанистический пейзаж, — …хозяева с собаками. Белые с дредами, как дураки, чтобы им долго жилось. Квадратные каблуки. Семидесятые снова в моде, ты знал?.. Я не знал.

Маг вздохнул, поднял тост Нью-Йорку, чокнув краем бокала об окно.

— Мир отделён от меня стеклом.

Он повернулся на сто восемьдесят, пришив Алека к месту бездонными глазами. Атмосфера откровения сменила прежнюю неловкость в их пространстве. Алек вскользь вспомнил, как впервые увидел отца плачущим, а мать – пьяной. Только с Магнусом негативных коннотаций в нежность, как в те разы, не подмешалось. 

— Но ты, Александр, напомнил мне: я не единственный живой и настоящий в террариуме с демонами. Юный Джонатан, и прекрасная Изабелла, и печенюшка-Клери – новое поколение, зёрнышки лучшего будущего. Но в первую очередь ты. Такой уверенный. Тебе всё известно наверняка и наперёд.

Голос Магнуса мелодично вещал, словно зачитывая радио-пьесу иной, интересной и героической жизни. Маг оставил бокал на серебристой тележке бара и начал ступать от окна. Что-то блеснуло ниже, притягивая внимание Алека и гипнотизируя взгляд. 

Руки маленьким колдунам протравливали ядами в самом начале ученичества, посвящая в таинства ремесла. Совет отменил жестокий и болезненный обычай лишь недавно, потому все взрослые маги щеголяли перманентным чёрным маникюром. Магнус, хотя в гостиной не было ковра, стоял босым. Ногти на ногах традиция не трогала, но у мужчины они, тоже обыкновенно голые, теперь были аккуратно покрыты чёрным лаком – работа педикюрщицы. На щиколотке выше косточки, опираясь на неё диагонально, висел золотой браслет. Массивный, в два пальца взрослого толщиной торквес с конусообразными навершиями и тиснённым геометрическим узором по боку, как носят кхмерские танцоры. Наверняка амулет с флёром, скрывающим кошачьи глаза от обыденных прохожих, чтобы не тратить лишнюю магию на поддержку маскировки самому.

Во рту пересохло так же резко, как вскрылось в воображении видение: эти самые крепкие лодыжки в тёмных волосках скрещенные за его, Алека, затылком. Браслет на левой вздрагивает от каждого толчка, пуская по металлу дорожку бело-жёлтого блика… Фантазии Охотника муза озаряла редко, оттого сердце в истерике зашлось.

Ноги и браслет остановились совсем близко, и Алек заставил взгляд вскарабкаться по глянцу халата до смуглой кожи в его разъезжающихся полах. Впадинка между плоских грудных мышц, над нею – прямой разлёт пластично очерченных ключиц. Острый выступ Адамова яблока на шее, сильная линия челюсти. Рот у Магнуса был чем-то почти кукольный, с чувственным изгибом и мягкими на вид губами. Весь маг словно светился, чересчур идеальный, а кожа его умоляла прикоснуться, гладкая, дразня своим теплом. Он стоял опасно близко, нарушая личные границы, буквально с головы до ног – алекова погибель.

— Из-за тебя, мой хороший, — поделился Магнус ласково, запрокинув лицо именно так, как стал замечать Алек, — я хочу остаться и посмотреть, что же взойдёт из ваших ростков в свете нового утра.

Ресницы у него были длинными, но из-за особенностей строения глаза не завивались вверх, как у Иззи или даже Джейса, а укрывали взгляд полуопущенным веером, даря вечное ранимое сомнение, ложный прищур. Алек чувствовал, что, как завороженный, ссутуленным вопросительным знаком обнимает пространством вокруг себя пространство Магнуса, выпрямленного навстречу. А потом Магнус поднял руку – Алек не видел движения, только ощутил – и положил ладонь ему на сердце, поверх старой синтетической футболки, материал которой, состоящий из маленьких штришков разных оттенков серого, давно взялся катышками.

Алек никогда не целовался так, чтобы это считалось. Айлин решительно зажала его в углу давным-давно, почти в детстве, прежде чем отстраниться и заявить: «Ну, я точно лесбиянка». Пьяный Джейс, проиграв спор шаловливой фее в клубе, схватил Алека за уши и смял его губы своими, ещё не зная, какую боль оставил после. Самым близким случаем можно было считать тренировки во Втором мире времён Академии, когда они с Олуфеми Обараку остались последними на полигоне и поддались моменту. Но тогдашний неожиданно острый интерес Алек списывал наполовину на адреналин после рукопашной. Да и продлилось всё секунды – скоро явились инструкторы, искать пропажу…

Пускай. Даже Алек, с его ограниченным опытом, понимал, что сейчас его поцелуют. И не запаниковал лишь потому, что неимоверно этого хотел. Он забыл, чем заняты его руки, что изображает лицо. Отчаянно силился втолкнуть собственное сознание в настоящий момент, ощутить его реальность, _присутствовать_. Но лишь метался в запинающемся дыхании и стучащем сердце, и, кажется, прекратил чувствовать собственное лицо. И ноги тоже.

Магнус занял его мир целиком, не отпускал глазами, ища отклик, что-то – Алек не знал, не был уверен. Совсем прекратил дышать. В секунду, когда ожидание стало звенящим, совершенно нестерпимым, выражение мага опало, разбиваясь. Он торопливо почти отпрыгнул назад, отдёргивая ладонь от футболки Охотника, как обожжённую, и прижимая её ко рту.

Внутри и вокруг похолодело.

— Силы небесные! — Закачал Магнус головой, выгибая брови… прося прощения. — Мне так жаль! Не знаю, что на меня нашло. Вернее, знаю. Это всё твоё честное лицо, сбило с толку. Обыкновенно я лучше читаю ситуацию. Прости, Алек. — «Алек». — Извини, что смутил тебя. Больше не повториться, обещаю.

Алек потерялся, словно от него живьём отодрали нечто важное, и пытался вставить хоть слово в нервное пояснение. Маг уже капитулировал к бару, без цели возясь с хрустальными затычками бутылей и щипцами для льда. Вот он видимым усилием остановил себя, освобождая руки, собрался. Повернулся с широкой неподдельной улыбкой, призывая товарища позабавиться над неловкостью вместе:

— Стыдоба какая. Я решил, что нравлюсь тебе. Бывает!

Алек окончательно запаниковал и выпалил:

— Нет!

— Я уже понял, — фыркнул Магнус добродушно. — Забудь. Мы ещё над этим посмеёмся одна–

— Нет, в смысле да! — Взмолился Алек, стараясь вернуть расстояние, или отсутствие расстояния, назад. — Ты правильно нравишься, что решил мне. То есть! Наоборот.

Ноги очнулись, перенесли обладателя на несколько шагов вперёд. Магнус же застыл, и в его чертах появилась робость, а в глазах занялось осторожное понимание. Он возразил с надеждой:

— Но ты так… — изобразил клешню у диафрагмы, — скрутился. Будто я тебя бить буду.

Алек знал, что наверняка таращится совой, точно как Джейса постоянно раздражает. Но Магнус – не Джейс, напомнил он себе, и, исключая теперешнюю ситуацию, обладал талантом разгадывать алековы душевные паззлы на одних только найденных в глазах подсказках. 

— Я никогда никого не целовал, чтобы… — он повёл плечом, пытаясь передать «по-настоящему», «значимо».

— Ах да, — интонация потемнела. — Постоянно забываю. Вы, нефилимы, становитесь достаточно взрослыми для гибели намного раньше, чем для любви.

На этот раз они встретились посередине, покрыв равное расстояние. Магнус запустил пальцы в короткие волоски на затылке Алека, отправив стаю мурашек по позвоночнику вниз. Другой ладонью обнял лицо, проведя нежно большим пальцем по скуле. Руки Алека начали дрожать, когда он опустил их на бока мужчины, повыше пояса халата, и тот почувствовал, улыбнулся.

— Расслабься, мой хороший. — Дыхание слов трогало подбородок. Магнус едва-едва коснулся переносицей края его челюсти, провёл, щекоча чёлкой и отираясь по-львиному, пока Алек рассеяно смотрел поверх тёмной головы на ночные огни. — Ты тоже мне очень нравишься. Иди, — голос мага упал до патоки, пока пальцы соскользнули по щеке Алека, совершили недалёкое путешествие между их лицами, притронувшись к собственным губам. Указывая. Маня. — Иди сюда.

Он пах приторным и иначе-свежим, непривычно. Его одежда, волосы, кожа и губы – всё на ощупь было шёлковым под прикосновениями Алека, точно как представлялось в последние мгновенья перед сном и сразу после пробуждения. Магнус подарил ему первый настоящий поцелуй, и второй, а дальше Алек считать прекратил. На его языке оставался терпкий ореховый привкус вина, который, когда маг укрепил хватку на затылке Алека и наклонил голову удобнее, углубляя поцелуй, сделался сладким. На сей раз не приходилось стараться присутствовать в моменте: момент наполнил Алека сам, вытесняя из сознания время и оставляя только это. Губы, руки и шёлк.

Алек не задумывался, что можно стать ещё ближе к человеку, чем то позволяет разделённое дыхание и жар. Чужое… нет, теперь не чужое – _другое_ тело прижалось к его собственному, и их сердца, разделённые простыми клетками костей и плоти, бились вразнобой, создавая обыденное совершенство. Магнус не давал Алеку совсем пропасть в потоке переполняющих мыслей и эмоций, отстранялся на передышку, рассматривая внимательно и – улыбаясь. Стирая полностью лишние нервы, страх. Просто и радостно, так искренне, что Алек чувствовал отпечаток заразного счастья на собственном лице. 

Магнус втягивал его нижнюю губу между своих, прикусывая несильно, но до сумасводящего покалывания. Его пояс был завязан на хитроумный скользкий узел и распался без всяких усилий, стоило потянуть за первую попавшуюся петлю. Халат послушно поехал с правого плеча мужчины, остановившись на локте, и Алек повторил его путь пальцами, смыкая хватку на рельефном бицепсе. Рука мага проникла ему под футболку, где большой палец принялся чертить полудуги над выступающей бедренной косточкой, как до того по скуле, оставляя за собой обещание удовольствия. Алек прервал движение, выдирая дразнящую руку прочь и насильно выпрямляя её, стягивая халат совсем, и стискивая за ним пальцы Магнуса. 

Магнус снова разорвал поцелуй ради внимательного взгляда. Его кошачьи зрачки раздулись, превращаясь в чёрные круги. Губы разогрела кровь, подступившая под самую плюшевую плёночку кожи, до растёртой красной влажности – та быстро подсыхала от тяжёлого дыхания. Он выпустил алеков загривок, повёл левым плечом с животной грацией, как тогда, у ифрита, скидывая халат совсем. Медальон с салацией висел на привычном месте, искорка отражённого света в тенях. Мир был таким огромным, страшным местом, и пускай сейчас они спрятались во временной безопасности, скоро это закончится. Алек неловкой пятерней грубовато сгрёб медальон в кулак, сдавил, чтобы металлические края впились, а Магнус накрыл его пальцы своей ладонью. Тогда Охотник не выдержал и сгрёб мужчину в охапку, просто обнимая одной рукой вокруг рёбер, а затем и обеими, да так крепко, что носки Магнуса на секунду оторвались от пола.

Магнус вцепился в ответ также сильно, издал придушенный стон. Его пульс ускорился, наконец, до понятного Алеку темпа. Там, куда Алек вжимался лицом в его шею, под ванильной маской лосьона для тела прятался правильный запах Магнуса – пряности и сандал.

Когда отчаянное объятие распалось, Магнус развернул их, буксируя Алека следом за петельки на джинсах, и принялся пятиться к дивану. Он остался в одних чёрных боксёрах-брифах и проклятущем браслете, и Алек трудно сглатывал при каждом вороватом взгляде вдоль его тела, пытаясь на ходу урвать ещё поцелуй, приложиться хоть к краю рта. Подушки дивана боднули мага под колени, и он осел, потянул на себя, заваливаясь на бок и поворачиваясь одновременно, оплетая алекову шею руками, впуская его между своих раскрытых коленей и стискивая ими после.

Мозг коротило. От осознания, что ему удалось, наконец, поймать, добровольно пленить тепло Магнуса между собой и диваном, внутри просыпалось что-то урчащее от властного удовлетворения. _Вот как должно быть_ , подумалось нависшему над магом Алеку. Между ними двоими когнитивных функций вытряхнуть Охотника из футболки не осталось; Магнус просто задрал её, и та сбилась в районе подмышек. Алека прошибло липким потом, когда пальцы мага приласкали его живот и дальше вверх, к соскам.

— М-м-м, — протянул он, одобряя тёмные волоски, покрывающие алеков торс. У него самого выше пояса их было немного, только дразнящая дорожка от того места, где у обычных людей находился пупок, которая пропадала под чёрной резинкой. Он сипло прошептал: — Сейчас, мой хороший, потерпи ещё чуть-чуть…

Алек носил джинсы, где ширинка держалась не молнией, а рядом пуговиц, и уже успел молча проклясть себя. Но из-за предпочитаемой им мешковатости одежды Магнусу пришлось бороться лишь с двумя, и джинсы поддались, сползая по белью достаточно низко. Алек невольно зашипел, втягивая воздух сквозь зубы, а Магнус приложился губами к его шее и одновременно крепко надавил на поясницу, понукая опустить вес. Удерживаясь на одних локтях, задыхаясь от горячих мокрых поцелуев по шее, Алек ощутил и, толкаясь, потёрся о желанное мужское тело, которое также сильно хотело его в ответ – впервые.

Почти сразу несложная хореография тел ушла из фокуса на второй план, уступая место медленно нарастающему огню, за которым хотелось гнаться бесконечно, не догоняя. Внутренний хронометр перегорел, и мгновения сплавились между собой в сплошной поток удовольствия. Перегруженные синапсы позволяли сознанию улавливать только отдельные кадры: солёный запах возбуждения, цепочка от медальона, собравшаяся в ямке между ключиц Магнуса, его ногти, чертящие дорожки по спине. Он положил ладони Алеку на ягодицы, направляя движения, выгибаясь дугой от дивана. Стонал едва слышно, но громче молчаливого Охотника; а тот всё никак не мог поверить, что вынимает из мага подобные звуки. Что Магнусу, с его историей, опытом, магией хорошо лежать под Алеком вот так, подставляясь.

Он благоговейно трогал рельефные переплетения мышц на боку мужчины, крепкую задницу сквозь мягкую ткань, не смея ещё лезть под, беззащитную изнанку бедра. Вторая рука сжала его холёные волосы, наверняка слишком сильно, но тот не жаловался – ластился и откликался с готовностью, пока, в конце концов, не поджал ногу, и Алек не наткнулся ладонью на его растреклятый браслет. Он почти услышал, как скрипнули собственные зубы из-за стиснувшейся против рыка челюсти, но звук потоп в океанском шуме крови, наполнившем голову. Он, не прекращая длинных толчков, растерянно, почти в бессилии смотрел в лицо Магнуса, на его сведённые брови, пока живот затопило удовольствие, марая белье изнутри мокрым теплом спермы. Маг не отрывал от него глаза-колодцы, впитывая все реакции до мельчайших деталей, распластанный и податливый, такой терпеливый, но едва терпящий тоже.

— Александр, — взмолился он, теряя голос на среднем слоге, и мольба с заминкой в ней окрылила Алека. Он подался вперёд, пленяя мужчину под собой окончательно; склонился и возвратил полученную ранее звериную ласку, сомкнул осторожно зубы на его подбородке, левее от центра. Распахнутый рот прижался к его щеке, хороня во взопревшей коже беззвучный крик, и колени Магнуса стиснули его бёдра, не щадя.

Лёгкая, пузырящаяся как шампанское энергия начала подниматься внутри. Алек упёрся лбом в обивку дивана возле уха мага, так, чтобы их виски по-прежнему соприкасались, стараясь отдышаться. Сейчас, лучше контролируя свой слух, он позволил себе сопеть. Магнус вторил ему, обмякая, а затем внезапно выбросил локоть, подсекая алеков и опрокидывая Охотника на себя целиком, плашмя.

— Тяжёлый, — ухнул тот предупреждение. Магнус только повернул голову, уткнувшись носом ему в ухо, и повёл взад-вперёд, мол, знаю. Придавил лопатку Алека возле сбитой рулоном футболки, которая на груди больно впивалась – исправлять ситуацию было лень. Пальцы стали выписывать невнятные круги и завитушки, и Алека прошило осознанием: он никогда ни с кем прежде не делил такого отстранёно-интимного жеста. Пускай для Магнуса было иначе, драгоценности момента это не уменьшало. Алек зажмурился, стараясь запечатлеть мгновение в памяти, во всей его тривиальности, навсегда.

— Кыш, — прошептал Магнус вдруг. — Уходите, мысли, из головы Александра. Прочь отсюда.

Алек не удержался, хихикнул. Приподнялся, чтобы лучше видеть мужчину.

— Вот таким я тебя навсегда запомню, — поделился Магнус, нарушая алековы ожидания. Расправил на Охотнике неудобную футболку. — В огоньках светлячков среди акации.

1\. [Я в порядке. У меня достаточно ресурсов. Не переживай.]↩  
2\. [Что здесь происходит?]↩  
3\. [Умоляю, пожалуйста, помогите моей жене!]↩  
4\. [Ты больше не говоришь со мной на испанском.]↩


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давно не виделись! В 3-ри главы я не уместилась :,( Осторожно, здесь так называемый "второй акт" а.к.а. angst dump.  
> Счастливого сезона Скорпиона всем!

Алек, кривясь на мятный ожёг зубной пасты во рту, зашёл в кухню, обнаружил там Джейса и застыл. Про побратима-то он и не подумал. Что ему говорить. Как объяснять. Какие слова придётся выслушать в ответ. В голове наступил эквивалент бодро скачущего по горизонту перекати-поля.

Вспомнился звонок пятилетней давности. Восторженный и всё ещё пьяный Джейс хотел глухим пред-утром поделиться новоприобретённой гордостью: он «лишился девственности». С обыденной девчонкой из клуба, блондинкой-зажигалочкой. Его голос восторгался из трубки, а рассвет неотвратимо полз по потолку, равнодушный к затопившей Алека безысходности. Каким блёклым и похожим на этот потолок представлялось тогда Алеку будущее в порогах важных событий чужой жизни! Вот Джейс находит первую постоянную девушку, вот решает остепениться. Вот Алек отдаёт побратима у алтаря, вот уже нянчит чужих детей со светлыми хохолками волос. Алек-Из-Прошлого утопал ещё и в смирении. Он был согласен заранее. Видел собственную парабатай-церемонию, как единственную доступную имитацию свадьбы, а гипотетического будущего Джейса – идолом, к ногам которого положит жизнь.

Джейс настоящий, почёсывая лобок под поясом серых спортивных штанов, зевал над традиционным утренним стаканом лимонной воды. Его лохматые волосы были собраны в пучок чёрной резинкой прямо на темечке, имитируя петлю-антенку. По стандартной рутине душ и еда шли после интенсивной интервальной тренировки, потому опухшее лицо побратима ещё покрывала рыжеватая щетина. Одна щека несла отпечатки складок наволочки, уступая их замысловатостью только белой майке. Он действительно двигался по пути, что Алек наметил для брата в голове, заземлённый улыбчивой Клариссой. Но только это было несмертельно. Наоборот, хорошо. И сам Алек не стоял на месте: оказалось, у него тоже имелись пороги. 

Вот так.

— Мнах, — красноречиво поприветствовал Джейс, вынимая руку из спортивок. Указал строго на мутную от сока воду в графине, где плавали отжатые неровные кружки лимона и мякоть. Он любил полагаться не только на руны, но и на режим: кофе по утрам Алеку не светил уже много лет. За локтем побратима стоял блендер, полный зелёной каши. Успел уже намешать протеиновый коктейль на завтрак, судя по цвету – со спирулиной. А, значит, прикупил пакет, восполнить её отсутствие в лагере. От противной водоросли даже в ад спастись не удалось, и Алек бы про себя возмутился, если бы уже не был занят внутренней паникой.

— Ну что ты-м-м, — зевнул Джейс снова, стараясь склеить губы против порыва. — Пей. Я пошёл разогрева-а-а…

Зевок победил. Алек послушно налил себе стакан и, глядя как брат топает в гостиную, понял: тот ничего не знает. Да и с чего бы? Откуда ему? Насколько было заметно, с глаз даже жиденькие косвенные улики пропали; чёрный халат больше не валялся на полу, акация не украшала потолок.

Просто. Он чувствовал себя настолько иначе! Нет, его «я» осталось прежним. Но произошедшее между ним и Магнусом ночью ощущалось таким огромным, таким всепоглощающим, что Алек диву давался – как у него на лбу ничего не написано и почему Джейс по одному взгляду на парабатая всего не просёк. Что его кожа превратилась в карту, исследованную Магнусом. Что от него разит сандалом, а волосы торчат в узоре, оставленном нежащими пальцами мага. Алек чудился себе прозрачным мелким озерцом, куда каждый может заглянуть и увидеть бирюзовую глазурь дна. Казалось немного неправильным жгучей тихой радости, распирающей изнутри, не иметь никакого наружного проявления.

Но они осторожничали, не оставляли меток на видных местах. Под левой лопаткой саднила против майки одинокая царапина, а ранки на губах, на самой границе между кожей и слизистой, Алек часто оставлял себе и сам, обкусывая обветренное. Потому со стороны ничего сказать было нельзя.

И ночная картина Магнуса, полностью нагого в полумраке (растёкшегося по своей бесстыдной кровати, подпёртого подушками под спину, под локоть, так, что ключица выступила совершенно безбожно. Магнуса, протянувшего ногу с браслетом к Алеку в изножье, и откинувшего колено второй в сторону. Магнуса с некрутой дугой члена, упирающегося тёмной розовой головкой пониже гипотетического пупка. Магнуса, улыбающегося сладко и зло, очерчивающего безымянным пальцем узоры вышивки на подушке)… Эта картина была в абсолютной безопасности алековой памяти, и принадлежала навсегда лишь ему одному.

Пленённый воспоминанием, он сам не заметил, как помог Джейсу расчистить от мебели достаточную площадку перед окнами и начал зеркально повторять упражнения разминки с боксёрского бега на месте. Полтора часа спустя утро занялось уверенней, утратив серость рани, и Алек второй раз за последние полусутки испытал острую потребность в душе. Тело пело счастливо, благодаря за растяжку в конце занятия. Он сделался проснувшимся и бодрым, пока лелеял в сердце драгоценный секрет. 

Магнус наверняка ещё лежал так, как Алек его оставил: на боку ближе к центру матраса, где прижимался во сне хребтом к плечу Алека, натянув ворох кремовых простыней по самый нос. Было странно (не плохо, просто необычно) спать рядом с кем-то из небытовых соображений. Как вести себя, засыпая в одной постели с любовником, Алек точно не знал, но не успел смутиться. Ему ванная досталась первому, а после, рассматривая небрежно брошенный Магнусом на туалетный столик браслет, он быстро заснул – приглушённое шипение душа убаюкало.

Обратная сторона позитивных эффектов спорта заключалась в том, что Джейс тоже ожил. И вот теперь косился с подозрением, балансируя на одной ноге и прижимая пятку второй к ягодице, пока помогал молочной кислоте выйти из мышц бедра.

— Какой-то ты весёлый больно.

Алек моментально сделал над собой усилие и насупился в противно мокрую чёлку, капающую остывающим потом в глаза.

— От спирулины не отвертишься, — на всякий случай посулил брат.

Порошкообразная добавка, в общем-то, вкуса и запаха не имела, и невнятно-сладкий коктейль неизвестно из чего не испортила. Но Алек продолжил кукситься, для проформы, пока всё залпом не проглотил. Брат аж проверил его стакан, будто опасался фокусов.

— Ладно. Через час будим Магнуса. К обеду нас ждут.

По какому делу Верховного звали в Институт, Джейсу никто толком объяснить не смог, но Алек не особенно переживал. В случае важного или срочного ещё вчера бы сами явились, да и маму бы из Идриса выдернули. А так. Он, нарочно медленно вымакивая чистым кухонным полотенцем волосы, дождался, пока побратим уйдёт в свою комнату и притворит дверь, и только тогда отправился назад в хозяйскую спальню. Прятаться от Джейса в планы не входило, но пока не хотелось ни с кем делиться… своим.

Лишний час Магнусу поспать не выпало. Как только Алек зашёл к нему, сразу почувствовал неладное. Вчера ночью маг взмахом руки отвязал пологи балдахина от столбцов кровати, чтобы они распустились, усиливая чувство интимности. Не закрытые наглухо, сейчас полосы ткани колыхались, как от сквозняка, хотя воздух стоял недвижим. Винегрет необходимых мелочей левитировал над тумбочкой, лампа покачивалась на якоре шнура. Сам Магнус перевернулся на спину, полностью переместившись на подушку Алека, и теперь завис над матрасом. Вокруг шеи по орбите цепочки медленно вращался медальон. Одеяло стекало с тела на кровать мягкими складками, но края волновались в воздухе, не касаясь простыни; свободная подушка парила рядом с головой спящего.

Магнус видел кошмар.

Невольная левитация с магами случалась, и самое смешное: детская присказка про «лёгкий, как пёрышко, твёрдый, как доска» тут работала на все сто процентов. Алек молниеносно оказался у кровати и приложил руку к центру груди Магнуса, наполовину поверх одеяла, наполовину кожа к коже. Мужчина не брыкался, не издавал ни звука; единственным признаком негативности его сна была тревожная складка на лбу и бегающие под веками глаза. Просыпаться посреди кошмара всегда неприятно, а если ты ещё и одновременно падаешь с высоты… Алек не мог прогнать видения из головы мага, но способен был устранить хотя бы это неудобство. Он надавил бережно, и невесомое вытянутое тело поддалось, начало плавно опускаться. Вскоре спина снова соприкоснулась с простынёй, но предметы вокруг продолжали висеть в воздухе, а одеяло плескалось гигантским скатом.

— Магнус, — негромко позвал Алек. — Магнус, проснись.

Какофония звуков разнеслась по спальне от разом вернувшихся в натуральный плен гравитации предметов. С дальней стороны кровати глухо стукнули опавшие домашние туфли. Золотистые глаза распахнулись, по-прежнему глядящие за грань реальности, и Магнус судорожно втянул воздух сквозь раздутые ноздри. Сел одним движением, скидывая с лёгкостью и одеяло, и удерживающую на месте руку; мазнул по Алеку осмысленным, но пока далёким взглядом. Грациозно даже спросонья выбрался из кровати, перешагнув через бортик в ногах, и направился в ванную. На ходу он мотал головой, словно стараясь её прочистить. Алек привык и оставил мага в покое, давая время оклематься, только на всякий случай тактично приглядывал за дверным проёмом.

Он принялся поднимать упавшее мимо тумбочки. Гордиев узел наушников, карманная ключница, ведьмин камень. Из ванной слышались всплески воды в умывальнике и ритмичные звуки зубной щётки. Когда всё стихло, Магнус показался на пороге с влажными прядями у лба, голый до пояса мягких спальных штанов. Пушистое полотенце замерло возле голубоватого от щетины подбородка.

— Тебе лу-, — начал Алек, но маг перебил его:

— Александр!

Полотенце отбросили в сторону, наравне с плохим настроением. Магнус внезапно легко переключился: не отодвинул тревогу дальше в расписании, а именно откинул с концами. Просветлел лицом, и оно украсилось улыбкой. Первый мир буквально подпитывал его энергией, заставляя едва не светиться, покрывая почти глянцем: окружённый водой Манхеттен, стоящий на хаотичном пересечении энергетических линий глубоко под земной корой, был идеальной почвой для колдовских созданий. 

Магнус с целью, но медленно подошёл к сидящему на кровати Алеку и провёл костяшками правой руки от его виска до подбородка, задев уголок губ.

— Как ты? Как спалось? Вы уже завтракали?

Алеку хотелось притянуть мужчину за талию, обнять, но он ограничился лишь поцелуем в центр пахнущей мылом ладони.

— Я в порядке. И – да. Джейс делал протеиновый шейк. Твой со-

— Гадость, — снова перебил его Магнус, сморщив очаровательно нос. — Когда нам выходить?

Он лёгкими касаниями стал почёсывать Охотника под подбородком, словно кота, с шорохом ногтей против щетины. Алек поморгал, улавливая немую просьбу не упоминать кошмар, и ответил как можно спокойней:

— Будить тебя велено через час.

Улыбка Магнуса выгнулась сильнее, делаясь шкодливой:

— Хорошо.

Указательный палец пихнул Алека в лоб, опрокидывая на кровать, и тот поддался; даже расслабился на несколько секунд, рассеяно уперев взгляд в раму балдахина. Но когда матрас с двух сторон прогнул вес, а коленям стало тяжело, что-то щёлкнуло на задворках сознания. Простыни в преддверье их визита заправили свежие, и даже после минувшего вечера они по-прежнему хрустяще цеплялись чистотой. Хотя Алек в кухне утёрся наскоро, разгорячённая кожа оставалась липкой. Пропитанная майка так и вовсе пристала к спине вакуумной оболочкой. Он взвился на локти. Нужно было срочно убираться из комфортной постели, из-под опрятного, тёплого со сна Магнуса.

Маг оседлал его бёдра, совсем как ночью, и рассматривал сверху вниз сквозь ленивый прищур. Пришибленный этой картиной Алек понял, что знает на вкус магнусову светло-розовую ухмылку, равно как и впадинку под мочкой его уха, его пальцы; знает, как артериальными толчками бьётся в губы отделённый лишь тонкой преградой плоти пульс. Как идеально пружинит под игривым укусом мясистая часть между шеей и плечом. Как от неожиданного касания вздрагивает, подбираясь, рельефный живот.

— Я потный весь, — попытался вывернуться он, но Магнус фыркнул радостной ехидной, подсекая под локоть и опять роняя толчком в плечо. Алек вяло пожурил себя за плохонькие охотничьи рефлексы, которые возле мага приказывали долго жить. А Магнус склонился над ним, сообщил:

— Да… я заметил, — и поцеловал.

Ни более привычным, ни менее интенсивным этот процесс пока не стал, потому Алек вместе с ощущением влажных тёплых губ впитывал вызванный ими восторг. Он чувствовал себя оголённым нервом, немного бессильным и полностью во власти Магнуса, но доверие, ощутимое между ними – робкое, и, тем не менее, безоговорочное, – помогало расслабиться. Превращало опыт в приятный, а не отдающий тошнотой из-за волнения. Если Магнус был не против его несвежей одежды и волос, то Алек… тоже не возражал.

Магнус был не то что не против, а скорее даже «за». Он почти не давал втянуть воздуха, доводя до плывущей головы, до разноцветных точек за закрытыми веками. Переключился на шею, ключицы, грудь, задрав бесцеремонным жестом майку Алеку до подбородка, только когда тот уже готов был взмолиться о чём-то – он и сам был не вполне уверен, о чём. О чём угодно, наверное. Маг пробегал пальцами по шрамам и рунам, иногда игнорируя их, иногда фиксируясь, повторяя узоры, и сопровождал процесс негромкими звуками удовольствия. От урчащих вибраций его голоса Алека совсем вело. Каждая заплатка жаркой ласки по коже прошивала желанием до самых коленей, словно электрическим разрядом. Маг перечеркнул, чуть надавив, своим колючим подбородком его сосок, заставляя резко выдохнуть, впиться в своё плечо.

Алек в отместку провернул выученный вчера трюк: подхватил Магнуса под бедра и рванул на себя, опрокидывая вниз и вперёд. Вес другого тела в чувственном, небоевом контексте был Алеку прежде незнаком, и быстро превращался в одно из самых любимых ощущений в мире. Маг низко хохотнул, делясь радостью от такого обращения, устроился удобнее, переступив локтями с двух сторон от алековой головы. Вернулся послушно к поцелуям, позволяя исследовать руками свою спину, и запустил пальцы назад в высыхающие волосы. Сейчас, в спортивках вместо жёсткой джинсы, Алек гораздо лучше чувствовал тело мужчины через мягкую ткань спальных штанов. Жар, сокращение мышц, стающий всё более твёрдым член.

— Ты мой сон, — непонятно, но искренне поделился Магнус на грани слышимости. — Лучше ты будешь моим сном.

Он пользовался одной из этих странных зубных паст с ароматом корицы, что щекоталась на языке, и Алек вылизывал пряный привкус из горячего рта. Язык, губы, способные плести заклинания, рассылать проклятья с благословлениями наравне, поддавались ему с будоражащей готовностью. Алек потерял ритм дыхания, и магнусово тоже было сбитым, когда он отстранился и ожёг им ухо партнёра:

— Алек, я ртом сделаю, хорошо? — Просьбу он сопроводил отвлекающим движением бёдер, от которого у Охотника в животе туже скручивался алый пульсирующий узел. — Пожалуйста? Тебе понравится, обещаю… я очень-очень хочу.

Он выглядел соответствующе этим расплавленным словам, когда отстранился. Лицо, искривлённое будто жаждой, сияло пылево-розовым румянцем под золотистой смуглой кожей скул. Лишь из-за открытого и трепещущего чем-то доверчивым выражения Алек и кивнул, сперва даже не задумавшись о своём удовольствии, просто чтобы угодить Магнусу. Тот змеёй стёк с кровати на пол между разведённых ног партнёра ещё до того, как мозг догнал последствия кивка. Алек второй раз взвился, уговаривая ватные конечности слушаться, в растерянности нашёл глазами его глаза. Маг стёр с лица улыбку, хотя мягкая линия рта и лёгкость взгляда выдавали её, спрятанную неглубоко под поверхностью. Сейчас уже стало заметно: Магнус часто так поступает, опасаясь, что радость примут за насмешку. Он выждал недолгую паузу, заполнить которую Алеку не дал распухший от волнения до неповоротливости язык. Затем без спешки, давая ясно понять, где и чем закончится каждое движение, провёл, вздымая волоски и не останавливаясь, подушечками пальцев вниз по алековому животу, подогнул их под резинку штанов.

— Приподнимись, — попросил мужчина едва слышно.

Бёдра рефлекторно напряглись сами, позволяя стянуть прочь лишнюю одежду. Кровь в ушах зашумела ещё сильнее, когда Алек увидел, как бесстыдно топорщатся собственные боксёры под спортивками. Как по ним от упёртой в ткань головки расползается, пропитывая насквозь, небольшое, но заметное тёмное пятно смазки.

Ночью они с Магнусом стали близки друг другу, действительно, по-настоящему близки, но чисто технически дальше рук дело не зашло. Алек, путаясь в словах, было заикнулся о своей неопытности и попытался даже извиниться, но Магнус с таким искренним недоумением посмотрел в ответ, что тирада издохла на выходе. Явно не понимая, к чему спешка, мужчина с очевидным искренним удовольствием двигался в осторожном темпе Охотника, уважая и дорожа всем ему доверенным. Потому Алек считал свой первый раз ничуть не менее значимым, чем полную программу кувырканий, давно описанных Джейсом в нежеланных подробностях.

Единственным беспокойством оставалось следующее: секс чисто по ощущениям, прикосновения другого и вожделенного человека, ещё смахивал на пытку удовольствием. Алека поочерёдно развозило напрочь и коротило насквозь, и, хотя он с радостью предвкушал все последующие, пока неизведанные, этапы интимности с Магнусом, одновременно не знал, чего ожидать – от себя в первую очередь.

Когда его обволокло горячим и мокрым, колени отчаянно раскинулись ещё шире по собственной воле. Ощущение было абсолютно незнакомым, и его сумасшедшая, обманчивая мягкость взвилась от дразнящего обещания удовольствия до выбивающего из горла жалобный скулёж сплошного потока без предупреждения, с нуля до ста. Алек смутно разглядел за чёрными штрихами магнусовой чёлки, бровей, ресниц, собственных лобковых волос контраст статики и движения: его член, пропадающий в тугое кольцо губ Магнуса, этих кукольных мягких губ, растянутых плотью, оставляющих за собой влажный блеск. В ладонях под пальцами перестали поддаваться стиснутые до предела горсти простыни.

— Тихонько, прости, прости, — отозвался вскоре мужчина на отчаянные звуки любовника. Отозвался занятым, хрипловатым голосом. — Легче пойдём, я…

Предложение он не закончил, будто сил отвлекаться и разговаривать не осталось – вместо этого знакомо сомкнул пальцы эхом и повтором предшествующей безумной ласки вокруг члена. Теперь его рот двигался пальцам навстречу, слабее, нежней. На языке оказывалась только головка, и налитая бордовым кожа была лишь немного темнее оттенка натёртых губ. При каждом движении руки вверх большой палец прикасался к ним.

Сперва Алек забыл и думать о собственных руках, затем не знал, куда их деть. В итоге одна так и осталась сжимать простыни, а вторая вцепилась в запястье Магнуса, когда мужчина спустя какое-то время положил широкую ладонь Алеку на живот, отстранившись после бездыханного почти предупреждения. Алек им едва не подавился, а затем едва не подавился снова, уже извинением, когда магу в лицо, по подбородку и дальше к мочке, плеснуло спермой, заставляя дёрнуться от неожиданности. Он рассмеялся раньше, чем Алек, чувствующий каждый его смешок на себе толчком воздуха, смог оклематься и собрать разные полюса сознания обратно воедино. Магнус в мгновение ока снова вскарабкался на Охотника верхом. Чувствующий какое-то невнятное смущение с гордостью пополам Алек завороженно уставился снизу вверх на его шею, где вдоль взбухшей вены скатывалась белёсая капля – картинка была ярковатой, светлой, пропущенной через конфетный послеоргазменный фильтр.

Пальцы слушались плохо, но Алек помог одной стянуть и удерживать пояс магнусовых штанов, чтобы резинка назад не подпрыгивала, второй же опять подхватил мужчину под бедро. Долго держать не пришлось: Магнусу потребовалось лишь несколько отточенных движений собственной руки, чтобы тепло спустить Алеку вдоль торса. После он не опал расслабленный сверху, но навис мостом, упершись прямой рукой в матрас возле его головы. Другой ладонью приятно припечатал поверх солнечного сплетения, чуть подавляя и инертно впитывая каждый тяжёлый глубокий вдох. Алек разглядывал его лицо, тихо светящееся, улыбающееся, теперь с совершенно иной лёгкой складкой между бровей. Магнус заполнил всё его поле обозрения; пространство между ними наводнилось будоражащим новизной, но уже узнаваемым их общим запахом. Большой палец Магнуса бессознательно поглаживал туда-сюда, туда-сюда, втирая собственную сперму Алеку в кожу. Вскоре, словно поймав себя, маг потянул за край алековой майки и нагнулся, кое-как утёр сперва своё лицо, затем живот любовника, всё больше просто размазывая белёсое в прозрачность и приклеивая волоски к коже.

Пускай, подумалось Алеку, так и так сейчас в душ. Свежий после парикмахерской затылок мага наощупь казался бархатом, и Алек надавил на него, притягивая мужчину для поцелуя.

Позже, когда Охотник по-собачьи встряхнул уже чистой мокрой головой и окатил собеседника брызгами, тот засмеялся чересчур громко, загородился руками – похоронил смешок в сгибе локтя. Успокоившись, подманил Алека, усадил рядом и стал помогать вытирать голову невесть откуда взявшимся белым полотенцем. Алек согнулся в попытке облегчить задачу, и послушно замер.

— Знаешь, мой хороший, мне радостно, что у нас всё получилось, как получилось.

Алек в немом согласии положил ладонь на колено мужчины.

— Но и, честно говоря, немножко жаль тоже? — Магнус сразу поспешил объясниться, опережая сомнения и вопросы: — Было бы здорово познакомиться в беззаботной обстановке, верно ведь? Флиртовать напропалую, ну, мне, по крайней мере. Флиртовать напропалую в твою сторону и смотреть, как ты хмуришься, — он коротко рассмеялся на алеков протестующий «гыр», продолжил: — Ходить на свидания, держаться за руки, целоваться под дождём…

Капюшон из полотенца прекратил шуршать против ушей и плясать перед глазами, тяжесть рук Магнуса пропала с головы; вместо этого палец придержал ткань от лица. Маг улыбался, заглядывая под неё, полный по-ребячески взволнованного ожидания.

— Я знаю, ты никогда ни с кем не встречался прежде, и… ты этого в полном объёме заслуживаешь, Александр. Это… — Он отвёл глаза чуть в сторону, подыскивая подходящий эпитет.

— Весело? — Предложил Охотник тихо, но твёрдо.

— Да! Весело. Если человек правильный.

— С тобой мне весело.

Алек повернулся к мужчине полностью, накрыл рукой и второе бедро тоже. Ответная улыбка ослепляла, но была смущённой одновременно: теперь Магнус потупился почти кокетливо. Придвинулся впритык, так, что их колени соприкоснулись, и накинул второй конец полотенца на свою голову. Едва слышно произнёс в образовавшейся интимной темноте:

— Я давно не произносил этих слов, но. Когда закончится война. Когда закончится война, давай поедем куда-нибудь? Вдвоём? Устроим себе одно длинное свидание. Ты любишь книги, историю. А ещё?

— Архитектуру.

— Тогда махнём в Барселону. Там этого добра навалом. И кофейни разные, со смешными напитками…

Алек улыбнулся тоже, надеясь, что Магнус уловит это, потому как они были слишком близко для зрительного контакта. Маг закрыл глаза и упёрся лбом в его лоб.

— Хорошо? — Задал он вопрос, который Охотник не столько услышал, сколько уловил в движении воздуха между ними. Давая почувствовать своё согласие в точке соприкосновения, он дважды осторожно кивнул.

***

— Ну это уже совершенно ни в какие ворота, — пряди пшеничной чёлки Джейса смешно подпрыгивали, когда он фыркал. Брат был в секундах от верчения на стуле полноценной юлой, но пока ограничивался полукругами между широко расставленных упёртых в пол ног. — Здесь моё имя на каждой поверхности выцарапано. Плюс украшено генитальным узорчиком. Я в собственном доме, — он повысил голос, дабы донести мысль до коллег на страже, — и не могу?! Зайти никуда?!

Те удостоили смутьяна лишь странными косыми взглядами.

В душе полностью согласный с возмущением, Алек позволил ему выражать протест за двоих. Пару усадили перед мониторинговой станцией на первом этаже, напрочь запретив отходить хоть на шаг. Про то, чтобы проследовать за Магнусом на второй этаж, и речи не шло: маг виновато улыбнулся, пожал плечами на уровни секретности и допуска, но поделать ничего не смог. Происходящее же на мониторах не представляло особого интереса. Нью-Йорк хаотично жил своей обыденной жизнью, а любоваться на толпу, пускай беззаботную и солнечную, долго не получалось.

— Я вчера здесь был! — Закончил тираду Джейс. Подумав, поделился уже тише: — Но, кстати, дальше холла тоже не заходил… Как думаешь, что-то нечисто?

Алек больше не чувствовал себя дома именно в _здании_ Института: словно старая, ставшая слишком тесной одежда, это помещение осталось для него в прошлом за очень короткий срок, как во время активного юношеского роста. Персонал, ещё не призванный на фронт, был в большинстве своём младше их с Джейсом всего лишь на несколько лет. Но, казалось, их уже разделяла пропасть. Как и многочисленные ветераны держались осторонь, будто знающие что-то особенное. Алек словно пустился в свободное плавание и пока не нашёл дом географический, только образный, во всегда находящихся рядом людях. И всё же, многоцветные лики витражей и прохладный каменистый запах по-прежнему приравнивались глубоко в подсознании к безопасности. Помогли беззаботности одержать победу. Что могло быть «нечисто»? Просто бюрократия, решил Алек и поделился своими выводами вслух, на что Джейс с задумчивым прищуром сполз ниже по стулу. Частота его вращения уменьшилась практически до статичного. Метательный нож, который побратим крутил в руках, прекратил ввинчиваться в кожу перчатки и упёр остриё в собеседника. Обвинительно так упёр.

— Ты. Ты-ты-ты, — забубнил брат в раздумьях.

Связь между ними вдруг набухла ментальным эквивалентом восклицательного знака. Алек попытался спасти ситуацию как утром, нахмурившись, но опоздал: глаза Джейса комично расширились. В его шокировано отвешенную пачку начал с шумом втягиваться воздух, а нож лихорадочно затыкал в сторону ступеней, вверх по которым часом ранее скрылся Магнус.

Как заклинанием призванный, маг тут же снизошёл по лестнице: появление прервало алеково призывающее к тишине шипение. Шаги мужчины были грациозны и беззвучны, но в прямоте спины читалась скованность, и встречные поскорее убирались с пути. Слепым маршем, не замечая ничего вокруг, он проследовал к выходу через холл. Лица подробно разглядеть не получилось, хотя и увиденное вскользь казалось неправильным, маской. Массивная входная дверь грохнула бы за ним следом, но Алек успел догнать подопечного и придержать её, прикрыв аккуратно за собой. Неуютные подозрения всколыхнулись в голове. Магнус всегда так осторожничал относительно эскорта, поджидал их, прежде чем пойти куда-то. Без возражений пропускал Джейса впереди группы. Что случилось такого, чтобы заставить пулей вылететь вон, проигнорировав собственных Охотников? Где-то забыли прибрать оскорбительный артефакт варварского прошлого? Кто-то нагрубил по старой привычке? Оскорбил? Алек, отметив с удивлением вскипевшую внутри злость от подобной теории, мысленно прикинул персонал Института на активной службе. Никто, кажется, не посмел бы…

На крыльце снаружи Магнус застыл с задранным к солнечному небу лицом. 

Тёмная голова медленно опустилась, и он по кругу слева направо окинул взглядом улицу перед Институтом, полную (для этого района) обыденных людей и диковатых на вид кустов. Напряжённые плечи под бархатом пиджака поднялись в тяжком вздохе. Осмотр закончился полным оборотом на триста шестьдесят, упёрся в недоумевающего Алека, и золотистые глаза распахнулись шире. Мага очевидно что-то расстроило – сильнее, чем глупое оскорбление; он подошёл, весь открытый и почти беспомощный, прежде чем протянуть руки, погладить ладонями Охотника по плечам, по сторонам лица раз, другой, будто обнадёживая, успокаивая дикое животное. Затем приподнялся на носки и заключил его в крепкие объятия, точно как накануне вечером.

Слишком тактильно счастливый для настороженности, Алек обнял мужчину в ответ, зарылся носом под гладкое коричневое ухо и прищурил от удовольствия глаза. Прошептал, стараясь не спугнуть:

— Что такое?

Но Магнус только плотнее вжался и едва ощутимо мотнул головой.

— Здрасьте-приехали! — вывалились на них эмоции Джейса откуда-то сбоку. — Я так и знал! И давно вы так близки? Или это групповые обнимашки? Мне сверху прыгать?

— Юный Джонатан. В планах было, — ответ Магнус промурлыкал всё ещё Алеку в шею, и голос совсем не дрогнул, — от тебя избавиться на день, но так и быть. Можешь присоединиться к нашему тандему парочкой дурацких страховочных колёсиков.

Возражение прозвучало горделиво:

— Я целое колесо, к твоему сведению. Если присоединюсь, то станем состоявшимся трициклом.

Алек выпустил мага, до последнего позволяя пальцам скользить по ткани, но Магнус, кажется, достаточно оживился, подбодрил в ответ молча, взглядом. Пришлось невольно сглотнуть, прежде чем встретиться лицом к лицу с побратимом. Улыбающийся Джейс просто подмигнул, и даже это заставило Алека обмякнуть от облегчения. Брат одарил его хлопком по плечу, встряхивая, только чтобы напороться на очередной аргумент Магнуса про трёхколёсный транспорт. Оставалось лишь молча поплыть за парочкой вниз по улице, полощась в шлейфе шутливых препирательств.

Он знал сегодняшний день наперёд. Джейс будет травить байки и потащит их в Центральный парк, показать ту самую скамейку, у которой годы назад их окатил слизью тролль во время патрулирования. Магнус станет смеяться, запрокинув голову, открывая горло, заставляя Алека тяжело сглатывать. Он завернёт их компанию в бистро неподалёку, разделить неспешный ланч, а после пригласит проведать старинного стиля лавку и аптеку Верховной Лосс, процветающую силами её учеников-подмастерьев. Там они купят подарки для Иззи и Клариссы, что-то по-домашнему очаровательно упакованное и благоухающее травами. А вечером будут пить кофе из картонных стаканов на набережной, любуясь отражениями и оживлённым движением на воде.

Алеку не придётся избегать прикосновений Магнуса, не придётся сидеть как можно дальше или скрываться на пути к спальне, замирая от шорохов в коридоре. И, в секундах от сна, он будет знать: его брат за стеной, рядом. И его… маг. Рядом.

Он дома.

***

(Впоследствии Алек неоднократно думал, что должен был заметить неладное сразу. Но облегчение от поддержки, от приятия, как ни смешно, помешало. Облегчение и счастье.)

Само собой разумеется, едва увольнительный истёк, и ноги троицы вновь ступили на каменистую почву Второго мира, отношения Алека и Магнуса вернулись в строго платоническое русло. Об ином не могло быть и речи. Менял данный факт мало: Охотник всё также получал удовольствие от простого времяпровождения бок о бок с магом, их интересных разговоров (порой длящихся глубоко в ночь поверх койки бубнящего протесты и затем храпящего Джейса) и возможности помогать. Магнус вёл себя тоже, вроде, по-прежнему… но.

Но.

Джейс по утрам слишком долго возился со своей койкой, вынимая подоткнутые уголки покрывала и заправляя всё заново, сопровождал действо громкими чертыханиями. И если в кухонной половине барака одновременно чьи-то губы соединялись в мягком поцелуе «с добрым утром», или пальцы касались стеклянной створки медальона, никому не нужно было о том знать.

(Алек затем припоминал иллюзорные сочувствие и грусть в глазах Магнуса, когда тот отстранялся, прижимая пальцы ко рту, словно тщась запечатать прикосновение, продлить его.)

Они сходили на обязательное психологическое оценивание, были признаны пригодными к продолжению службы и – вот, минула уже целая неделя. На протяжении которой секретность сделалась очень насущным вопросом. Генерал успел между средой и четвергом втиснуть одну приватную аудиенцию с Джослин в закрытом кабинете за барьером безмолвия. Сегодня совещались уже все старшие офицеры, в конференц-зале, потому у дверей собралась толпа, сделалось душновато и тесно. Народ скучал, ощущая бесполезность: своего присутствия в напичканном защитной магией штабе и вялого интереса о собрании, которому наверняка не судилось удовлетвориться.

Единственным утешением стало долгожданное воссоединение с Иззи. Джейс предвидел встречу, потому принёс в рюкзаке заказанную из Первого мира передачку. Коробку фиников, что лежала сверху, заботливо обернули листом ксероксной бумаги, и сестра вытянула его, добыла запиханный в пружинный переплёт скетчпада Клариссы шарпи-маркер. Они линейкой сидели под стеной справа от входа в конференц-зал и передавали письменные принадлежности из рук в руки, обменивались информацией так, чтобы лишние уши ничего не уловили.

Алек чувствовал себя… за неимением лучшего прилагательного, прекрасно. В надёжных тисках из плеч родственников, которые, коротышки, тепло подпирали с двух сторон, и Магнусом за прикрытием их спин, в безопасности – это было лучшее место во вселенной. Потому уже и так ослабленные щиты окончательно опустились. Когда в очередной раз подошла его очередь, Алек не знал, что такого добавить к растущему на бумаге дурашливому разговору ни о чём, и в итоге просто вывел мордочку из двоеточия с закрывающей скобкой. Передал записку дальше. 

Иззи мыкнула, коротко, но громко. Войлоковый кончик маркера усердно зашуршал с удвоенной скоростью, периодически поскрипывая от напора руки с поджившим _иратце_ на запястье.

 _С КАКИХ ЭТО ПОР АЛЕК ИСПОЛЬЗУЕТ СМАЙЛИКИ?!!_ , вопрошала сестра с листа, показывая его остальным в группе.

Таборная обстановка помещения не только Алека расположила чуть ослабить пояс. Клери, например, перебралась со своего крайнего места Джейсу между ног, спиной к груди, чтобы читать с комфортом, позволила устроить подбородок на своём плече. Увидев последние строчки, она подняла тонкие рыжие брови, кивая в согласии и солидарности с интересом парабатай.

Тревога даже не успела пробудиться, а Джейс уже рисовал вокруг смайлика схематическую коробку с декоративным бантом. Начал добавлять что-то ещё, но Кларисса, очевидно, уловила и подхватила идею на полпути. Отобрала маркер, едва не потеряв крышечку с нерабочего конца, дополнила задумку своими превосходящими художественными способностями. К скелетам фигурок-палочек с двух сторон от квадрата лёгкой рукой добавились характерные детали и, выходило, если Алек правильно следил за мыслью, что в сценке Магнус празднично упакованную улыбку ему подарил. 

Он невольно залюбовался очаровательными и забавными каляками, но страницу у побратима всё таки выдернул, наспех сложил вчетверо и, увиливая от рук Иззи, запихал себе за пазуху. Стало тихо. Сперва не понявший причины молчания, Алек заозирался: сестра делала страшные глаза в сторону Джейса, а затем внезапно начала бить его куда попало тыльной стороной ладони. Оказавшейся в зоне поражения Клери и сидящему между драчунами Алеку тоже незаслуженно прилетело. Всё, кто стоял неподалёку, принялись коситься.

Объёмная разгрузка вся съехала набекрень, когда Изабель юрко взвилась на ноги, и ошарашенный Алек не сразу понял, что его тащат следом крепкой хваткой за лямку. Обернулся в молчаливом вопросе на побратима, но тот и сам выглядел обеспокоенным – переживаниям парабатая под стать. Лицо Клери в растерянности поворачивалось от одного ко второму.

— Посмотри на меня! — Попросила Иззи тихо, но с чувством, когда они остановились. Огонь слов отражался в складках на её лбу и вокруг рта; пальцах, ощутимо впившихся в плечо брата. Она закусила угол нижней губы.

— Что такое?!

— Он… он тебя не обижал?

Алеку потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь. С осознанием пришла лёгкая паника, и пришлось поскорее оценить расстояние до угла коридора, за которым остались прочие сослуживцы. Вроде, достаточно далеко. Его новомодную привычку быть припёртым сестрой к стене никто заметить не мог.

— Тише ты! — Тем не менее зашипел он, на всякий случай.

— Я шепчу!

— От твоего шёпота эхо на пол-здания!

— Алек!

Смущение удушало, но стоило понять и Иззи с беспокойством за члена семьи. Любой заботливый родственник на её месте голову бы потерял от волнения, учитывая устав, правила и власть высшего ранга над нижестоящим… Алек произвёл привычные манипуляции со ступнями и коленями, что позволяли приблизиться ростом к собеседникам, ссутулился и опустил голову, устанавливая более искренний, прямой зрительный контакт.

— Иззи, клянусь ангельской благодатью: он меня не обижал, не унижал, не заставлял. Я клянусь, слышишь?

Сестра начала мелко кивать уже на середине реплики, подарив свою веру безоговорочно. Возможно, прониклась непритворностью слов, или просто хотела надеяться на лучшее. Её тёмные глаза были влажными. Едва представилась возможность, она расцеловала его в щёку, щекоча сбежавшей прядкой чёлки. Зашептала уже мягко, не так пронзительно:

— Ладно… я верю, Джейс не радовался бы, попади ты в беду. А он очень счастлив. Счастливее, чем я когда-либо видела. Он ведь так переживал все эти годы…

— Не нужно, пожалуйста, — прервал Алек. Не хотелось пускать разговор по шаткой тропе неприятной темы.

— Хорошо, не буду. Тогда так: я доверяю тебе. И всегда готова выслушать. 

Напоследок они обменялись улыбками. Джейс обеспокоенно следил за возвращением семьи, утопив нос в рыжих волосах своей девушки, но быстро уловил позитивную атмосферу и расслабился. Алек же присмотрелся к побратиму пристальнее и, действительно, заметил возвращение неподдельной лёгкости, которой тот обладал прежде, но тихо утратил где-то за последние годы.

— То есть, всё в порядке, да? — Немного раздражённо потребовала Клери, любитель твёрдых фактов. Она считалась полноценным членом семейства Лайтвудов, но, лишённая детских годов в их компании, немножко тормозила в области обыкновенной родственной телепатии. Такая рождалась в совместных проказах и наказаниях, и никакая парабатай-связь не могла её заменить. 

Джейс стушевался, пытаясь получить от Алека не то разрешение говорить, не то подтверждение чего-то:

— В-вроде, э-э-э, вроде бы?

И хотелось сдержать себя, да не вышло: Алек закатил глаза так, что аж больно стало. Вопреки общему мнению, он не был готовой сдетонировать миной, вокруг которой требовалось ходить на цыпочках.

Какофония голосов ознаменовала завершение совещания. Опередив всех, Верховная Лосс вылетела вон и устремилась прочь яростным маршем – подопечную в считанные мгновения нагнали Иззи и Клери; последняя наспех послала Джейсу воздушный поцелуй через плечо. Разошлись многие. В щёлке неприкрытых дверных створок можно было разглядеть генерала Фрей: женщина, тёмный силуэт против светло-серого окна, упёрла локти в стол и поддерживала руками голову. Алек обменялся недоумевающим взглядом с побратимом.

Безмятежно-статичный, как тёмная поверхность глубокого лесного пруда, в сопровождении капитанов Бренвелл и Гарроувея последним вышел Магнус. Генерал полуулыбался на неспешном ходу, и Алек заелозил плечами в попытках почесать взопревшую спину о разгрузку. Сегодня маг надел под камзол китайскую одежду, ханьфу, стиля даопао. В высоких боковых разрезах зелёного шёлка мелькали его стройные ноги в чёрных брюках. Перед внутренним взором ярко проступил очертаниями смешной рисунок с запрятанного листа, и дуга подарка прокралась Охотнику на губы.

Со дня переезда лагерь обустроился окончательно, мало чем отличаясь теперь от себя предыдущего. Окружающий вид, правда, улучшился: глаз цепляли не только вспыхивающие краски Разрыва, но и монументальные линии плато в относительной дали. Какое-никакое разнообразие. Возле госпиталя мельтешила непонятная суета, но в остальном переулочки чуть угрожающе молчали, точно как в первый вечер службы, когда Алек помогал Джейсу тащить полуобморочного генерала через всю базу.

По пути капитаны перебрасывались с ним, сейчас уверенно ступающим и полным силы – частично алековой силы – ерундовыми репликами. Разговор шёл ровно, но уже у нужного трейлера маг развернулся, воздел указательный палец в ободках колец попрёк двух фаланг.

— Секундочку, — объявил он с расстановкой четырём спутникам и скрылся внутри, только пола камзола взметнулась.

Едва слышный джейсов «пф-ф-ф» Алек в голове перевёл как «ну что опять». На удивление, выходка заработала блондину колючий, по-настоящему злой взгляд от капитана Герроувея – а ведь тот числился во фракции «за наших», неоднократно защищал ухажёра падчерицы от скептицизма жены. Горло побратима сковал неловкий кашель.

Магнус вернулся уже без верхнего слоя, в одном даопао, и деловито заявил:

— Хорошо, мальчики, шуруйте внутрь, мне буквально два слова с капитанами.

Как и все его приказы, этот был большей частью шуточным, что единственно гарантировало послушание Джейса. Обыкновенно. На сей раз тот, пристыженный Люком, юркнул внутрь с нехарактерной покорностью. Алек без задней мысли последовал – под присмотром старших офицеров Магнус наверняка находился в безопасности.

На столе в кухонной половине всё ещё лежала вскрытая утром упаковка фиников, двойник подарка Изабель, и Алек отвлечённо подошёл, принялся перекладывать недоеденные сухофрукты назад в коробку. Спрятал пачку в шкафчик, пока брат рухнул со вздохом на койку поверх покрывала в жилой зоне.

Существует особая тишина, наступающая при внезапном прерывании монотонного фонового звука, та, что сама почти звенит, набухая в ушах. Покрывало такой тишины разом окутало барак, взорвавшейся звездой наполнило всё в груди Алека целиком, до отказа, грозясь просочиться между рёбер. Сердце оборвалось, над губой выступил противный холодный пот. Охотник пружиной выпрямился навстречу выкрику Джейса:

— Что-то не так! Позиции!

Опережая друг друга, они ринулись к двери и… та не поддалась. Сила за пределами разумения человека, ангельская кровь или нет, держала её припаянной на месте. Переключая мысли в экстренный режим, Джейс отступил назад; разогнался, сгруппированный, чтобы приложить дверь плечом. Без результата – она даже не дрогнула. Тогда Алек, дождавшись паузы, подключился. Они, стискивая зубы против удара и ссаживая плечи, попробовали таранить синхронно (с тем же успехом) и по очереди. Ничего. Не помогли даже клинки.

Алеку стало страшно.

— Смотри, — прошептал круглоглазый Джейс, указывая кивком головы.

Глюк текстур в компьютерной игре: знакомые синеватые световые разводы проступали сквозь панели трейлера то тут, то там, волнуясь. К испугу добавилось недоумение.

— Это… барьер? Что?

Жалюзи с окошка Джейс сорвал одним энергичным рывком, шлёпнул ладонью. Крикнул, затуманивая влагой дыхания неподдающееся стекло:

— Люк!!! — И, повернувшись к брату: — Там Люк! ЛЮК!!!

Алек впечатался рядом, бухнул кулаком, пытаясь разглядеть происходящее, но разглядывать оказалось нечего: лагерь был в полном порядке. Пускай Магнус пропал, капитаны стояли на месте, невозмутимые, разве только немного угрюмые.

— Люк! — Заорали Охотники хором, покрывая окно капельками слюны и тщась нарушить подавляющую звуки преграду.

Герроувей, наконец, заметил их. Тяжкий вздох приподнял и уронил мощные плечи, и мужчина подошёл вплотную к стеклу с отчаянными лицами за ним. Его брови сошлись на переносице. Джейс прекратил разбивать руку о запотевшую преграду, а Алек почти вжался в неё, чтобы уловить слова.

— Рядовые! — Им в тон громко крикнул капитан, щеря белые зубы и подпуская в оскал тень волка. Его удавалось разобрать с большим трудом. — Вы под домашним арестом до дальнейших распоряжений! Отставить неуставное поведение!

— Он что, серьёзно?.. — На грани слышимости прошептал Джейс. Схватился за ткань на плече побратима, дёрнул: — Он это серьёзно?! Алек, что происходит?!

Алеку было нечего ответить. Его словно тонным грузом пришибло. Кончики пальцев онемели. Между ними с братом мячиком для пинг-понга метался сгусток беспорядочных чувств, и от такой самоподпитки становилось лишь хуже. Сразу после парабатай-церемонии с ними несколько раз случалась перегрузка, если один или другой позволяли эмоциями выйти из-под контроля. Алек отдалённо побоялся затягивающей тёмной воронки и сделал усилие над собой.

Очень быстро стало ясно, что рыпаться не имеет смысла – барьер был не защитный, удерживающий внешнюю угрозу от проникновения, а будто вывернутый, заключающий Охотников в импровизированной тюрьме. И не подобно памятной ночи демонского визита, а в буквальном смысле тоже: магическую метку поставили снаружи.

Магнус поставил. Так быстро больше было некому. Он, наверное, и дверь перечеркнул косым крестом, как тогда, заперев Айлин в кладовке…

Умом понимая, что барьер не задерживает воздух, Алек всё равно засипел на вдохах: казалось, каждый несёт недостаточно кислорода. Но на сей раз никакого заусенца в дереве поддеть не выйдет, чтобы освободиться.

Бледный растерянный Джейс, понурившись, утирал рот тыльной стороной ладони и вдруг замер, указывая на койку брата:

— Погляди. Погляди, что там?

Поверх казённого покрывала бледнел прямоугольник – конверт. Он был подписан поперёк и посередине, не в углу адресата, старательнее привычного. «Александр». Незапечатанный клапан бодро отпрыгнул прочь, открывая содержимое: два согнутых пополам листа, желтоватый печатный и кремовый с продавленными отметинами рукописных букв на обороте. Алек твёрдой рукой достал сначала первый.

Им оказалась страница учебника, не выдранная грубо, а вырезанная, судя по ровному краю у корешка, загодя канцелярским ножом. Алек в своё время учебники зубрил наизусть, и этот фрагмент демонологии помнил даже сейчас. Пробежал глазами по строчкам, от выделенного жирным оглавления параграфа, «Ашмедай (Асмодей)», до знакомых эпитетов «принц девяти кругов Ада» и «покровитель смертного греха похоти». Иллюстрация имелась одна, плохонькая, датируемая 14-м столетием, по качеству – клякса растекающихся чернил на тщедушных ногах.

Страница с шуршанием приземлилась на пол, проколебавшись сквозь воздух осенним листом. К ней же Алек отправил ненужный более конверт, из которого вытряхнул оставшееся. Главное. Письмо.

_Дорогой Александр-_

Он мог поклясться, что слышит голос Магнуса – голос и мягкую улыбку в нём! – в своей голове даже сквозь звенящую тишину. Что фиолетовые чернила трансформируются, вопреки законам физики, в звук.

_Дорогой Александр,_

_А ведь это интересное прилагательное, не правда ли? «Дорогой». Знаешь, что такое солипсизм? «Ничто не существует вне моего сознания»? Думаю, знаешь. Вот цена моему «дорогой» – целый мир. Я передаю существование мира из своего сознания в твоё. Теперь он полностью принадлежит тебе. И существует тоже благодаря тебе. Позаботишься о нём?_

_Пожалуйста, знай: архитектура Барселоны вместе с нелепыми напитками в кафе будут существовать в твоём мире и без меня. И раскачивать сцепленные замком руки, и целоваться под дождём можно не только со мной. Ни к чему отметать хороший список только из-за дисквалификации одного из участников._

_Я не стану повторять здесь легенду о возникновении салации. Она удручает, не находишь? Нимфа, моряк, любовь, смерть, слёзы стают цветами на дне морском, бла-бла. Лучше я расскажу другую историю. Которая начинается грустно, но заканчивается хорошо._  


_Жил-был один мальчик. Мой хороший знакомый. Мой… хороший._

_И, сперва, он был очень печальным. Что-то неприятное случилось до начала истории, но что именно – для хорошего конца не важно. Потому что печальный мальчик любовался архитектурой Барселоны, делал нелепые заказы в кафе, раскачивал сцепленные замком руки и целовался под дождём. Не со мной, но это не страшно. Ведь с течением времени его печаль прошла, и мальчик понял, что счастлив._

_Время такая штука. Оно будет течь вопреки всему, стирая грусть. Поверь мне. Уж я-то знаю._

_P.S.: Если обстоятельства позволят, попробуйте превосходный гамбас в Mariscco. Я знаю хозяина; при упоминании моего имени вам обязательно сделают скидку._

От бумаги пахло сандалом.

Алек заметил, что на покрывале, до недавнего скрытый конвертом, лежит ещё и знакомый кулон. Безвольный хвостик цепочки сиротливо обернулся вокруг прозрачных дутых стенок, словно стараясь согреть крошечные цветки внутри. Охотник осторожно опустил вновь сложенное письмо на тумбочку, протянул руку и взял медальон, поднял украшение, усаживаясь на его место. Пальцы смыкались вокруг металлического обода, стекло пропускало серость барака, служа контрастным фоном для сияющих белых звёздочек. Только цепочка понимала: повисла петельной верёвкой, покачивалась гипнотически.

— Они призовут отца Магнуса, Асмодея, — пояснил Алек брату вслух, параллельно считая про себя остренькие на кончиках лепестки в каждом соцветии. — И в обмен на закрытие оставшихся Разрывов…

— …Магнус отдаст свою энергию Второму миру, — завершил Джейс.

Тридцать шесть, подытожил подсчёт в уме Алек. По двенадцать на каждом.

***

Высшие демоны не врывались в жизни обитателей Первого мира, как их прислужники, без плана и с единой идеей – сеять хаос. О, нет. Высшие демоны привязаны каждый к своему адскому измерению, потому проникновение в мир смертных всегда требовало от них изящных в изощрённости планов. Но ублюдки, кажется, только радовались, воспринимая действо за увлекательную игру с людьми-марионетками. Занимались селекцией, будто породистых животных выводили. Порою конечный результат – энергетические батарейки, дети-маги – даже считался просто приятным бонусом, не целью. 

У Магнуса всё родовое древо (так глубоко, как он сумел раскопать) было наполнено ужасными историями. Пока он доверил Алеку лишь одну: о прадеде по линии бабки. Тот был воином и большим человеком в округе. Каждая девушка засматривалась на его широкие плечи и крепкие руки, мечтала оказаться в их кольце. Но воин берёг себя для одной-единственной, подруги детства, старшей из трёх дочерей вождя. Пускай девушка не считалась самой красивой, но имела талант к врачеванию, и её смешливая натура была молодому человеку всего роднее.

К несчастью, Асмодей жаждал, чтобы каждая его будущая «невеста» была прекрасна. Потому в течение года после счастливой свадьбы первая жена воина погибла в полоумном ужасе.

Он был безутешен, два года скорбя бок о бок с семьёй любимой, пока, наконец, не обрёл покой в объятьях средней дочери вождя, лучшей певицы от моря до гор. Сердце воина исцелилось, ожило новой любовью, снова засияли глаза. И едва только горе отпустило напряжённые плечи, как вторая жена подавилась слюной во время выступления. Упала замертво, царапая горло, утягивая с собой за последнюю пелену нерождённого наследника.

Как раз достигшей совершеннолетия младшей дочерью вождя приезжали любоваться со всех концов острова. Говорили что за нею, луноликой, по пятам распускались цветы. Она и дала жизнь девочке, ставшей впоследствии бабушкой Магнуса. Пускай та и росла без отца – воин с горя зачах, не сумев больше выкарабкаться, до первого лета собственного ребёнка.

— Кровь моего… отца, — Магнуса было не видно за завесой темноты, но прекрасно слышно в ночном штиле барака, — очень сильна. Ей трудно сопротивляться, особенно в начале жизненного пути. Она изолирует носителя от любого источника надежды и человеческого контакта, пока он не сделается одинок и слаб, и тогда берёт верх. И хорошие люди, совершающие плохие поступки, превращаются в плохих людей. В монстров. — Он помолчал, впуская сопение спящего Джейса в разговор. — Однажды, у меня было много… сестёр и братьев. И я с радостью давал шанс каждому из них, выискивал, встречал с распростёртыми объятьями. Но раз за разом было слишком поздно. Теперь я один такой остался, потомок Асмодея. Жалею только о том, что не смог найти и помочь всем им раньше. Из нас бы вышел классный а капелла ансамбль. — Невесёлый смешок заполнил паузу. — Я очень жалею. Очень. Даже готов был взмолиться ангелам небесным раз или два. У тебя так бывало, хороший мой?

Публичные молитвы среди нефилимов не пользовались популярностью. В каком-то смысле само существование их расы, все элементы и этапы жизни были публичной молитвой, служением ангелам буква к букве согласно заповетам. Личные же, частные молитвы, возносимые в интимности дома и семьи…

Однажды, когда мир возвышался над Алеком сплошной чарующей громадиной, и никто ещё не мяукал, требуя внимания, в соседней детской, покойная ныне бабка Трублад отругала маму и отца. Они не молились с сыном перед сном, считая его слишком юным для такого серьёзного дела; бабушка же утверждала, что читала святые слова вместе с Мариз с самого дня появления дочери на свет. Тем вечером она загнала молодую чету в комнату первенца, усадила всех на колени кругом полноценной, слишком большой для ребёнка кровати. Алек помнил упрямый настрой мамы, и как от него сделалось неуютно. Помнил ковёр, мягкий к стопам, но натёрший колени, и боль в спине от отчаянной попытки держаться как можно выше, доставая локтями до высокого матраса – так делали взрослые. Их пальцы переплетались, смыкая ладони замками поверх покрывала.

Голос бабушки звучал торжественно; отличался от ментальных басов Молчаливых Братьев, но тоже тяжко оседал где-то в голове и покрывал предплечья гусиной кожей. Вот только Алек не почувствовал ничего. Спустя некоторое время ему стало скучно, и он едва-едва разомкнул веки, подглядеть. Размытый сквозь барьер ресниц отец корчил смешные рожицы в попытках безруко почесать нос. Веки матери двигались, словно глаза под ними катались кругами, и она неслышно вздыхала. 

Алек был тихим ребёнком. По завершению действа он кротко покивал на взгляды и вопросы, оставив старших с полной уверенностью о его инициации в мир духовных бесед. А сам, упрятав нос под покрывало, не спал в темноте, и вес чужого несуществующего разочарования заставлял сердце биться тошнотворно быстро.

Парабатай отца в те дни ещё не погиб. Роберт и дядя Майк общались уже натянуто, избегая зрительного контакта и разговоров наедине, но мужчина продолжал заходить на обед и возиться с практически племянником. Именно ему Алек и доверил свой облитый слезами провал.

— Они не умеют объяснять, потому что им не о чем просить, — загадочно пояснил тот, — а благодарить ещё не научились. Давай мы с тобой сами попробуем.

Гигантские на фоне пухлых алековых, дядины шершавые руки обняли его сложенные ладони. Прикосновение мужчины было сухим и тёплым.

— Подумай о том, чего ты хочешь сильнее всего на свете.

Алек, скорее, не хотел. Сильнее всего на свете не хотел снова провести одинокую ночь под угрозой разочарования. Тугой горячий комок тревоги из-под рёбер отправился по ощущениям куда-то вверх, оставляя лёгкость в груди. Он открыл глаза.

Скорость воздушного потока внутри торнадо может достигать трёхсот миль в час. Но издалека, со стороны, плавно покачивающаяся молочная колонна выглядит так… монолитно. Спокойно. Обломки зданий, поднятый грунт и деревья с неторопливой грацией обводят орбиту воронки. Смертоносный вальс ураганного ветра завораживает, вводит почти в транс. Именно такое состояние сковало Алека, пока он смотрел в добрые дядины глаза с перманентной красной точкой у левой радужки. Буря внутри не унялась, но он, отстранившись, смог найти в её бурлении определённый баланс.

Утром следующего дня мама попросила задержаться за столом после завтрака для «серьёзного разговора». Она мяла салфетку с рыжим пятном от кофе и рассказала об Иззи (которая, конечно, ещё не была ни «ею», ни, тем более, Иззи). А вечером отец на руках принёс завёрнутого с головой в кожанку Джонатана Херондейла. Сирота выглядывал наружу, сверкая из-за лохматых вихров бледным лицом с незаплаканными – не красными и не опухшими – веками. Его родители погибли неделю назад; Конклав принял окончательное решение об усыновлении только тем полуднем.

Больше Алек не оставался один.

Перед парабатай-церемонией, перед отъездом в Академию, перед отбытием на фронт они с Джейсом молились вдвоём. Преклоняя колени по противоположные стороны кровати, соединяя хватку, как во время поисковой магии. Джейс прислонялся лбом к костяшкам побратима, его дыхание и чёлка чиркали по коже; шёпот двух голосов становился в сумме медитативным однообразием, убаюкивая беспокойно бьющееся сердце и прогоняя гнетущие мысли. На их место приходили знакомая лёгкость и надежда.

Алек продолжал грузно сидеть на койке опавшим кулем. Внутри тянула тупая боль; взгляд цеплялся за единственный якорь – Джейса на посту у окна. В увядающем сером свете он казался особенно бледным, выцветшим. Обкусывал омертвевшую кожу вокруг ногтя большого пальца и внимательно следил за происходящим снаружи.

— Погляди-ка, караул сменился, — в какой-то момент фыркнул он.

Алек бесцельно, послушно подошёл и выглянул в мутноватое стекло, за сияющий барьер: место Люка и Лидии заняли капитан Сантьяго с извечно бодрым кудрявым адьютантом. Парочка стояла к пленникам недвижимыми дыханием спинами, на стук не реагировала.

Джейс с раздражением выдохнул.

Его чувства были достаточно понятны и даже знакомы. Побратим всегда стремился совершать самые отчаянные, опрометчивые поступки ради своих; готов был на всё, лишь бы защитить близких от боли – будто стараясь заработать место среди приёмной семьи, компенсировать отсутствие кровного родства. И когда этого сделать не удавалось, его захлёстывали беспомощность и вина, быстро стающая злостью. Наблюдать за знакомым процессом Алеку выпало далеко не впервые, но зрелище каждый раз разбивало сердце чуточку больше.

Вот и сейчас тоже брат уставился снизу вверх почти дико. Пнул и без того покрытую свежими кратерами стенку трейлера, выругался в очередной раз за вечер:

— Блядь! Ты почему молчишь?! 

Алек с новообретённой ясностью понимал: Магнуса обрекло уже само пересечение их судеб. Он бы всё равно погиб. Истратил всю напрочь магию, выморозившись изнутри. Пал от пропущенной эскортом атаки. Клыка, когтя, яда. Пришлось бы до собственной смерти носить в душе его последний остекленевший взгляд, смазанную каплю крови на щеке, холодные пальцы, немые к стиснувшей их отчаянной хватке – прощальной. Нематериальные призраки, ранящие похуже адамасской стали в мясо между рёбер.

А так… так у Алека останется хоть что-то вещественное. Письмо, на котором станет легко сосредотачиваться бессонными ночами, сначала зазубривая, перечитывая без конца, позже повторяя про себя и, в конечном итоге, декламируя в безразличную темноту. Было очень-очень больно, настолько, что ощущалась лишь смертельная усталость. Из той категории, когда изнеможение порождает обратный эффект в виде бессонницы.

— Почему всякая хуйня с хорошими людьми приключается, а?! — Выкрикнул побратим и бессильно присел на корточки. На его глазах вскипели злые слёзы.

— Помолись со мной? — Попросил Алек вместо ответа.

Поморгав слипшимися светлыми ресницами, Джейс тц-ыкнул, дёрнул головой. Горькая усмешка кривила губы, пока он протянул руку, чтобы помогли подняться, а после хватка усилилась, не отпустила. Он повёл Алека к своей кровати, как маленького. Безвольной куклой организовал в нужную позу: рывок за запястье заставил согнуться, давление на плечи – приклониться. Потом и сам уселся напротив зеркальным отражением. Пол барака был ожидаемо немилостив к коленям, а твёрдые в голенище и крепко зашнурованные ботинки стиснули ступни с заломленными носками в тиски. Алек, впрочем, едва зарегистрировал эти ощущения на периферии сознания, как и шершавую сухость пересохших губ под языком.

Джейс переплёл их пальцы.

— Знаешь, я в детстве молился. Каждую ночь просил Ангела послать мне такую любовь к тебе, как ты заслуживаешь. Но потом понял, что ты на самом деле не меня хочешь. Сам знаешь. — Алек, обыкновенно избегающий темы, как огня, позволил ему продолжать. — Чего ты действительно хочешь, брат? Больше всего на свете?

Он даже не задумался.

— Я хочу, чтобы Магнус жил.

Джейс кивнул и завёл то, что толкалось за зубами наготове:

— Разиэль, Ты – Путеводная Звезда, встающая на востоке; Ты – кровь в венах моих…

Постепенно его слова из голосовой формы перетекли в ментальную. Алек поддался связи, как бездушное существо, простая амёба, и Охотники-раздельные-сущности сделались аморфным сплавом ритуального монотона, эссенцией парабатай. Снаружи вертелись по извечным осям все отражения вселенных без концов и краёв звездной начинке, утягивая следом пудровые россыпи туманностей и сквозящие отсутствия чёрных дыр, но Алек оставался на месте. Возле брата.

Он одновременно чувствовал здесь и сейчас, и это вот планетарное, галактическое движение, и поцелуй Магнуса на своих губах. Магнусу естественно быть человеком звёзд, таким же вечным, как броуновское движение космической жизни, а не сгинуть горсткой праха в аду. Алек выворачивал себя в мольбе наизнанку, стараясь поделиться уверенностью с высшими силами.

Спустя время на их конкретном мирке-шарике наступило утро – серыми кляксами по стенам. Алек очнулся лицом в покрывало койки; жёсткая шерсть колола щеку. Давление барьера отсутствовало на грани восприятия, не раздражая больше до зубной боли. Кто-то ломился во входную дверь, пока та не поддалась, и вознёй разбудил Охотника.

— Иди спать, ради всего святого, — проник в проём голос генерала Фрей. — Завтра, всё завтра.

Внутрь почти насильно втолкнули Магнуса, целого и здорового на вид, _живого_. Дверь закрылась.

В трансе Алек съехал с колен на бедро, но ноги всё равно безбожно затекли, и острые болезненные иглы забегали по венам и сухожилиям, когда он с трудом поднялся. Раньше, бывало, он так сидел, убаюкивая Магнуса... Джейс всё ещё спал, распластанный с протянутыми руками. Оторваться от наблюдения за ним оказалось тяжело. Сонный румянец под светлой щетиной помогал сосредоточиться на неважном, избегать слона в бараке.

Конверт и страница учебника по-прежнему лежали на полу. Алек, кривясь, доковылял до них, поднял. Письмо он успел запрятать за пазуху свитера, и, хотя отвернулся к стене, когда вынимал его назад, был уверен, что по движениям рук даже со спины всё будет понятно. Листы аккуратно скользнули обратно в бумажные тиски. Он пригладил края, поправил клапан, убеждаясь в надёжности конверта.

— Александр, — позвали сквозь рассветную тишину.

Оклик разбудил брата, который слепо вскочил на ноги, вздевая метательный нож, и ненадолго пошёл на крен. К моменту обретения равновесия сон уже вымело из его головы. Он протянул неверяще:

— Магнус… ты жив. — Добавил громче: — Какого хуя случилось?!

— Никакого, юный Джонатан. Ритуал провалился. Он. Мой отец. Он не пришёл.

Тело слушалось плохо, и движения плясали. Медальон имел крошечный замочек с захлёстом на боку, на металлическом ободе, хвостики которого залезали под короткий ноготь и больно впивались в нежную кожу под. Алек нескоро сумел удачно подковырнуть механизм, уже когда побратим скрылся из поля зрения. Пузырь украшения лопнул, упруго отплёвывая верхнюю створку, и скопившийся внутри запах пронизал пространство вокруг неуместной свежестью. Охотник опустошил его. Надавил на грани конверта – тот раскрылся призмой, освободил в центре идеальную пустоту. Цепочка едва слышно клацала о стекло, опускаясь внутрь.

Изгиб магнусовых бровей затаил усталость. Красивый рот сковало напряжение, подбородок не взлетал привычно в шутливом вызове или горделивой насмешке. На подоле даопао в нескольких местах притуплял блеск ткани мел.

— Мы не нерадивые щенки, которых нужно запирать в туалете, — сказал Алек внятно, чётко, хотя в носу щипало так же нестерпимо, как до того в ногах. Припечатал конверт к груди мага, отнимая руку раньше, чем мужчина успел накрыть её своей ладонью. — Мы понимаем, что такое _долг_.

И он действительно понимал. Несоизмеримость чаш весов с будущим всего человечества на одной и едва мелькнувшей на общем фоне времени симпатией на другой. Только легче от этого не становилось.

Ему хотелось приложить подушечку большого пальца к мягкому уголку губ мужчины, нежно-розовых под прикосновением и на вид. Вместо этого Алек приладил к поясу клинок, рассматривая шнурки. Стиснул почти незаметные наощупь цветки в кулаке и сказал с порога:

— Я встану на первое дежурство.

***

***  


Нижний стакан лука, место, где рукоятка крепилась к плечу, был… неисправен. Что-то не работало должным образом, шло не так и мимоходом убивало баланс. Но, как ни приглядывался, как ни тряс и ни давил, Алек не мог высмотреть расслоения материала или дефекта в креплении. Пускай оружие не несло особого сентиментального веса – это был не его первый лук (обломки того несчастья хранились дома), – горло всё равно стискивала досада.

Он единожды дёрнул тетиву за обмотку, дав тугой линии соскользнуть с подушечек пальцев, гудя, и отшвырнул поломку на подушку.

— Мне нужна замена… — Фраза была брошена на воздух как бы для всех заинтересованных сразу. Потому что Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд до младенческой игры в молчанку не опускался. — Пойду схожу куда-нибудь. В каптёрку. Или в арсенал.

Явно несогласный с внутренней характеристикой Джейс отреагировал красноречивым взглядом и кивком. Взгляд сумел уместить «серьёзно? Я не знал, что мы деградировали до подгузников», а невлезшее «но я всё равно люблю и поддерживаю тебя, брат» перетекло в кивок. На противоположной же стороне барака засуетились. Перед тем там вроде что-то читали, хотя Алек и чувствовал на себе периодические пытливые взгляды. Которые он не игнорировал, нет. Они недостаточно значили, чтобы их игнорировать. Он их просто… не замечал.

Не заметить преграждённую дверь было уже труднее. 

С момента спонтанного ритуала никто ничего не удосужился объяснить рядовым или извиниться за отсутствие доверия. Оба дня Магнус пытался поговорить с Алеком: даже не наедине, а хотя бы просто так. Маг делался абсолютно бесстыдным, если хотел, и наверняка не брезговал обсуждением самых интимных деталей в присутствии посторонних. Алек уже догадался, что от мыльно-оперной привселюдной сцены его спасало только уважение мужчиной личных границ любовника. Сослуживца. Охотника. Неважно. Тем не мене, выйти из барака без конфронтации не получилось ещё ни разу. Магнус был как собака, которая знает, что её пнут, но, поскуливая, надеется на лучшее и подходит снова.

Генерал прислонился к двери лопатками – ручка наверняка впивалась в поясницу – и сложил руки на груди. Не чтобы стать внушительней, а, скорее… стабильнее. Больше даже обнял себя. Алек, подавив рефлекторно вздёрнувшуюся диафрагму, втянул воздух через нос. Мазнул взглядом по дорогому лицу: Магнус последние дни накладывал густой слой теней? Пигмента? Вокруг глаз. Нехарактерный серебристо-перламутровый цвет придавал ему заплаканный вид, превращал в покорного Пьеро. Шёпот соответствовал:

— Александр.

От звуков имени зубы сами собою мимолётно стиснулись, но, вытягиваясь по струнке, Алек сумел выдавить:

— Сэр.

Тот вздохнул, словно листва зашелестела.

— Пожалуйста, не надо так. Просто… поговори со мной?

Позиция «вольно» за годы муштры впиталась в нити мышц, в сами кости и теперь бездумно сковала тело: ноги на ширине плеч, руки за спиной.

— Сэр! Так точно, сэр!

Строго по уставу направленный в никуда взгляд из-за роста Охотника задевал только кончики магнусовых объёмно зачёсанных волос. Пряди качнулись, пропали из поля зрения, когда мужчина повесил голову и устало вздохнул. Произнёс, сдав выход шагом в сторону:

— Свободен, рядовой.

Алек выскочил наружу, как пушечное ядро. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, даже хуже, чем утром. Внутри столько всего намешалось, что стараться вычленить конкретные эмоции или чувства было бесполезно. Хаос толкался, соревнуясь за возможность заставить сердце биться в тревоге сильнее, ещё сильнее. Месиво сухих камней под ногами, вдавливаемое подошвами ботинок, неприятно резало уши особенно громким хрустом. Капитан Бренвелл покосилась на почти бегущего мимо соратника с неодобрением с порога собственного – соседнего – барака, где сидела в дверном проёме и кромсала ножом яблоко. Алек показательно отдал ей честь. Та не смешалась, вздёрнув брови, и сняла сладкий ломтик губами с лезвия.

В таком растрёпе было неудивительно (но всё равно недопустимо), что бдительность Охотника притупилась. Он успел сдержать своё тело в последнюю секунду и избежал столкновения только благодаря отточенным с детства рефлексам. Руки всё равно вскинулись, готовые вцепиться в преграду, которой оказался… Роберт.

Роберт, Инквизитор Лайтвуд, должен был уже давно верховодить в самом безопасном месте Первого мира, за стеклянными стенами Идриса. Алек никогда прежде не замечал, насколько перерос его, нависающую громадину силуэта из детства. Насколько вытянулся, и стоял теперь выше собственного лидера и отца. Не на целую голову и даже не на пол головы, но выше. Выше. Роберт вне формы, в обыденном свитере и плаще поверх выглядел измождённым, ходячим мертвецом, не улежавшим в могиле. Его рука на плече Алека весила тонну.

— Сын, — сказал он, хмуря седеющие брови. — Позови своего побратима. И Верховного Бейна позови.

На этот раз Магнус не ехидничал совсем. Назвал отца полным именем, пожал предплечье, как больному, и… жуткое предчувствие, совершенно отличное от обречённого знания двухдневной давности, наполнило рот ватой. Вспотели ладони, колени стали слабыми. Роберт, зная, что старший сын не дастся, взял Джейса на буксир ладонью между лопаток, и повёл процессию, наплевав на построения, сквозь кластер бараков через плац и дальше. Мимо полигона, где тренировались оборотни. Мимо пустой пока столовой. К госпиталю.

Перед дверями Магнус отбросил фасад приличия. До того молча и покорно идущий возле Алека в хвосте, тут он встал как вкопанный, слепо хватая рукой в сторону, за свитер Охотника, за кожанку. Зачастил, стараясь всё вместить в последние секунды:

— Александр, мой хороший, просто послушай, хорошо? Энки заклинаю! Я только поэтому так давил, я… я хочу, чтобы ты знал: я всегда рядом, если понадобиться. Я с тобой, слышишь? Я с тобой.

Алек сглотнул густую слюну. Кивнул, не посмотрев в его сторону, и почувствовал, как кошмарным сном замедляются движения. Сделал шаг внутрь. Во все стороны растягивалась неестественная тишина. Он уговаривал себя не бежать в испуге. Коридоры, будто специально пустые, казались длиннее обычного, а отец с братом поджидали у одного из поворотов и сразу бросились в глаза.

Створки нужной двери были оснащены иллюминаторами, и вращалась в обе стороны – как в реанимации или операционной. Только Алек прежде никогда её не замечал. Подле стояла мрачная лицом генерал Фрей, тоже, как и отец, в тёмном штатском. Женщина обнимала за плечи тихую, всклокоченную Изабель – братья ринулись к сестре, цепляясь, как утопающие за плот, подперли с обеих сторон. Втроём они всегда делались устойчивей и, возможно, что бы ни ожидало за дверью, объединённые силы помогут им выстоять.

В абсолютно белой комнате имелось одинокое окно: ненатуральное порождение магии, иллюзия. Его холодный свет перекрывали приоткрытые жалюзи и прозрачный прямоугольник тюли, что колыхался, будто от настоящего ветра. У стены, покрытой вплотную вязью активных целительных рун, стояла автоматизированная реанимационная кровать. Одна их тех, что управляются пультом в несколько возможных позиций, могут менять высоту. Три из четырёх секций поручней были подняты. Вокруг теснилось оборудование, изрыгающее вязки белых червей-кабелей. Капельничная виселица. Выключенный дефибриллятор в стороне. Сипло толкала воздух машина искусственной вентиляции лёгких, наполняя палату сухими вздохами. Медицинский монитор, дисплей которого расплывался стайкой цветных бликов-боке, выдавал ритмичные сигналы искусственного заданного сердцебиения, чей дирижёр, внешний кардиостимулятор – неуклюжая прямоугольная коробка, – лежал вдоль грудины. Его грудины. Грудины Макса.

— Макс! — Взвыла Иззи не своим голосом у Алека из-под руки и бросилась вперёд. Форменные ботинки скрипнули по полу.

Брат казался крошечным на взрослой койке, долговязое тело подростка едва бугрило накинутое одеяло. Голова была замотана бинтами во множество слоёв, до самого кончика носа, поверх ушей и глаз. Слева белоснежная ткань пропиталась жёлтым с подсыхающей коричневой каймой – ожоговая мазь. Нижнюю половину лица полностью закрывали трубы и крепления дыхательного аппарата. Но Алек всё равно узнал его сразу, по положению перманентных рун на тонкой руке. Та лежала поверх покрывала без жизни, искажённая прищепкой пульсоксиметра на среднем пальце. Так неестественно: руки Макса всегда были занятыми, листали страницы книг, выштриховывали наброски или вертели кинжалы.

Пока они надрывались здесь, обороняя солнечное там, их дом пал исключением из правил, маловероятным показателем в статистике. Защищая самое драгоценное, Лайтвуды не смогли оказаться рядом вовремя, заслонить собой – ирония судьбы.

Ещё у кровати стояла Мариз. Иззи непроизвольно отпихнула её на пути к единственной опущенной секции турникета, которая позволяла дотянуться до больного. Она хотела обнять лицо брата ладонями, но побоялась потревожить оборудование или перевязку, и дрожащие руки заплясали в воздухе, забегали туда-сюда, близко к Максу, но не касаясь, непроизвольно имитируя жесты целителей.

— ¿Por favor, Maxi, puedes oírme?1 — Зашептала Изабель. Слеза набухала на её нижнем веке, готовая перелиться за границу ресниц. От влажного сопения вздувалась выбившаяся прядь волос, но не отлетала от лица, приклеилась к потному виску.

— Что происходит?! — Громко спросил Джейс в сторону взрослых. Отчаяние, что он чувствовал, затекало Алеку в глотку, заставляя захлёбываться и передавать излишек назад – одна на двоих чаша.

В странном полутоне между генералом и другом семьи, Джослин держала нейтральное выражение лица. Она встретила взгляд Джейса без колебаний и доложила:

— Четыре недели назад команда Макса наткнулась на одного из проникших в Первый мир ифритов на пересечении Пятой и Западной Пятнадцатой. Патруль оперативно устранил угрозу. К сожалению, в бою Макс получил критическую травму головы и серьёзные ожоги. Он впал в кому и пребывает в ней до сих пор.

— Он не проснётся, — сказала мама, как нечто само собой разумеющееся.

— Что!

По разозлённому лицу Джейса полились внезапные, моментальные слёзы. Изабель у койки, наоборот, остекленела и замерла, не издавая ни звука.

На маме сидел её лучший костюм из дорогой тяжёлой ткани, льстящего кроя. Кофточка под жакетом имела высокий, к подбородку, ворот, и со стороны казалось, что чернота почти проглотила женщину с головой. Осунувшееся лицо и запавшие глаза были лишь заметней из-за седой пряди у лба – её там не было раньше… Вдруг пришло осознание, что пальцы пронзает глухая боль. Это Алек какое-то время назад схватился за край джейсовой куртки и до сих пор сжимал изо всех сил.

— Нам… — он прочистил горло, — нам ничего не сказали.

Мариз легонько кивнула, словно отыскав в библиотеке заготовленных ответов нужный:

— Вы ничем не смогли бы помочь. Ситуация, насколько возможно, была под контролем. Я приняла решение, наилучшее для семьи в тот момент. Даже ваш отец узнал только неделю назад.

— Это называется «под контролем»? — гаркнул Джейс.

— Были привлечены все возможные специалисты. Не думаю, что ты знаешь о вегетативном состоянии и глубокой коме больше них, Джонатан.

«Вегетативное состояние». Когда Максу стукнуло пять, титул его любимой книжки носила «Голодная-голодная гусеница». Алек заворачивал его в одеяло на манер буррито, и, помогая ползать по кровати, после недолгой погони позволял себя «съесть».

Горло сжалось. Он повёл глазами на Джейса, но тот спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Тогда перескочил на отца: играя желваками, мужчина смотрел себе под ноги, явно разбитый горем и разгневанный на супругу, не способный шагнуть дальше своей злости, к детям. Подле него генерал Фрей обменивалась невербальным диалогом – Алек повёл головой – с Мариз.

— Почему он здесь? — Подала голос Иззи. — Мама? Почему Макси во Втором мире?

— Твоего брата здесь нет, Изабель, — отрезала женщина, повышая тон с каждой фразой. — Здесь осталось только его тело. Его мозг мёртв, он никогда не очнётся. И нам очень повезло, что всё так сложилось! Теперь эта смерть не будет пустой тратой! Его имя войдёт в историю! Мой сын спасёт миллиарды жизней!

Под конец голос сорвался на крик. Джослин тут же подхватила с контрастным спокойствием:

— Верховным Советом принято решение использовать… тело Макса в ритуале закрытия третьего Разрыва.

Кожа рукава джейсовой куртки заскрипела, когда побратим опустил её прочь от своих порозовевших набухших век.

— Это тем же Советом, который Магнусу Бейну дал добро себя ради общего блага угробить?! План «А» провалился, переходим к плану «Б»?

— Эта информация, — с нажимом продолжила генерал, стараясь звучать в меру извинительно, — вам доверена вместе с повышенным допуском. Только на правах семьи. Ритуал назначен на новолуние – через два дня. До того момента вы обязаны хранить молчание. Брифинг будет проведен…

Руна зрения, первая, которую Макс получил, ныла впоследствии несколько дней. Во время нанесения он не плакал, стерпел прикосновения адамаса, но ночью сознался, подкравшись к алековой кровати.

Чтобы разжать пальцы, потребовалось сознательное ментальное усилие. Кожа успела вспотеть против материала, и воздух комнаты ожог прохладой влажную ладонь. Алек развернулся и вышел из палаты. Перед глазами вместо лабиринта коридоров стояло врезавшееся: белое одеяло, поднятое там, где под ним притаилась ступня _тела_ его брата.

В фойе ярким пятном рыжела макушка Клери, светлее и ярче волос Джослин. Девушка теребила хвостик косы, прохаживаясь туда-сюда перед замершим у стены Магнусом. Завидев Алека, оба всполошились, настороже, и Клери хватило секунды, чтобы всё понять по его лицу и сделать выводы. Возможно, она хотела спросить или сказать что-то, дотронуться до товарища, но он целеустремлённо прошёл мимо, к выходу, и Клери только на секунду дёрнулась следом, а затем бегом кинулась вглубь здания.

Дверь хлопнула за спиной. В носоглотке всё непроизвольно сипело. Чувствуя, как от надрывного дыхания ходит ходуном и вздыбливает плечи грудная клетка, Алек задрал голову вверх. Иногда клоки белых туч истончал бешеный в вышине ветер, и сквозь седые лохмы проступала размытая монета тусклого местного солнца. Дверь хлопнула снова, осторожнее.

— Александр, — позвал Магнус.

Алек развернулся было на голос, но сразу отшатнулся обратно. Месяц. Месяц! Его брат погиб месяц назад, пока он сам занимался чёрти чем. Выплясывал вокруг Магнуса круги. Дурачился, расхаживая по Нью-Йорку, а Макс тем временем лежал, удерживаемый одними аппаратами, всего в нескольких кварталах!..

Пришло понимание: вот что Магнус увидел в Институте.

— Поверь, хороший мой, если бы можно было ещё что-то сделать, я бы сделал это. Но… суть… твоего брата уже ушла, когда меня вызвали на консультацию. И произошло это, я уверен, сразу при ударе. Он даже не почувствовал боли.

Мягкий голос значительно приблизился, и – да, маг уже стоял прямо у Алека за спиной.

— Ты вернул меня к реальности, соединил заново с миром, с последствиями наших операций здесь. Когда я увидел результат промедления, члена твоей семьи, твоего брата, таким… Я просто хотел действовать как можно быстрее. — Он излучал искреннее понимание и сочувствие. — Думал спасти всё человечество. И, возможно, Макса заодно? Высшие демоны имеют власть над жизнью и смертью, если цена достаточно высока. Мне так жаль, что Ашмедай не явился. Мне так жаль, Александр.

Боль, обида, горе, постыдная упрямая радость от факта выживания мага захлестнули с головой. Молодой Охотник ощутил, как складывается почти напополам тело, как опадает переносицей Магнусу в плечо. Он рассмотрел в мельчайших подробностях ткань генеральского мундира, каждую бисеринку и стеклярус, каждый узелок, шажки нити в строчке шва, прежде чем уронить в неё лицо и отдаться темноте, знакомому безопасному запаху. Руки Магнуса обнимали и надёжно поддерживали его, и Алек разрыдался, как маленький.

***

Позже, в бараке, когда его безмолвный утешитель отошёл к бутыли, набрать воды в пластиковую чашку, Алек открыл глаза, напухшие настолько, что веки ощутимо пульсировали.

— Прости, — хрипло прошептал он, удерживая вернувшегося мужчину вытянутой рукой на расстоянии. — Я знаю, это по-детски. Эгоистично, глупо. Но… Всё, о чём я могу думать… Ты знал, сколько я потерял. Сам видел. И только решил отобрать ещё больше.

Маг опустил золотые глаза к поверхности воды. Ответить ему было нечего.

1\. [Пожалуйста, Макси, ты слышишь меня? (исп.)]↩  


**Author's Note:**

> В этой вселенной параллельные миры наглухо закрыты друг от друга. Война начинается, когда между миром людей и демонов загадочным образом образовываются четыре прорехи (Разрывы).


End file.
